


Hockey Blurbs

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Assault, only in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 59,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Summary: Posting all of my blurbs from tumblr. Some are song fics, some are from random plots, ect. Some are nsfw, while others are sfw.
Relationships: Alex Tuch/Reader, Andre Burakovsky/Reader, Auston Matthews/Reader, Brady Tkachuk/Reader, Brock Boeser/Reader, Cale Makar/Reader, Colton Parayko/Reader, Elias Lindholm/Reader, Elias Pettersson/Reader, Frederik Andersen/Reader, J.T. Compher/Reader, Jake DeBrusk/Reader, Jakob Chychrun/Reader, Jeff Skinner/Reader, Johnny Gaudreau/Reader, Jonathan Toews/Reader, Josh Anderson/Reader, Juuse Saros/Reader, Kevin Hayes/Reader, Matthew Tkachuk/Reader, Mikko Rantanen/Reader, Mitch Marner/Reader, Morgan Rielly/Reader, Nathan MacKinnon/Reader, Paul Bissonnette/Reader, Pierre-Luc Dubois/Reader, Sidney Crosby/Reader, Travis Dermott/Reader, Tyler Seguin/Reader, Tyson Jost/Reader, Zach Aston-Reese/Reader, gabe landeskog/platonic reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Take it out on me [Alex Tuch] - song blurb (nsfw)

You’d been friends with Alex for as long as you could remember. Your moms were best friends and so it wasn’t odd for the two of you to be forced into spending time together. As you got older though, separate interests pulled you apart. Still, you always knew that Alex was someone that you could lean on and who would be there for you no matter what. It didn’t matter if it had been three days, three months, or three years since you’d seen each other last. 

When your parents had sat you down and explained that they were getting divorced shortly after you’d turned nineteen you’d hopped in your car and driven down to Boston, Alex meeting you with open arms. In a way, he was like the brother you’d never had. Except, well it would be wrong to have the kind of thoughts about your brother that you’d had about Alex. 

Every year on your birthday, a bouquet of flowers appeared at your door and while there was never a card, you didn’t need one to know exactly who had sent them. When your boyfriends would ask you’d insist that they had come from one of your parents or grandparents. 

It had been almost a year since you’d seen Alex, though you’d spoken, well fought really, over the phone multiple times. See, ever since Alex met your boyfriend last summer he’d been insisting that he was bad news, that you deserved better than being with a guy like that. But you’d been stubborn and had decided that one meeting couldn’t possibly tell Alex what kind of man your boyfriend was. So every time you mentioned your boyfriend Alex tried to warn you and in return, you’d scream at him before hanging up. Though he wouldn’t push the issue for a while after that, he’d send a short text reminding you that his door would always be open for you no matter what. 

You hated him for being right. 

Finding your boyfriend cheating on you, in your own bed no less, completely crushed you. Without thinking you’d hopped into your car like you had what seemed like forever ago and just started driving. This time, instead of Boston, you were destined for Vegas. 

You could have flown. You should have flown. But a cross-country road trip was good for your soul. The tears had ebbed for the final time as you crossed into Indiana. For the majority of the trip after that, a feeling of emptiness had taken sadness’s place but the Nevada state line brought with it anger that you couldn’t explain. 

By the time you pulled up in front of Alex’s house, the thunder crashing and pouring rain echoed the intensity of your mood. All of the lights were off, which was unsurprising considering that the Golden Knights would be returning from a series of away games tonight. You hadn’t told Alex you were coming, though you’d had the chance many times, you didn’t want to hear the words that he’d been right all along. 

Instead, you sat on his stoop, letting the rain pour over you until headlights pulled into the driveway and Alex climbed out of his car, bag tossed over his shoulder along with his suit jacket, leaving him in just his button-up and dress slacks as he tried to dodge rain droplets while coming up the driveway. 

The moment he spotted you it almost felt like time had slowed and though you felt like you should be crying, no tears were falling. Instead, you pushed yourself to your feet and before either of you could say a word, his free arm had wrapped tightly around your hips and after one look in his eyes, you’d stretched to press your mouth to his. 

Not once did he pull away as he fumbled to get his door open, pulling you inside before pressing you against the door once it closed behind you. His large body crushed you between it and the door as he dropped his bags, now free hands, running up and down your sides before lifting you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. 

Whimpers escaped your throat as his mouth sucked deep marks onto the skin of your neck. Frantic hands worked to undress each other and as he buried himself inside you, your nails scraped deep lines down his back. His teeth nipped at your bottom lip, drawing you back into a passionate kiss as his thrust into you over and over, pushing you toward the edge of pleasure. 

You screamed his name in climax and then felt him spilling inside of you, though he continued to work you through your orgasm until it began to ebb. Only then did his kisses soften, touches turning from intense to gentle. Carefully, he carried you to his bed, laying you down gently. Though he moved to pull out of you, you kept your leg wrapped around his hip, keeping him in place. 

This certainly hadn’t been your intention when you’d decided to come to Vegas, you certainly hadn’t intended to use Alex to vent your anger and frustrations, nor had you expected him to let you. Your confusion as to what the hell had just happened must have been evident because Alex simply kissed you again before pulling back to speak against your lips. 

“‘Bout fucking time…”


	2. Down On Me - Jeremih (Song Blurb) [Auston Matthews]

Drunk was not your thing and your boyfriend Auston was well aware of this. Still, the Leafs had finally gotten to the second round of the Stanley Cup Playoffs and you’d been dragged out to celebrate. Drinks had been placed into your hands all night and while you normally would try and maintain some dignity, tonight you’d taken them without question. 

Blood pumping hard through your veins, you dragged Auston to the dance floor, his arms wrapping tight around your waist. His body was pressed tightly to your back and his mouth was just above your ear whispering about how gorgeous you look and how happy he is that you came out with him. 

He was well on his way to drunk himself and as you rocked your hips to the beat you could feel him growing hard. Twisting in his arms, you grazed your nails down his chest with a smirk growing on your face. Teasing your fingers up under the front of his shirt you pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss before twirling back around and pressing your ass up against his crotch. 

Even over the music, you could hear his groan as you ground your ass against him, dipping low to the floor with the beat before rising back up. Dancing like this, it wasn’t surprising when Auston’s eyes went dark and his hands got more grabby than normal. 

It wasn’t long before it was Auston doing the dragging, yanking your hand hard and quickly pushing through the crowds. Laughing as you drunkenly realized what was happening, you waved and shrugged at Auston’s teammates as you passed them, their laughs following you as you exited the club. 

Outside, Auston ordered an uber and quickly pressed you against the building, his mouth meeting yours in a devouring kiss. “Fucking tease…I gotta get you drunk more often if this is what happens.” He murmured, the glint in his gaze telling you just what you were in for when he got you home. It was time for a private celebration to say the least and you had a feeling you weren’t going to be the only one going down.


	3. Height difference kiss blurb [Auston Matthews]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #48. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s. (386 words)

Most of the time it was nice having a boyfriend who was a full foot taller than you. He could reach the top shelves of the pantry…you know the ones where you tried not to put anything (except for the things you only used on rare occasions) because if you were by yourself you needed a step stool to reach them. He also could change light bulbs and smoke alarm batteries without having to stand on chairs that wobbled and gave you the sense that you were about to tumble to an untimely death. 

In addition to the convenience of being able to use his height for random tasks, you also loved that he was so much larger than you because it made you feel safe. The moment his arms wrapped around you, you felt like there was nothing in the world that could hurt you. 

However, there were times that you hated the height difference between the two of you just a little, mostly when you tried to kiss him. 

Standing in the hallway of Scotiabank Arena, you waited for Auston to come out of the locker room after the game so that you could congratulate him on the team’s win and his goal and assist. The moment he saw you waiting, a smile lit up his face and he made his way over to you, wrapping you in a tight hug. Shifting into a better embrace placed you on tiptoe leaning against him but still, he was too far away to kiss properly. 

Quietly you whispered praise for the way he’d played that night and your fingers teased at the hair on the back of his neck. He, in return, whispered his thanks and declared that the goal he’d scored was for you. This routine wasn’t unfamiliar and you smiled, pulling back a bit in his grasp to brush a few fingers over his jawline and cheek. Staring up at him you couldn’t help but whisper that you loved him. His smile growing, Auston leaned down and kissed you softly, his lips lingering on yours even after he pulled away to breathe. 

“Love you too mi amor.” He breathed against your lips causing your heart to flutter. Yeah sometimes you hated the height difference but you loved him too much to really care.


	4. kiss/sleep prompt pt 1[Auston Matthews]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.
> 
> 34\. “Will you carry me to bed?” [562 words]

Whenever your crazy schedule made it possible, you tried to meet Auston at the airport after a road trip. Yes, it was usually insanely late at night but the smile that would light up his face when he saw you made the exhaustion the next morning worth it. Standing next to Auston’s car (the one that he frequently loaned you while he was away) in the player’s lot at the airport you watched as the group of men that included your best friend walked across the snowy ground after disembarking the plane. Auston was chatting with Tyson Barrie, his travel bag thrown over his shoulder. 

For a moment you thought he’d miss spotting you because you hadn’t told him that you were coming, but then he froze and his jaw dropped. It only took a few strides for his long, broad frame to reach you and his arms quickly wrapped around you. At the same time you leaned up to press your lips to his cheek in greeting, he leaned down to kiss your opposite cheek causing your lips to meet in a soft kiss. You hadn’t planned on kissing him, you were just friends after all, but he didn’t pull away and so you didn’t either, instead pressing your lips back against his. When he finally pulled away his eyes were dark. 

“Well hello…” You whispered, breaking the silence that stretched between you. 

“Hi…” he responded, his eyes raking up and down your body which was clad in a pair of his sweats and one of his sweatshirts because you’d been too lazy to change out of the stolen clothes just to pick him up when you were planning on going to bed right after. “These are mine.” He declared, his voice deep and slightly breathy, tones you weren’t familiar with. 

“They are.” You agreed, not seeing why that was such a big deal. “Now can we go home…it’s kinda freezing out here.” Your request was met by Auston tossing his bag in the trunk before taking his keys from you and climbing into the driver’s seat of his car. With a yawn, you slid into the passenger’s seat, trusting Auston to get you home in one piece even if you were clearly the better driver between the two of you. 

The next thing you registered was the car door opening and Auston’s breath against your face. “We’re here sleeping beauty.” He murmured and with a groan you blinked up at him. 

“Will you carry me to bed?” You requested since your limbs now felt like molasses and you weren’t sure you could keep yourself upright long enough to get inside and to bed by yourself. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Auston’s eyes roll before he sighed and nodded. 

“Alright…since you picked me up I suppose I could carry you to bed.” He eventually agreed, his right arm slipping under your knees while his left slid behind your back. “You will have to open the door though.” He added, causing you to nod as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

By the time he laid you down you were nearly back asleep and so you could only vaguely process his spoken words as he moved to change before slipping into bed beside you. 

“You’re so damn lucky I think I’m in love with you.”


	5. kiss/sleep prompt pt 2 [Auston Matthews]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34\. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips
> 
> 10.“You look so much softer, so much calmer, I wish you could see yourself as you sleep [632 words]

One of the best things about being in a relationship during the holidays is getting to spend the holiday itself with your significant other. While you were in a fairly serious relationship this year, you weren’t spending the holidays with your boyfriend. The life of a professional hockey player meant that Auston only had a few days off. And while you’d originally planned on spending Christmas with him in Toronto, he’d surprised you with an early present consisting of a round trip plane ticket so that you could fly home and spend Christmas with your family. You’d cried at the surprise and while it sucked that you couldn’t be together, he insisted that you go because you got to spend far more time year-round with him than you did with your family. 

Your flight back had landed tonight and because it was late you were certain Auston was going to be in bed asleep. Still, you couldn’t wait until morning to see him and so you got an uber to his apartment, letting yourself in with the spare key he’d given you on your six month anniversary. Dropping your things off to the side of the doorway, you slipped out of your coat and shoes and tiptoed back to the bedroom. Although the tv was on, playing highlights of the night’s NHL games, Auston was passed out sprawled onto his back. 

Pausing in the doorway for a moment you took in how peaceful he looked, his normally stress worn face just a little softer. His right arm was thrown out to the side toward the empty portion of the bed and his phone was in his hand lighting up occasionally with notifications showing off the photo of the two of you that served as his lock screen. He twitched softly and worried he would wake with you just staring at him you moved across the room and perched on the edge of the bed. 

Gently, you pried the phone out of his hand, moving it to the nightstand. His fingers twitched again and so you took them into your own, pulling his hand to your mouth to press oh so light kisses to the pads of his fingers. The smile on his face grew at your touch and so you continued your trail of kisses up his arm, over his shoulder to his neck, and then from his cheek down to his mouth. It was only feeling the press of your lips on his that Auston stirred from sleep and looked over at you, his face going even softer in sleepy recognition. 

He moved to speak but you shook your head, brushing your lips over his once more. 

“Go back to sleep babe. It was a rough night and we both know you need the rest. I’ll be here in the morning when you wake up.” You promised. For a moment it seemed like Auston wanted to fight you and force himself awake even if his body was screaming at him to sleep. Shaking your head again, you brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. You look so much softer, so much calmer, I wish you could see yourself as you sleep.” You whispered, silently urging him to give into the call of sleep. After a moment it seemed like he was going to comply and you smiled at him softly, pressing one more kiss to his lips before standing up. 

As you undressed you could feel Auston’s eyes on you, but once you settled into bed, your head on his chest you quickly felt his body still under you. You may not have gotten to spend the holiday itself with him but there were going to be plenty of years in the future for that you were certain.


	6. Make it to Me - Sam Smith (Song Blurb) [Brock Boeser] // combined POVs

An outline of a mountain range began appearing on his ribs the day Brock turned thirteen. By then he was already well aware of the fact that soulmates are connected through tattoos, tattoos that become brighter and more colorful as events occur that bring you closer and closer to meeting your other half.

_You were almost 15 when flecks of black ink materialized on your left wrist. Living in a small town, most of your classmates had begun getting their soulmate tattoos when they reached puberty at eleven or twelve years of age. Some of your classmates already had tattoos filled with bright, vibrant colors, a sign that their high school sweetheart was also their soulmate. Walking down the halls seeing so many people happy and in love was hard and you had begun to wonder if there was even a soulmate out there for you._

By the time he turned 15, the left side of his ribcage was a full mountain range with patches of grey and black ink beginning to fill in the shapes providing depth. Brock often found himself laying in bed at night wondering what you would be like, wondering when he would finally meet you.

_Senior year, two years after the ink first appeared, the diamond that graced your wrist had the outline of a tree and a few celestial bodies but was still overwhelmingly dull and gray. Often when you’d get lost in thought, you’d run your fingers over the ink imaging what it would look like if and when you met your soulmate. Thoughts about your tattoo would lead to thoughts of your soulmate. What would it be like? Smart, athletic, outgoing? Would his personality be similar to ours or would he be everything you weren’t?_

The day he lost his grandfather, just hours before playing his first USHL game, Brock learned something that no one had mentioned to him before about his tattoo. As he was dressing and trying to prepare mentally to step onto the ice, a warmth flooded his ribcage and when he looked down his tattoo hadn’t changed in the way that everyone described it would…instead it was simply glowing faintly and he suddenly felt like he wasn’t so alone.

_It was just another evening sitting and doing homework when your wrist suddenly felt like it had been dipped in a bucket of cold water. Glancing down you noticed that a few of the tiny stars that had recently appeared had vanished and an ache filled your chest. Something had happened and while the remainder of your tattoo signaled that your soulmate was okay, you couldn’t suppress the feeling of loss that had washed over you. Pressing your hand to your tattoo lessened the chill and you thought back to one of the many articles you’d read while waiting for your tattoo to appear in the first place._

_The science or rather the magic behind the tattoo phenomena was still very much a mystery but you knew that you weren’t the first person to experience physical sensations because of it. There was speculation that it was a method of communication for soulmates but how/if it worked and why were still unknown. If they were right, then at least your soulmate would know that you were here for him even if you had no idea who he was._

The same glow and warming sensation appeared months later in Slovakia, shortly after he received news that two of his friends were in a car accident, killing one and severely injuring the other. This time he planned on asking but before he could, it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

_When the ice cold feeling appeared a second time a few months later, you once again touched your tattoo until a calming feeling filled your anxious mind. You may not understand what is happening but you were aware enough that there had to be something behind a greater connection stemming from the ever growing galaxy on your skin._

As his career continued to grow and blossom, so too did the mountain range gracing his side. By the time he started college, it was no longer bleak and grey but instead varying shades of light blue and purple taking on a watercolor look. Still, the colors in his tattoo were nothing like those that some of his teammates sported, solid and bright and almost sparkling. These teammates had met their soulmate and Brock couldn’t help but envy the day that his tattoo would too be so bright and full of life.

_Through your freshman and sophomore years of undergrad, more color appeared on your wrist but they were light, almost washed out in appearance and you longed for the deep, rich colors you were certain would come with time._

He’d been in his room studying the first time the icy cold sensation appeared on his side, chilling him to the bone. When he’d moved to the mirror in his room to examine his tattoo, he gasped seeing that all of the color had disappeared, leaving only the empty shell from years before. Pressing a palm to where the blues and purples had been just hours before he felt this unexplainable sense of fear, dread, and shame course through him. None of this made any sense. He couldn’t help but feel that something had happened to you; something that would change the course of your future together. For the rest of the night, he sat with a hand pressed to his ribs hoping that you would know he was here with you, praying that everything was okay.

_It was the beginning of your junior year. You’d decided to go out with your new roommate to a party because she claimed that you weren’t getting the proper college experience with your head stuck in a book all the time. At first you were having fun. You’d taken a wine cooler from the fridge in the kitchen and sipped at it while mingling. It was after your roommate talked you into doing a few shots that the night transformed into the worst of your life._

_Wobbling a little as you stepped onto the front porch of the house you were at, you tried to shake the foggy feeling in your brain. It wasn’t long after that you started feeling sick and decided you needed to go home. When you couldn’t find your roommate in the party you simply sent her a text to let her know that you’d meet her back at your apartment._

_Since you’d never felt unsafe on campus, you started the few blocks walk back home. Before you could turn the corner to your apartment however you were tugged into a darkened alley and shoved against a wall. The moment two rough hands began tugging at your clothing you knew what was happening and though you wanted to scream, wanted to cry out for help, no sound would leave your throat._

_Tears poured down your face as you counted the seconds, praying for it all to be over. When he left you lying on the pavement 346 seconds later you felt numb and unable to move. When you finally opened your eyes you saw the stars on your wrist twinkling and for a moment you swore it was a figment of your imagination until a steady warmth begun at your wrist and radiated throughout your body._

_It was the warmth that gave you the strength to call 911. It was a warmth that stayed with you as you sat in a hospital bed ashamed, relaying what had happened and a warmth that didn’t disappear until you were back at your apartment and drifting into a medicated sleep._

It was the end of his second season with North Dakota before the colors on his ribs had returned to where they’d been before. Once he’d arrived in Vancouver however, the blue and purple mountains instantly grew more vibrant and trees appeared, littering the outside edge of the mountainscape.

_Coming to terms that you were now a statistic, that you had been a victim was hard but thanks to the support of your roommate, your family, and plenty of university therapist and support you were no longer afraid to leave your apartment anymore. It had taken an entire semester of online classes because stepping onto campus nearly sent you into hysterics but you were finally rejoining the land of the living._

_Honestly, you were so focused on yourself, on healing that you hadn’t paid much attention to your tattoo. But the day you changed your mindset from victim to survivor you noticed the blues and pinks for the first time and it made you smile. Still, you prayed your soulmate would accept you baggage and all._

Still, talking with some of his older teammates told him that it could still be years before you’d meet, that the increase in color didn’t always signify that it would happen any time soon. So over the course of the next two years, he waited patiently, watching as birds would appear in the landscape before disappearing, trees would grow and shrink or disappear altogether. And when they did he made sure to reach out to you through touch, hoping that his warmth would reach you wherever you were; hoping that the same warmth and glow that appeared when he was having a bad day was you trying to reach out to him.

_There were still good days and bad days even after you got through the first stage of healing. On the good days, your tattoo appeared brighter though it was probably all in your mind. On the bad days, well it was those days you loved your tattoo the most because your stars would twinkle and again a comforting warmth would fill you from head to toe. No matter what people may say, you knew your soulmate was right there urging you to keep your head up and showing you love and patience waiting for you to make it to him._

Although Brock wants the kind of love and connection that his teammates, friends, and family have, he’s a patient man and not willing to settle. As long as he has his tattoo as proof that you’re out there somewhere, struggling to make it to him, he’ll wait with a palm ready to offer support whenever he can.

_It was a sisters’ vacation that led you to hustle through a Minnesota airport, dodging people as you rushed to see your siblings for the first time in months. Spotting them ahead you turned on your heel again and suddenly barreled into a tall blonde man. Murmuring quick apologies you hurried off and greeted your sisters before heading out of the busy airport. Loading your bag into the trunk of the car you nearly jumped when your youngest sister frantically spoke your name._

_“Y/N!!! Your tattoo….”_

_When you glanced down at your wrist you nearly burst into tears because what had been pretty but still light was now a stunning mix of blacks, whites, blues, green, and pinks in brilliant color. You’d literally run right into your soulmate but you still had no idea who he was or how to find him again._

_Hopefully fate would bring him back to you again._


	7. Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish (Song Blurb) [Brock Boeser]

The bar was unusually busy the night he walked through those doors for the first time. Your coworker had called out sick, so you were racing up and down the length of the bar, pouring out beers and mixing drinks. You barely had a second to breathe and you could only hope the tips would be worth the exhaustion you were already feeling. Though you were constantly being hailed back and forth by customers you noticed him slide onto a bar stool in the corner. He hadn’t even signaled for your attention but those blue eyes of his had jumped out and grabbed you the second you spotted them in the dim light. 

You knew who he was despite his effort to mask his identity and you were surprised to find him in a place like this because it wasn’t the typical clubs you’d heard that the Canucks frequent. He appeared to be alone and after you finished making a rum and cola you made your way over to him, leaning against the bar to ask what he was drinking tonight. 

His voice was soft as he requested a beer and after pulling one from under the bar in front of you, you placed it in front of him sending him a soft smile. Other customers quickly demanded your attention. You’d had rude patrons before but tonight it seemed like they had all shown up at once and of course, it was a night that you were a one-woman show. It was hard making everyone happy and despite your best efforts, you were certain a few patrons were going to leave without tipping you as they cursed you out for being too slow to respond to their drunken needs. 

Surrounded by a bunch of drunken idiots you couldn’t help but smile when you’d glance down the bar to him. He never once called you over to him but when you’d meet his gaze and raise an eyebrow he’d occasionally nod and you’d finish whatever task you were doing to grab him another beer, those blue eyes being the only good thing about the night. 

As you closed down the bar at the end of the night you couldn’t help but sigh. Your tips were decent but were nowhere in the realm of where they should be in relation to the number of people and the quantity of alcohol you’d served during your shift. Pulling your hair into a ponytail as you wiped counters down you almost missed the small envelope tucked into the corner of the bar. That hadn’t been there earlier and when you pulled it out you couldn’t help but gasp at the three crisp bills tucked inside along with a scratchy note “Since we both know the jerks around here won’t tip properly. BB.” 

Over the course of the next few months, he came in almost weekly, always alone and tucked himself into the corner of the bar. When it was busy you communicated silently through smiles and those blue eyes of his. When things were quieter, you’d find yourself lingering near him, quiet conversations about things that didn’t really matter. Each time he’d leave a more than generous tip and a scratchy note about how your smile made his day and how this was the highlight of his week. 

When he didn’t come in for almost two weeks you found yourself wondering if something had happened to keep his pretty blue eyes away. As much as he claimed that your smile made his day, his blue eyes did the same for you. Even without saying a word, the silent communication spoke volumes and when you did talk it was like a whole new world opening up. 

It had been three weeks since you’d seen him last and you’d started to give up hope on him ever returning to your little dumpy bar. The last patron had just left and you were about to head to the front door to lock up before you finished closing down for the night when the chimes sounded. Your back was turned and you quickly called out that you were closed as you turned to see who had walked in. The moment your eyes met his you couldn’t help but gasp, a glass slipping from your fingers and shattering on the floor. 

Within two strides he was there, lifting you away from the broken glass and the feeling of his hands on your hips sucked the wind out of you. 

“What are you doing here?” You whispered, staring up at him, broken glass forgotten as his presence was a far more pressing question. “Not that I’m not glad to see you…I’ve been worried. I missed you.” That admission scared you because you barely even knew him but somehow his eyes and his presence were something you looked forward to and a day just wasn’t that great without them. 

“I…I thought if I stopped coming here that maybe what I was feeling would just go away but it didn’t…” His voice was low, his hands still pressed into the skin of your hips as he stood over you. “It’s completely crazy that your smile is what I fall asleep thinking about and that I don’t even know you and you’re the first thing that pops into my head when I wake up.” 

The sound of his voice speaking those words and the way his blue eyes were peering straight into you made you shiver and after a moment you lifted a hand pressing it to lay flat against his chest. “What are you saying Brock?” You questioned, your teeth grazing over the skin of your bottom lip tugging on it gently. 

“I…I don’t really know. But I know you’re the only one I want to see after a rough loss or a big win and I want that smile to be just for me.” After a moment his left hand moved from your waist to brush his thumb over your cheek and you couldn’t help the smile that graced your face at his touch. 

“This smile is all for you Brock…and it will be as long as those damned ocean eyes are just for me.” 

Chuckling he nodded and dipped his head down to press his lips against yours in a soft kiss, your fingers shifting to tangle in his hair. 

After pulling away, Brock helped you clean up and close down the bar before dragging you to a 24/7 diner for milkshakes. 

Who would have thought that a new future was on the horizon all because of some ocean eyes?


	8. Telling Colton Parayko you’re pregnant (headcanon)

(Going to preface this with the assumption that I feel like Colton is the type to be anal about using protection until a decision is made to not…) So with that.

  * You’ve been married for just a few months, still definitely in the honeymoon phase.
  * After getting back from your actual honeymoon the two of you had discussed having children and made the decision that you weren’t going to try yet…but you weren’t going to not try either. If it happened it happened.
  * Colton had been on a roadtrip when you’d started feeling sick and subsequently realized your period was late.
  * After taking a few tests you’d gone to see your doctor just to be sure.
  * And then you’d started planning on how to tell him, knowing that he was going to be thrilled.
  * At first you couldn’t decide whether to go big or to just keep it simple. Something somewhere in the middle won out.
  * Colton has always been a big reader and soon after you’d started dating the two of you had started to do those puzzle games that you order online and a box arrives where you have to solve a murder or something like that.
  * Needless to say, after some digging and many phone calls you’d found a company willing to customize a game to help you with the announcement. Now the theme of the game wasn’t explicitly about your announcement but there were definitely going to be some hints in there before it came out pretty obviously as one of the clues (usually added in as a distraction from the main case).
  * The company had promised to get it to you asap because hiding this from Colton wasn’t easy, but you were shocked that within 5 days it arrived at your doorstep.
  * Getting Colton to sit down and work on it with you took a few more days, but watching him puzzle over the hints as they appeared had you struggling to keep a neutral look on your face. He tried to give up for the night a few times but you kept urging him to continue and when he finally finished a work puzzle and it read out “you’re going to be a dad” the way his body froze made you lose your breath for a moment.
  * When he looked up at you, you could see tears forming in his eyes and seeing them made your eyes well up too. “Are you serious babe?” He questioned, voice struggling to produce any sound at all. Shifting around the kitchen table you nodded and brushed the pad of your thumb over his cheek.
  * Seconds later his head was buried into your stomach and his shoulders started to shake.
  * When he finally steadied and pulled back, his hands had you pulled into his lap and his lips were on your own, kissing softly and sweetly.
  * “We’re really having a baby?” He whispered, gaze fixed on your eyes.
  * “Yeah Colt…you’re gonna be a dad.”
  * Any hopes of finishing the puzzle box were abandoned as Colton carried you back to bed and began kissing down to your stomach.


	9. Imagine - Ariana Grande (Song Blurb) [Elias Pettersson]

It wasn’t often that you and Elias both had the day off together. You were attending school and working to afford it and he was a professional hockey player who sometimes was on the road more than he was home. It was why days like this were so treasured.

Though you’d both woken up over an hour ago, neither of you had made the effort to leave his bed, instead, you were curled into his chest, your head tucked into his neck as you breathed in the scent of his soap and detergent mixed with something you could only define as him.

Eventually, he lifted your joined hands to his mouth, kissing your skin gently. Looking up at him, you smiled and tugged his mouth closer to your own, kissing him softly. Pulling back you stared into his blue eyes for a moment before settling yourself back in his arms.

“I love you.” You whispered, knowing that he knew but feeling the need to say it anyway. When he murmured the words back in Swedish you smiled. You definitely didn’t understand the language but he had used that phrase enough that you knew its meaning.

“Imagine if we could just stay like this forever.” You whispered, the fingers of your free hand reaching up to tangle gently in his blond hair.

“Come with me this summer and we can spend plenty of mornings just like this…” He responded causing your eyes to go wide. You’d only been dating for a few months and now he was basically asking you to go to Sweden with him for the summer.

“Elias…” You whispered, shifting to hover over him a bit. “I…I don’t know how I’d swing that. I mean there’s getting a passport and the whole visa thing…and I need to work to save up for fall tuition…”

“Well…I mean there’s one thing that could make all of that a whole lot easier…” He mumbled, his cheeks going pink. Though it was your right hand he had laced with his own, the fact that he was playing with your ring finger made your eyes furrow.

“Are….are you implying…” You whispered, your eyes now going wide with disbelief.

“I mean…if that’s something you want…I’ll admit I’ve imagined it.”

“So have I.” You breathed, your voice growing tight as tears pooled in your eyes. It hadn’t taken long after meeting him to realize how perfect Elias was for you but you never thought this was a realistic possibility so soon. With his thumb brushing against your cheek you swallowed hard.

“Do you really want to marry me?” You questioned causing your boyfriend’s grin to grow as he stretched beneath you to reach into his bedside drawer. When his hand returned it was holding a tiny black box and immediately the pooled tears began to fall.

“More than anything.” He stated, popping the box open to reveal a simple platinum band that had a gorgeous round cut diamond resting on it. Glancing between you and the box, his gaze grew expectant and after nodding at him quickly, the ring was slipped out of its box and onto your finger. “I can’t imagine my world without you.” He murmured before kissing you softly, laughter ringing through the apartment as you squealed excitement hitting as you realized that you were really going to marry this man.


	10. Winter Cuddles [Elias Pettersson]

Vancouver winters were not to be trifled with. It had been snowing endlessly for the past 48 hours and didn’t seem like it would be stopping any time soon. Despite having the apartment heat cranked up and being piled under numerous blankets, you were still absolutely freezing. 

You had texted Elias complaining about how you couldn’t get warm, not expecting him to do anything about it. So when he showed up at your door half an hour later you really weren’t expecting him. Still you had been friends for quite some time now and you weren’t going to turn down having someone to spend time with. 

After shedding his winter layers, Elias pulled opened his backpack and pulled out a sweatshirt and another blanket from the backpack he’d brought with him. Moving over to you, his hands forced your blanket cocoon off of you momentarily as he pulled the warm sweatshirt down over your head. Both blankets in hand, he quickly tugged you back to the couch where you’d been hunkered down, Disney movies playing on the tv. Adding his own blanket to the pile, he snuggled down into the mass of fabric before pulling you down and tugging you in pressed against his warm body, blankets draped over the two of you. With Elias’s warm hands pressed against your lower back under the sweatshirt, you finally felt yourself starting to warm up and you stayed that way for the rest of the day, grateful to have a friend to willingly serve as your own personal heater.


	11. Twins! [Elias Pettersson]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Twins? Are you freaking kidding me?!” with Elias Pettersson [758 words]

It was supposed to be just a regular boring doctor’s appointment to check up on how the baby and you were doing as you neared the end of your first trimester. You’d insisted to Elias that he wasn’t going to miss anything when he protested you having an appointment while he was on the road. You had only planned on the doctor taking some measurements such as your weight and to check in with you and maybe run some blood work. 

That had been the plan until the doctor found out that your levels were off. The first clue had been that your weight gain was more than double what the doctor had expected. At first, she assured you that that wasn’t completely outside of the norm but that it was something that you would continue to measure. Then the doctor had gotten your hCG levels back and those were also outside of the expected range. You weren’t aware of the possibility that anything was off until you saw your doctor’s face as she took a doppler reading of the baby’s heart rate. 

The next thing you knew, an ultrasound machine was being wheeled into the room and your doctor was smearing more gel onto your stomach. After a moment she turned the screen to face you and your jaw dropped as she pointed out not one but two little blobs residing in your womb. Twins. The thought of being pregnant with more than one baby was a terrifying thought and you had no idea how you were going to tell Elias. 

As you certainly couldn’t do it over the phone you were somewhat short with Elias when he called, insisting that you and the baby were just fine. Technically you and both babies were fine but it meant that you were going to have more appointments as your pregnancy was now higher risk and in the end, you would be bringing two children into the world instead of the one that you were expecting. 

In the following few days while you waited for the Canucks to return home from their road trip you did your best to not let the news of your twins panic you. Of course, you were excited, but it was such a big thing and handling it on your own was difficult. 

Elias got back late at night, long after you had passed out from the exhaustion of carrying two babies. Waking long before him with another bout of morning sickness you ended up curled up on the couch waiting for your boyfriend to awake. You found yourself dozing in the process and you must have been out of it enough that you missed Elias waking up until he was kneeling in front of you, pressing soft kisses to your stomach and talking to the baby. 

Knowing that now was as good a time as any to break the news to him, you reached out and gently tugged his hand pulling him onto the couch with you. 

“Hey, babe…I need to tell you something.” Elias’s hand fell to your stomach and he leaned his head against the couch cushions, nodding at you to say whatever it was that was on your mind. 

“How do you feel about having two kids?” You asked, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. 

“I mean yeah sure…we can have a second someday.” He agreed nonchalantly. 

“And if someday is in 7 months?” You clarified, watching as Elias’s eyes went wide and he jolted upright. 

“Twins? Are you freaking kidding me?!” He exclaimed, waiting for you to nod. “I thought you said I wouldn’t miss anything!” 

“I’m sorry…” You trailed off, a hint of sarcasm lacing your words. This had come as completely unexpected to you too because if you had any idea you definitely would have insisted that he be by your side. It was pretty clear that Elias’s head was spinning for a moment and then his lips were on yours kissing you fiercely. 

“We get two for the price of one?” He asked, eyes softening with emotion. “This is fucking incredible. I can’t wait to meet them both.” His joy was overwhelming and you couldn’t help but burst into tears, burying your head into the crook of his neck. 

The fact that you were expecting twins was a lot…but knowing that you weren’t alone and that Elias was excited to have two little ones on the way made everything so much better. It would be hard…but you would get through it together.


	12. Sledding [Gabe Landeskog - platonic imagine]

You had been friends with Gabe since you were little and he was totally your soulmate…just in a completely platonic way. He was the big brother (by a whole two months) that you never had and you weren’t sure what you would do without him in your life. 

Needless to say, you were so proud of him. He was living out his dream in the NHL, he had married a wonderful woman who in turn was also practically a sister to you and now he was a dad and was doing a fantastic job at it. Witnessing all of his successes filled you with joy but it was also hard being so far away from him because you were witnessing them through facetime and not in person. 

Gabe and Mel had both tried to get you to take a vacation in Denver from the moment little Linnea was born but you didn’t want to intrude on their time with their newborn. Gabe finally got you to cave in late January and by mid-February, you were taking the transoceanic flight to the States and then out to Denver to meet your adorable ‘niece’ and to spend a week with your best friend. 

Upon your arrival, Mel had insisted that Gabe take you out for dinner and drinks so the two of you could have a much-needed catch-up session. Sure you talked all the time, but doing it on the phone with the time difference and doing it in person were two different things. It had been great to spend some time with him one-on-one but it had been just as great to spend the following days getting lots of baby snuggles and going to Gabe’s games just like you had for so many years. 

It was your second to last day in Colorado when you awoke to a fresh snowfall. Though Linnea was still little and didn’t understand, she was now sitting up by herself and so Gabe had insisted that the four of you go to a park for a little bit to enjoy the winter weather. Though you couldn’t stay long because you certainly didn’t want the baby to get sick, just seeing her all bundled up in the snow while Mel took a few pictures was adorable. 

As much as Gabe loves his daughter, he was easily distracted from watching her by the other children in the park, sledding down the hills. You had just handed back a smiling Linnea to Mel when Gabe called out your name. 

“Y/N! Remember when we used to go sledding?” Of course, you remembered and you laughed softly at his excitement. “C’mon. We should totally do it again.” Looking over at Mel you just saw her roll her eyes at her husband causing you to laugh once again. 

“Um…I think we’re kinda missing something bud…” You responded, motioning up the hill to the one thing the sledders had that you did not. Gabe clearly understood but just shrugged, mischievous smile on his face. 

“That can be remedied…” He declared, reaching out to tug you with him over to the hill where the kids were sledding. Looking back over your shoulder, Mel just laughed and you knew that you were going to have to go along with whatever antics Gabe had in mind. Near the bottom of the hill, Gabe approached a pair of children, one of which was wearing an Avs hat. “Hey…how’s it going?” He asked them and you watched as their eyes went wide in recognition. “Mind if my friend and I borrow your sleds for a few minutes? I promise we’ll bring them back and then I can sign your hats for you…” Gabe offered and immediately the children nodded handing their sleds over to him. 

Sleds in one hand and yours in the other, Gabe pulled you up the hill before dropping the sleds to the ground and motioning for you to climb on. 

“C’mon. I’ll race you to the bottom…for old times sake.” He declared and when he smiled that damned smile of his there was no way that you could say no. So the two of you raced down the hill before running back up for a few minutes, your laughter filling the air. It was just like old times’ sake and you cherished getting to spend this time with your best friend. 

After returning the sleds, Gabe made good on his promise and signed a few things for the kids before you returned to Mel and Linnea and the four of you headed back to the house for a fire and some hot chocolate, childhood movies playing on tv while Linnea napped on Gabe’s chest. 

Though some things changed with adulthood, others stayed the same and all of it fills your heart with so much joy. No matter what changed, Gabe was always going to be your best friend and you were always going to be a key figure in his life, distance or not. Forever.


	13. Arcade Date (headcanon) [Jeff Skinner]

  * Jeff purchasing the biggest things of tokens he can for the two of you to split. 
  * letting you pick what game you want to play first
  * pouting when you beat him by sheer luck (or maybe a hidden skill) 
  * playing a best of five series in air hockey because even in an arcade you cannot keep him away from the ice. He may or may not let you win, but he won’t admit to it either way. 
  * you’re laughing so hard through it all and he just has this silly grin on his face and a blush on his cheeks. 
  * maybe you pretend to absolutely suck at basketball so he’ll help you in the free throw game because you just want him to touch you. 
  * when you need a break you order a pizza and just talk and laugh, learning more about each other. 
  * the two of you are just running around children even though you’re both adults and it’s the best date you’ve ever been on. 
  * by the end of the night you have so many tickets between the two of you that you end up bringing home a big ass stuffed animal which he insists you keep. 


	14. Speechless - Dan and Shay (Song Blurb) [Josh Anderson]

If there was one thing you hated about dating a hockey player it was that you frequently ended up spending the holidays alone. The NHL schedule didn’t understand things like Halloween, Thanksgiving, New Years, Valentine’s Day, or Easter. There was nothing worse than the first holiday you’d shown up at your parents and had to explain that your boyfriend was halfway across the country and therefore not there on such an important family day.

Needless to say, you felt blessed when you found out that Josh would be home for New Year’s Eve this year. Granted he had to play a game before you could celebrate but still, by midnight he would be all yours for at least a few hours. Since Nick Folino was hosting a party after the game you’d left early, heading back to the house you shared with Josh in order to get all dolled up. The party was 20’s themed, of course, and so you’d purchased a special dress for the occasion and Josh hadn’t seen it yet. It was navy because you knew that was one of his favorite colors on you and while the pattern was bold and glittery and therefore wasn’t exactly your taste, the shape of the dress hugged each and every one of your curves, the curves that Josh repeatedly stated that he loved so much.

You were just finishing getting ready, putting your jewelry on when Josh walked through the door, calling up to you because the party was starting soon and all he needed to do was change out a couple pieces of his suit to the ones he’d left hanging in the bathroom downstairs.

“Be down in 5!” You called back knowing that you just needed to double-check your hair and makeup and then slip some shoes on and you’d be ready.

______

Downstairs Josh had finished changing and was downing a bottle of water while he waited for you to descend the stairs. The first thing to hit him was the wave of your perfume floating down the stairs. He’d heard all about this dress from Cam’s wife and he already knew that you were going to blow him away the moment that he saw you. Not that it would be the first time that you blew his mind, you’d done it plenty of times before.

The moment you first appeared he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. There were so many thoughts racing through his head but there wasn’t a single word that would form on his tongue. You were absolutely beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, amazing and he was a goddamn lucky son of a gun that you were his. Meeting your eyes, Josh just stared up at you, trying to communicate everything he was thinking without words, thankful that you always seemed to be able to read him.

As you stepped forward he placed a hand on your hip and you could feel him shaking slightly. Smiling you leaned up and brushed your thumb over his cheek, silently communicating back to him that you understood what he was feeling. He looked just as good in his suit in your mind but the way he was looking at you completely took your breath away. After a moment, his hand reached up to take yours and he spun you around, taking in the sight of you from every angle. When you were stationary in front of him again, eyes soft and warm you couldn’t help but stretch to kiss him before using your thumb once more to wipe away the traces of your lipstick left on his mouth.

As you headed out to the party, wrapped in Josh’s arm you couldn’t help but look up at him. You loved that he didn’t even need to say a word to express how he felt. Never had someone being speechless been so meaningful.

Dress inspiration:


	15. New Years Eve Blurb [Juuse Saros]

New Year’s in Dallas. 

You still weren’t quite sure how you had gotten here or how you were surrounded by a group of hockey players in a hotel suite but somehow this was where you found yourself. Tomorrow was the winter classic and you had been dragged along by Nick Bonino and his family in order to help with their daughter Maisy. But instead of being curled up in a dark and quiet hotel room with the little girl you were instead in the room where all the partying was going on. 

You had met a few of the players on occasion but this was the first time you were spending any significant time with them. Well…if one considered sitting in the corner of the room nursing a glass of wine “spending time.” With the travel and assisting at the family skate earlier, you were worn out and part of you wished you’d been given the option to go curl up in bed with your favorite little girl instead of dealing with a group of loud boisterous men and their significant others. 

Glancing up, your eyes met those of the younger goaltender and when he smiled at you, you couldn’t help but return it though you also quickly returned your gaze to the glass in your hand. Music was blasting through the room and you were shocked that there hadn’t been a noise complaint yet. Across the room, a few of the guys were playing poker while others had their significant others curled against their sides just talking and relaxing. Every so often Nick would pull you off your chair and try to get you involved in a conversation but for some reason, the divide between you (a nobody) and these men and their partners seemed overwhelmingly large. 

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the decibel level of the music, or maybe it was just the loneliness you were feeling but you had a headache coming on and were grateful that it was almost midnight. Once the clock struck to ring in the new year, you had every intention of sneaking back to your hotel room to pass out for the night. 

As the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight, the couples that had separated gravitated back together ready to share a midnight kiss. At the same time, you made your way closer and closer to the door of the suite ready to slip out the moment your presence wouldn’t be missed. 

Just before midnight, you felt a warm presence over your shoulder and when you turned you were surprised to find Juuse standing there with a second champagne flute. You had finished your wine over an hour ago and had left your cup sitting on one of the many tables around the room leaving you with empty hands. 

“For the toast?” He murmured and though your head was pounding even more now you knew that you’d never hear the end of it if you didn’t participate in the toast. 

“Thanks.” You responded, taking the flute from his hands as the group of people around you started the countdown at 60 seconds. Part of you expected Juuse to walk away now that you had a glass, but instead he stayed close enough that you could feel the body heat radiating from him. Around you, everyone was beginning to cheer and you leaned back against the wall just watching them all enjoy themselves. 

“10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” 

Feeling a warm hand pressed into your back caused you to turn, finding Juuse offering his glass out for you to tap yours against. Something about his touch made you smile as you did so, quickly downing the liquid inside. 

“Happy New Year Juuse.” You murmured, looking up at him. 

“Happy New Year Y/N.” He responded, just as quietly. Around you, the couples were still kissing and glancing around at them made an unconscious frown appear on your face. Barely a moment later, the goalie’s warm fingers were taking the glass from yours to set aside before his fingers grazed your jaw just barely. “It’s not officially New Year’s without a first kiss right?” He breathed and for a moment your heart stilled before it started racing, threatening to burst from your chest. 

“Uh…I guess not…” You replied, your hesitancy causing his brow to raise as if questioning whether he could take that as consent or not. Apparently, your eyes told him enough that he dropped his hand back to your hip before pressing his lips to your own, just grazing them softly. Immediately your skin began to tingle and warmth flooded through you. Feeling bold, or maybe just a little tipsy, you kissed him properly, letting it linger this time until suddenly he pulled back humming slightly. 

“hyvää uutta vuotta…” You had no idea what he said but figured it probably wasn’t important. “You should get to bed.” He eventually mused. “And you might want to take something for that headache.” He added kissing your forehead once before turning and walking away leaving you to try and figure out what the hell had just happened. 

Your headache was getting worse by the minute though so you took his advice and slipped out of the party and back down to your hotel room. Laying in bed you would swear that your lips still tingled and as you drifted off to sleep you couldn’t get the young Finnish goaltender out of your head. If you dreamt of a year of more kisses like that…well, no one had to know.


	16. Snowball fight [Matthew Tkachuk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. I’m having a snowball fight with my friend in the park and I hit you instead

Adulthood left little time to enjoy the simple pleasures of childhood. There was a job that needed work because there were bills to pay and by the time you arrived home at the end of each day, you needed to clean, eat, and then go to sleep before doing it all over again. 

Today though, you were babysitting your nephew and he had dragged you to a local park because you lived in an apartment and he wanted to play in the freshly fallen snow. At first, you just watched as he ran around but sitting still exposed you to a chill that crept deep into your bones. 

Your attempt at building a snowman was interrupted by a snowball hitting your back and suddenly you were involved in an all-out war with the little boy who had thrown the icy mixture. It wasn’t long before you were dashing around trees for protection while you built up an arsenal and then darting back out to try and nail your ornery nephew with as many as you could.

The longer you played, the more out of breath you got and in turn the worse your aim became. You’d been hidden behind another tree for at least a few minutes when you popped out and tossed a snowball at the first glimpse of movement. It was only a second later that you realized your mistake when you were pelted by a snowball from your left…the opposite direction from your latest toss. 

A silent prayer went up for your aim to be off…but, of course, this time you hit your target dead-on. A hand flew to your mouth as the innocent bystander you’d just pelted turned, revealing a broad man with curly brown hair peeking out of his winter hat. Your heart began to race, fearing that he would be angry. For a second he glared at you before his eyes traveled behind you to where your nephew had paused upon realizing what had happened. 

Suddenly a small smile appeared on his face and he was bending down to create a few snowballs of his own. A gentle toss in your direction was followed by one to your nephew who immediately perked up at this stranger’s participation. Your little game continued with an added player for a few minutes before you yelled out to your nephew that you were done and needed a break. 

Sitting down on the bench you watched as the stranger you had hit disappeared, only to reappear a few minutes later from the hot chocolate stand partway across the park. He approached with three cups of steaming liquid and when he reached the bench asked with his eyes if he could sit next to you. Nodding in surprise you took the cup he offered out to you, your eyes taking him in and assessing his threat level. He seemed harmless so after a moment of blowing on your cup, you took a small sip, feeling it warm you from inside. 

“Sorry for hitting you with that snowball, I thought you were my nephew…” You eventually murmured, watching as the young boy worked on building something out of the snow. A low chuckle filled your ears and if your cheeks weren’t already pink from the cold they would certainly be at the sound. 

“Don’t worry about it…I’ve taken hits that were far worse than that before.” He teased. “Plus it seemed like you have your hands full so I can’t say I blame you.” He added taking a sip out of his own cup as he leaned further back into the bench. 

“Still. I should have been paying more attention. I’m the adult and shouldn’t have gotten so caught up in the game.” The man beside you eyed you curiously. 

“Seriously, no harm no foul. We’re all allowed to act like kids every now and then.” There was something about his voice that assured you that it was really alright even if his expression seemed somewhat hard naturally. 

“Thank you. For not getting angry. And for the hot chocolate.” You spoke softly, taking another sip of the hot liquid. 

“You’re welcome.” The man next to you spoke. “I mean if you really wanted to make it up to me you could let me take you on a date.” 

His words caused you to sputter as you choked on another sip of your hot chocolate. 

“I don’t even know your name.” You declared. Suddenly, a gloved hand reached out to you.

“I’m Matthew. So…how ‘bout that date?” A warm smile lit up his face when you eventually nodded in agreement. 

*****

Years later you’d look back and laugh at how a snowball fight and horrible aim led to your very last ‘first date’.


	17. Heartbeat blurb [Mikko Rantanen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “Can I just lay on your chest? The sound of your heartbeat always helps calm me down.” [722 words]

It wasn’t the burned meatloaf that caused tears to stream down your cheeks. Rather, it was the culmination of seemingly every little thing going wrong that had you falling apart on your kitchen floor. You’d forgotten to pay a bill on time, you were behind on all of the work you needed to do with deadlines looming over you, you had spilled your cats food all over the floor the previous night because the lid hadn’t been on all the way, you’d woken up to flat tires and then proceeded to be yelled at by another customer when you were trying to do your grocery shopping. The grocery shopping that was supposed to feed you and a friend tonight if you hadn’t forgotten to set a timer and burned your dinner. 

It was as you were sobbing on the kitchen floor that you heard a knock on your door and when you didn’t respond after a minute, the door crept open, Mikko calling out for you. The last thing you wanted was for him to find you like this…the two of you honestly weren’t close enough for that but there wasn’t much you could do about it now, your breathing too shaky to control. 

When Mikko found you, he immediately crouched down beside you in concern, his nose only then picking up on the smell of burnt food. Still, somehow he knew that this breakdown was caused by so much more than that and he quickly reached out a hand to pull you to your feet, ushering you over to your couch. As you melted into the cushions, tears still streaming down your cheeks you could hear Mikko in the other room calling in a takeout order before doing his best to clean up the mess you’d made. 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed before he returned to you, sitting down beside you. 

“What can I do?” He questioned, the soft tone of his voice slightly jarring. For some reason you expected him to be disappointed with you. The whole reason he was coming over was for a home-cooked meal and you couldn’t even manage to give him that. There wasn’t any tinge of disappointment or anger in his tone of voice though, only concern for you. Your brain was still racing as you searched for a way to calm yourself down. In your frazzled state, the only thing that came to mind was how safe you felt when Mikko hugged you and your head rested against the broad expanse of his chest. Still…you weren’t sure the two of you were close enough for you to make that request and so you hesitated in saying the words until Mikko’s hand brushed over your knee in an attempt to draw you back to him. 

“Can I just lay on your chest? The sound of your heartbeat always helps calm me down.” Looking down at you, Mikko’s gaze went soft and he quickly leaned back against the couch cushions, pulling your body closer to his own. 

“Of course…come ‘ere.” He murmured, his fingers carding through your hair as he guided your head onto his chest. With the sound of his heart beating in your ear and the feeling of his fingers running through your hair, you finally felt your breathing slow and your heart rate reduce. It wasn’t until you had steadied yourself that Mikko spoke again, though he refused to let you move off of him. “I’d ask what happened but I feel like this was probably something that was building and just exploded inside you tonight. So instead I’ll just ask if you’re okay? We’ll lay like this until dinner comes and then we can open a bottle of wine and watch a movie.” 

Assuring him that you would be okay, you stayed cuddled together until your food arrived and then spend the rest of the night exactly how Mikko had described. It felt like something had shifted between the two of you, but you weren’t sure of exactly what that shift was or what it meant for your friendship moving forward. Dwelling on that would just send you into another panic so instead, you would just have to take it for what it was and cross that bridge if and when you came to it.


	18. Hand Holding Blurb [Nathan MacKinnon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32\. “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”
> 
> 9\. “I want everyone in the world to know you’re mine.” [812 words]

You’d been going on dates with Nate for a few weeks after meeting at a local rink. You had just moved to Nova Scotia and now that you were in Canada full time it was probably time to learn to skate. Since you didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of the locals you had rented out a small patch of ice time, not knowing that after your session the ice was going to be used by people who actually knew what they were doing. The moment he walked into the rink, a few minutes before your time was up, you knew exactly who he was and his presence sent you toppling onto the ice, your balance still shaky. It was going to take a few more skating sessions before you could feel confident in your ability to even skate laps. 

Flushed red, you picked yourself off the ice and decided that it was probably best if you called it and didn’t embarrass yourself further. So you were a little surprised when the man who had sent you toppling, the one and only Nathan MacKinnon, had blocked your way off the ice. 

“You can’t end your ice time with a fall…” He mused a bit of a smirk on his face signaling that he had definitely not missed your little blunder. Sighing you placed your hands on your hips. 

“If that’s the rule I’d be here all day so…” You responded, your flush growing just from his presence alone. You had known meeting him was a possibility when you moved because Nova Scotia was only so big…you just hadn’t planned on it being like this. Nate’s smirk shifted to a frown for barely a moment before it returned and he shook his head, offering you a hand after taking off his gloves. 

“One lap. I’ll help and then you can call it a day.” 

One lap turned into one date. One date had turned into two and then three and now you’d like to think you had something real going on but you weren’t naive enough to assume as Nate hadn’t said anything that would make you think the two of you were officially together. 

Today was Canada Day though and Nate had invited you to his place for the get together he was hosting. You were a little surprised at the invitation but you hadn’t seen him in the past week so you were looking forward to it. Arriving at his house you texted him that you were there before climbing out of your car. You hadn’t really expected him to meet you out front but as you tried to compose yourself you spotted him walking down the front path, a bright smile on his face. 

“Hey…y/n.” He said, leaning in to give you a quick hug and peck your cheek in greeting. “Glad you could make it.” He added and suddenly his hand was reaching down to lace his fingers with your own. You expected him to let go of your hand when you reached the front door but instead, he squeezed as he reached for the handle. You could hear the voices of people inside and suddenly you froze, lifting your hands up closer to eye level.

“Uh Nate…” You mumbled, trying to hint to him that he didn’t have to hold your hand. His brows creased for a moment as you tried to communicate silently with him. 

“Oh.” He breathed after a moment but yet still didn’t release his grip. “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” He declared with a shrug, once again reaching for the door handle. 

“But Nate…” You repeated his name, this time pointing to the shadows created by the movements of people inside with your free hand. “Everyone will notice.” You added under your breath. 

Turning toward you, Nate took a moment to take in your expression. Kissing you quickly he pulled back and reached back to the door with the intent of entering without letting you stop him. As he opened the door, he tugged your linked hands. 

“Maybe I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He declared and before you had time to process those words you were surrounded by Nate’s friends and family causing you to react on your feet as Nate introduced you to everyone. 

So maybe you hadn’t talked about whether things were official or not but it was certainly leaning more toward this being a real relationship with every passing moment. 

And you were totally okay with that. If Nate could see you at your most embarrassing moments and still wanted to introduce you to the people closest to him then it was time to commit and give this a real shot at being something good without the lingering fear that you didn’t mean as much to him as he did to you.


	19. Outdoor Christmas Market [Tyson Jost]

It was hard finding time to have date nights with your boyfriend period. Add in the holidays and time alone was even more of a rarity. You had planned this for the last two weeks and it had been so worth it. Tyson had picked you up at seven and within 45 minutes you were walking around an outdoor Christmas market, hand in hand. 

The two of you shared stories of your favorite childhood Christmases and browsed the various goods that were being sold. Since he was driving Tyson stuck to drinking hot chocolate but insisted that you sip on a glass of mulled wine that was being sold at another booth. The alcohol and heat from Tyson’s body made you warm and giddy so that you didn’t even feel the Denver cold surrounding you. 

When the market closed down for the night, the two of you finally headed home, shopping bags full of the gifts you’d purchased in hand. When he dropped you off you kissed lazily for a few minutes and as you were about to say goodnight and step inside Tyson stopped you, his hand dropping to your waist. 

“This holiday season has been my favorite and I hope to have many more with you by my side.”


	20. Good Girls Gone Bad - Rihanna (Song Blurb) [Auston Matthews ft: Frederik Andersen]

Curled up on the couch, tears streamed down your face as the front door slammed shut. Once again Auston was going out with the guys and once again he’d pleaded with you to stay home. You weren’t naive, you knew exactly what was going on. 

Your fears were confirmed when hours later pictures filled your phone of your boyfriend draped all over another woman. No matter how many times you’d told him that it hurt you when he did this, he never listened. 

While there was a part of you that was crushed each and every time, a larger part of you continued to grow which was pissed off and had had enough. A knock at your door drew you from your pity party and you pushed yourself to your feet to answer it. Immediately you were met with the lips of a large danish man pressing down into your own as he forced you to step back letting him into the apartment. 

This affair had started a month or so ago on a night just like tonight where Auston was out picking up his next conquest. Freddie had shown up at your door with a look of pity and a bottle of wine. He’d insisted that you deserve way better than what Auston was doing to you and you’d agreed but expressed that you still loved him and didn’t know what to do. 

Multiple glasses of wine had led to him on top of you causing you to scream in pleasure. If Auston could be bad…well then so could you. 

Since then, Freddie would disappear shortly into their guys’ night out and show up at your door. Sometimes the sex was slow and soft but other times, when he sensed you were really pissed off, it would be rough and demanding. Tonight seemed like it would be the latter as Freddie tore your clothes off of you, pressing you hard against the wall. With you mostly nude and already panting, Freddie unbuckled his pants and quickly pressed inside of you, a sharp moan slipping from your throat at the way your body stretched around him. Dragging your nails down his chest you whispered in his ear about how good he felt and how much you needed him. Sweat dripped down both your bodies as Freddie pushed you to climax before spilling inside you. It was only when the two of you were snuggled on the couch for some post-coital snuggling that he spoke. 

“You should leave him.” He mumbled, his fingers scraping at your scalp while his beard brushed against the skin of your neck. “I would treat you so much better than he does.” 

He’d made the argument once before and you had shot him down immediately but this time you hesitated. The part of you that was so done with Auston’s shit wanted to say yes but at the same time, there was still a part of you holding you back. Fred didn’t fight you on answering him, instead, he stayed until the early morning hours before dipping out to go home and change. 

After a few restless hours of sleep, you pulled yourself from bed and into the shower. Hearing movement in the bedroom you knew that Auston had finally come home himself and was getting ready to go to practice. By the time you were done, however, he was gone. Grabbing the jacket he’d left laying on the bed, you moved to hang it up, slips of paper falling out of the pockets filled with phone numbers. At the same time, the shrill sound of a phone ringing met your ears and reaching for the phone Auston had left on the bed you saw a woman’s name and seductive photo flash across the screen. 

The fact that he had just left these out in the middle of your shared bedroom knowing you’d probably find that filled you with more rage than you’d ever felt and you snapped, pacing to your shared closet to fill your bags with as many of your belongings as they would hold. 

Bags packed, you grabbed a piece of paper from a notebook in the living room and scratched out a message saying that you were finally done with his crap, you’d packed your bags and were gone. Taping the note to the tv where you were sure he’d find it, you took his key from your key ring and gathered your belongings locking the door on the past you’d had with Auston. 

He’d had a girl good and he’d made her go bad and now she was never coming back. 

As you walked down the apartment hallway with bags in tow, a buzz of your phone signaled a response to the text you’d sent an hour earlier. 

_I left him. _

**Good.**


	21. “You look so sexy since your belly popped out.” (pregnancy blurb) [Elias Lindholm]

You’d been dreading this event. You’d been dreading it for months. You didn’t want to go. You wanted to throw a fit and just stay home. 

But you were an adult and you couldn’t do that as much as you wanted to. So you fixed your hair, you did your makeup, and you slid yourself into a dress…a dress that could not hide your expanding figure. 

And the way Elias eyed you as you met him at the front door almost made it worth it…almost. 

But then you were surrounded by a bunch of people who felt so fake, women who looked so tiny and you couldn’t help but feel, well fat. Elias had told you a million times that you looked beautiful, that he loves you, but that still couldn’t make up for the feeling of what felt like a million sets of eyes on you, all judging you. 

Plastering a fake smile on your face you did your best to mingle, finding yourself at the bar every time your glass emptied to receive another non-alcoholic drink. It was standing there that a warm hand settled on your lower back and your husband’s soft voice trickled into your ears. 

“You look so sexy since your belly popped out.” He murmured low, his voice meant for only you to hear. “That’s why everyone is staring. You’re so sexy. Showing off that you’re mine. That I’ve claimed you.” 

And though you shouldn’t be turned on, something inside you flipped like a switch and suddenly you were begging Elias to take you home. And maybe…just maybe the event was worth it if it meant sex like this was the end result.


	22. Coffee Shop Meeting [Elias Pettersson]

With it being Finals season, you practically lived in the coffee shop down the street from your apartment in Vancouver. Most days it felt like there wasn’t enough caffeine in the world to help you get through the amount of studying you had in hopes of passing all of your classes. 

While the shop was usually packed in the early morning hours by mid-afternoon it was usually quiet and you were able to sprawl out in the corner of the shop, books surrounding you. And while you really should focus on said books, you often found yourself people watching when you needed a break, trying to create stories around the lives of these strangers that were living in such close proximity to you. 

It was while people watching that you saw Elias for the first time. It was around 3 in the afternoon when he’d walked into the shop, his large frame immediately drawing your attention. The first thought that popped into your head was that he was cute. The second was slight awe at the way he carried himself and the fact that he had slipped a $20 bill into the tip jar for a coffee that couldn’t have cost him more than $6. His shy grateful smile was something that stuck with you for the rest of the day as you watched him leave. 

Only a few days had passed before you saw the tall blonde once more. Again he’d slipped into the shop quietly, however, today was much busier and you watched as he searched for an empty table after receiving his drink. Suddenly feeling guilty for taking up a four-top all by yourself, you quickly worked to clean up some of your mess to free up a place to sit…that is if he was interested. You’d just finished shoving half your books into your bag when you heard someone clearing their throat and looking up you saw him standing right in front of you. 

“Mind if I sit?” He asked and immediately you noticed the accent with which he spoke. 

“Not at all…feel free.” You insisted, sending him a soft smile as you returned your focus to the text in front of you. You’d been sitting in silence for nearly twenty minutes when you finally heard that soft voice again inquiring about what you were studying. 

Just like that, the ice was broken and you spent the next 3 hours just chatting with the man whose name you now knew. He was funny and sweet and the way he listened eagerly as you explained the concepts from your text made you feel like he actually cared and wasn’t just doing it because he felt like he had to. 

For some reason, you didn’t exchange numbers when you finally parted ways. However, it was only another day or two before you found him sitting at your usual table in the shop when you arrived. Moving to place your things down before ordering your usual, you were surprised to find that a second cup was sitting in front of Elias. 

“I…were you meeting someone?” You found yourself asking, not wanting to take the seat if he was waiting on someone else. A soft smirk on his face he motioned for you to sit. 

“I was…and she just arrived.” He stated, his comment causing a blush to fill your cheeks almost immediately. 

“And this…?” You asked motioning to the cup. 

**“I know all your weaknesses,”** Elias stated. “Or at least the baristas do.” He added causing you to snort out a giggle as you settled yourself into the seat across from him. 

“Well thank you. I really need it today.” You murmured, taking a sip from the cup to find it was the perfect temperature and was indeed your go-to choice of drink. Once again you spent the next few hours talking to Elias about anything and everything. 

Over the course of the next two weeks, you met Elias another three times at the coffee shop before he’d finally asked for your number. Of course, you gave it to him and when he asked if he could take you for dinner you quickly agreed. You’d learned after your second meeting just who he was but his career wasn’t the reason you liked him so much. 

When Elias insisted on walking you to your door after dinner, you watched as he shoved his hands in his pockets, his demeanor shifting slightly. 

“I had a great time Eli…I always do with you.” You murmured, adjusting your bag on your shoulder before turning to open your door.

“Wait..” Elias murmured, one of his hands now brushing anxiously through his hair. “Would it…would it be alright if I kissed you?” He asked and immediately you felt a rush of warmth flood through you. 

“I was wondering if you’d ever ask.” You declared smiling. Taking that as consent, Elias bent down to press his lips to yours gently, his body pressing you back against your apartment door. With your hands brushing over the nape of his neck you deepened the kiss slightly, whimpering against Elias’s mouth causing him to slip his tongue in against yours, ratcheting things up another notch. When you finally pulled away breathless, Elias’s eyes were a deeper shade of blue, a shade that spoke all of the things he had yet to say. 

“Do you want to come in?” You inquired, your hand trailing down Elias’s chest gently. When you finally got your door open, Elias silently stumbled in behind you, before reaching for your waist and pulling you close. “Hey now…**behave** Mister.” You teased, stretching to kiss him once more. 

And while some may argue that he definitely didn’t behave…under your definition, he was on nothing but his best behavior. 


	23. Permission (nsfw) [Frederik Andersen]

You’d been dating Freddie for a few months before he’d invited you to your first formal Leafs event. He’d been nothing but good to you and though you’d been having sex for at least a month now, you knew there was a part of him that was holding back in that department. 

Now, dressed to the nines and standing in a hotel ballroom, you could feel Fred’s eyes on you and the weight of his gaze had your toes curling in anticipation. You had picked this dress specifically with him in mind and his reaction to it was everything you’d hoped for. The two of you almost hadn’t made it out of your apartment when he’d picked you up, but you’d insisted that he couldn’t be late because you knew how important this was for him and the team. 

For the entire first part of the evening, he had to go mingle with fans and sponsors and so you were left to hang with some of the other significant others. It wasn’t until dinner that you actually got to spend time with your boyfriend, his large frame taking the seat next to yours. It was as you were digging into the main course that Fred’s massive hand landed on your thigh, slipping under the slit in your dress to rest on your skin. At first, he didn’t move it but as you laughed along to the stories told by his teammates and their partners, gradually his hand slipped closer and closer to where you needed him most. His fingers brushed against your core as you nearly choked on your wine and it was only then that Fred leaned in to whisper in your ear. 

**_“You’re not allowed to cum without my permission.”_** A strangled cough left your throat at his words because you hadn’t expected him to be like this tonight. After assuring everyone you were fine, you resumed eating, trying to ignore the feeling of Fred’s fingers pressing against your core. Your boyfriend was usually the reserved type so you hadn’t seen this side of him coming, not tonight and certainly not in public. 

It wasn’t until dessert was being served that Fred whispered to you once more. “Part your legs a little more for me sweetheart.” When your body reacted instinctively Fred smirked against your ear. “That’s it.. Good girl.” If you moaned slightly when Fred’s fingers slipped inside you as you took a first bite of the delicious cheesecake in front of you, you were able to play it off, no one the wiser that your boyfriend was curling and pumping his fingers inside of you making it hard to breathe let alone hide your expressions. You had been so close by the time everyone started to leave the table to mingle at the auction tables or refresh their drinks at the bar. But instead of finishing you off quickly, Fred slipped his hands from you, wiping them on his slacks before tugging you out of your chair to go meet some people. The way he was looking at you told you that he was well aware of what he was doing and you could only hope that you would be rewarded for your frustrations later. 

Though your need for him ebbed slightly as he drug you from executive to executive, you still felt the need to clench your thighs together knowing that you wouldn’t be satisfied until you had Fred’s cock inside you, stretching you to your limit and making you see stars. Needing just a moment to breathe, you’d excused yourself from Fred’s side to head to the ladies’ room. 

Gripping the sink, you tried to pull yourself together. It was not your fault that your boyfriend was so irresistible and knew exactly what he was doing to you. It was as you were dabbing a damp paper towel against your chest that you heard the bathroom door open and then a moment later a knee was pressing between your thighs as a solid body pressed you into the edge of the sink. You panicked for a split second before you realized who it was and as his thigh brushed against your core you couldn’t help but moan aloud. 

“So needy for me tonight,” Fred whispered in your ear, his hands skimming over your stomach to rest on your hips. You could feel him hard, pressed against your back and knowing that he was as turned on as you had your pulse racing. “Are you still wet for me, love?” Fred questioned and when you nodded he smirked. “Good girl. Turn around for me my love.” He directed and once he stepped back to give you the space to do so you complied, taking a moment to look up at him. His eyes were stormy and now pressed chest to chest you knew he could see just how desperate for him you were. 

Gently he guided you back to the wall of the bathroom, his hands sliding down to pull your dress up and out of the way. “Alright, baby girl…undo daddy’s pants so he can properly fuck you. I know that’s what you want.” His voice was syrupy and low and you could feel even more moisture pool between your thighs. 

“Fred…what if someone comes in?” You found the words slipping out before you even realized you were thinking them and Fred just chuckles lowly, his mouth pressing into your cleavage, sucking a mark into the skin there. 

“No one is going to come in.” He murmurs, his fists shifting the material of your dress around your thighs once more. “Now come on babe…daddy needs to fuck you.” If Fred hadn’t already teased you so much tonight and if you hadn’t been so desperate you probably would have denied him but with the way you were already dripping down your thighs, even the risk of getting caught wasn’t enough to deter you. 

Whimpering softly, you reached forward to undo the button and zipper on Fred’s pants, pushing them down his thick thighs. He wasn’t wearing underwear, almost like he had planned this…and before you could comment he was shifting his large frame forward, using his strength to lift you up off the ground and into the wall, your legs draping around his waist as he thrust into you hard. 

You squeaked at the force of the intrusion of his body into yours but the sound was quickly followed by a moan which Freddie swallowed as he pistoned his hips against your own. Neither of you was going to last long, not with the sloppy sound of your bodies meeting and with the buildup Fred had been doing to your body all night long. This was fast and rough sex, sex purely for pleasure rather than the emotional connection. With your nails scraping against Freddie’s neck and shoulders you felt him wince slightly though you were likely doing the same with the way your back and hips were being rammed into the bathroom wall by the force of Freddie’s thrusts. 

Within minutes you could feel your orgasm building quickly and you moaned Freddie’s name in warning. 

“Not yet.” He demanded, his voice forceful, more so than you’d ever heard it before. 

**_“What do you mean not yet? You can’t expect me not to cum when you’re fucking me so good!”_** You exclaimed, not sure you could control the pleasure that was so close to rushing over you. For a fraction of a second, you could feel Fred smirk at that before whatever had gotten into him tonight took back over. 

“I mean not yet,” Fred repeated, his cock continuing to piston inside you like you weren’t currently torn between your body’s need to orgasm and your boyfriend’s commands. Just as the former was about to win out, Fred slipped out of you, practically dropping you to the ground, his hands still holding your dress up out of the way. “Turn around.” He directed, having pulled you back toward the row of sinks. With your hands now gripping the white porcelain tightly, Fred pulled your hips back against his own before sinking back inside of you with a groan. In this position, he only needed one hand to keep your dress out of the way so the other quickly made its way to your hair, tugging lightly. “You look incredible like this baby girl…look at yourself,” Fred mumbled. When your eyes finally met his in the mirror you could see just how fucked out you looked and how much Fred was enjoying seeing you like this. 

“You’re doing so well for daddy. Are you enjoying yourself, baby girl?” He grunted. Your orgasm was quickly approaching for the third time tonight and this time it felt like Fred was getting closer too. Lost in the feeling of Fred’s cock pounding against your insides, you didn’t answer immediately and Fred quickly tugged your hair harder in punishment for not responding to his question. 

“Oh god, Fred….yes…” You whimpered. That answer was also met with a stern glare and a tug of your hair along with Fred’s refusal to move his hips. 

“Do you want to try that again?” He whispered lowly, giving one sharp thrust inside of you. “Or should I go finish myself off and leave you here like this?” There was no doubt in your mind that he would make good on that threat and you weren’t sure you could handle being this close again and not being able to cum. 

“Yes, daddy.” You finally breathed. “You feel so good, daddy. Please….baby girl needs to cum.” Your answer seemed to please Fred because his lips dropped down to the back of your neck and his hips resumed their frantic pace. “Please.” You whispered once again and you could feel Fred’s assent before you heard it. 

“Let go baby girl…cum for daddy.” The second you’d felt Freddie nod, your orgasm had already started washing over you, your knees buckling at the intensity of it. The sex had never been this good and you were so relieved that Fred had finally let you into the other side of him. Just as you were coming down from your orgasm, you felt Freddie spill inside of you and the heat and pulsing sensation had your stomach twisting so close to another orgasm. Sadly, Freddie pulled away, quickly reaching for paper towels to help clean you up a little. 

“Fred…” You mumbled softly, as he stepped back from you, just dropping a soft kiss to your lips. 

“So good for me tonight. Remind me to take care of you when we get home.” 

And boy did he ever…


	24. I don’t think you can still fit in your favorite jeans (pregnancy blurb) [Frederik Andersen]

Morgan and Tessa were hosting a brunch for the team and you were already so late. Having not slept well due to heartburn you’d overslept your alarm and hadn’t woken until Fred had let himself into your apartment. 

Feeling frantic, you rushed to get dressed, reaching for your favorite jeans. Though they slipped over your thighs as easily as always, getting them buttoned was another story. 

“Fred! Come help me!” You insisted, pouting when your boyfriend appeared in your bedroom doorway. “I can’t get these to button…help.” You pleaded. Though Fred’s deft fingers also attempted to feed the button through the hole, the fabric just wouldn’t stretch enough to reach. 

“They don’t fit babe.” He whispered softly. 

“What do you mean they don’t fit?! I just wore them last week!!!” You complained, tears already starting to fall. “These are my favorite jeans. They have to fit.” Fred sighed, his arms wrapping around you. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t think you can still fit in your favorite jeans.” He whispered, his words sending you into a complete breakdown. 

“This is your fault.” You cried and in response Freddie chuckled, his hands rubbing over your back. 

“I know it is.” He breathed. “Let’s just find you something to wear and after brunch, I promise I’ll take you shopping.” He said, attempting to soothe you. Leaving you sitting on the bed in your jeans that wouldn’t fasten, Fred disappeared into your closet, returning with a sundress and sweater. Instead of handing you the items, he proceeded to gently peel the jeans off of your legs and your shirt off of your chest. 

Now half nude, Fred dropped to his knees in front of you, his mouth dipping down to kiss your ever-growing bump before leaning up to kiss your lips just as gently. 

“I know it sucks…but our baby is growing and that’s a good thing even though I know you hate it.” Slipping the sundress over your head, Fred stood you up and settled the fabric down over your hips, brushing his hand over your visible bump. “You’re so gorgeous and I’m so grateful to you because you’re giving me the greatest gift.” Helping you into your sweater, Fred returned to your closet to grab a pair of sandals before slipping into your bathroom to grab a brush and your basic necessities make up bag. 

“Now c’mon let’s go. You can do the rest in the car. We’re already late.” He prodded, trying to get you to smile. “Though I wouldn’t want to be late for any other reason but you.” He added, his fingers laced with yours as he guided you out of your apartment and into the Toronto daylight.


	25. Rumor - Lee Brice (Song Blurb) [Jakob Chychrun]

You’d both heard the rumors before you’d even arrived in your hometown and when they’d surfaced you couldn’t help but look at each other and laugh. You’d know Jakob Chychrun your entire life and he was honestly your best friend. Throughout your childhood, the two of you had always denied that there was anything more going on between you no matter how many times your friends brought it up. 

When Jakob had moved to Arizona after being drafted by the Coyotes, you’d gone with him, enrolling at Arizona State University and the rumors had sparked again. Still, there had been nothing going on and so you’d let people talk. After all, the two of you knew the truth and that was all that mattered. That had been four years ago and since then the two of you had been through a lot together including injuries, breakups, and other life stresses. 

Walking into the quiet little run down bar where all of your friends got together at the end of Jakob’s season each summer you couldn’t help but glance over at the tall blonde who had arrived before you, a phone call with your parents delaying you. He sent a quick wink your way as soon as he spotted you and after stopping at the bar for a beer you made your way across the room greeting all of the friends you passed before joining the big group surrounding Jakob. 

For the next hour or so it was like nothing had changed. Even if you didn’t get to see your group of friends all that often, whenever you were together it was like no time had passed at all. Eventually, Jakob had gone to the bar for more beers and as he returned a familiar song started playing over the radio the volume louder than it had previously been. The moment Jakob’s hand fell to your lower back, you glanced up at him seeing his brow quirk as an invitation to dance. To all your friends this was nothing new, you and Jakob frequently danced together at these parties. 

_Girl, you know I’ve known you forever_

_How many nights we hung out together_

_Same little crowd, little bar, little town_

_‘Round this old dance floor_

As you stepped onto the dance floor Jakob spun you around before you landed against his chest, laughing, his arms wrapped around you. 

_My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder_

_Making a motion like, “Could y'all get any closer?”_

_They wanna know what’s up why I’m still holding ya_

_Even when the song is over_

_~~~_

_There’s a rumor going 'round about me and you_

_Stirring up our little town the last week or two_

_So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling_

_I feel it, don’t you feel it too?_

_There’s a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round_

_What d'you say we make it true?_

_We make it true_

_Oh, we make it true_

Talking softly with Jakob as you danced together you felt so many familiar feelings rise up in your chest. Jakob had always made you feel so safe, so cared about, and so beautiful and the way he was looking down at you made your heart flutter and butterflies fill your stomach. You’d been friends for so many years that the transition of falling in love with him had been completely seamless. 

_Well I can shut 'em down, tell 'em all they’re crazy_

_I can do whatever you want me to do, baby_

_Or you could lay one on me right now_

_We could really give them something to talk about_

As the next verse kicked in, Jakob twirled you once more and then with a subtle nod of your head he dipped you down low, kissing you long and hard until you were completely breathless, aware of the screams of your friends in the background. 

_There’s a rumor going 'round about me and you_

_Stirring up our little town the last week or two_

_So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling_

_I feel it, don’t you feel it too?_

_There’s a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round_

_What d'you say we make it true, baby?_

~~~

_Oh, be honest, girl, now_

_Do you want to do this or not?_

_Should we keep them talking, girl_

_Or should we just make 'em stop?_

~~~

_There’s a rumor going 'round about me and you_

_Stirring up our little town the last week or two_

_Oh, tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling_

_I feel it and you feel it too_

_There’s a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round_

_What d'you say we make it_

_Make it true_

_What d'you say we make it true?_

_Come on over here_

_Let’s really give them something to talk about, baby_

_(Talk about, baby) there’s a rumor going 'round_

For the rest of the song, you stayed wrapped up in his arms, sharing the occasional kiss and laughing softly as you whispered about how crazy your friends were going as they waited for the song to end. As the song finished Jakob kissed you once more, distracting all of your friends with that action as he pulled your rings out of his pocket, slipping them onto your left hand. 

Heading back to the table with your left hand tucked securely into his right, you watched as he laid his own left hand onto the tabletop, ring prominently placed on his left ring finger as well. At first, no one seemed to notice too caught up in the fact that it appeared that the two of you were finally together. Reaching for an empty glass and the pitcher of beer you made sure that the dim lights of the bar caught your ring. 

A shrill yell went up from one of the girls who had noticed followed by a shout of ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ as she raced over to hug you, eyeing up Jakob and yanking his hand into her grasp. 

“When the fuck did this happen?” Another of your friends demanded and when you informed them all that it had been over the all-star break, jaws dropped. From there you were pelted with a million more questions about when the two of you had gotten together and what the wedding had been like. Of course, everyone wanted to know how this had been kept a secret for so long and glancing up at Jakob you just shrugged. 

“We wanted to see how long it would take for another rumor to go around.” You simply stated taking another sip of your beer as you settled into the arms of your husband. 

Kissing your head Jakob smiled down at you, nothing but love in his gaze. “I’m so glad we finally decided to make the rumors true.” 


	26. “Is it too early to pick names?” (pregnancy blurb) [Jakob Chychrun]

You’d woken to the sound of Jakob’s voice whispering. Only he wasn’t talking to you. No…a peek of your eyes downward revealed that Jakob was draped over your stomach whispering to it, to your son or daughter growing inside of you. 

A glance at the clock beside you revealed that it was two in the morning, meaning that Jakob must have just gotten home from his latest road trip. Though you were still half asleep, your hand drifted down to tangle in his hair and he sighed softly. 

“Looks like we woke mama up.” He whispered, his lips pressing a kiss to your slightly swollen stomach. You were only 14 weeks pregnant, had just reached the end of the first trimester and you’d just started showing a few days earlier having snapped a picture in the mirror and sending it to Jakob. 

“Hi, babe.” He murmured, shifting to press his lips down onto yours gently. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” He added, kissing you once more. 

“S’okay.” You mumbled back, a yawn slipping from your mouth. “Welcome home.” 

“So glad to be home.” He stated softly. “I missed you. Both of you.” His strong hand on your stomach and his mouth over yours were possibly the best way in the world to spend time awake at 2 in the morning. 

“What were you talking with baby about?” You questioned, a smile settling onto your face as he nuzzled against your neck. 

“Nothing. Everything.” He admitted, causing your smile to grow. “Is it too early to pick names?” He asked and you shrugged. 

“Maybe a little bit. Why did you have something in mind?” You asked him, your fingers running through his hair once more. 

“No…not particularly…” He responded. “I just…it’s something nice to think about.” With the struggles he was having this season, you know focusing on the baby was a nice relief for him and you kissed his head. 

“Well…think about it all you want. And if there’s a name you wanna share, I’m all ears.” Jakob nodded against you and for a moment your mind focused on just how much you love this man. 

“Though I think we’ve already settled on the most important name of all.” You added. “Baby boy or girl Chychrun. Our son or daughter.” Jakob’s body shook slightly against you and you just held him close letting him express whatever emotions he was feeling until he stilled against you, his gentle snores sounding. 

“I hope you know that I love your daddy little one.” You breathed. And after resting your hand over Jakob’s on your stomach you felt the pulls of sleep tugging you back under. You couldn’t ask for anything more than moments like this with your little family.


	27. skype sex (nsfw) [Jeff Skinner]

You’d been dating Jeff since midway through the season. He was the sweetest man you’d ever met and you loved spending time with him. He’d been totally cool with taking things slow physically and as your relationship got more serious, you both became more and more comfortable sharing your physical needs. Though it had taken a little over two months before you’d had sex, the wait was well worth it and now that the season was over and Jeff was going home for the summer you weren’t sure how you were going to do without. 

Two weeks in and already you missed the feeling of his skin against yours, his lips trailing paths up and down your body. Though he was in another country, Jeff had asked if the two of you could have a skype date tonight. You’d eagerly agreed and shortly after arriving home from work there was a knock at your door with the food delivery that Jeff had ordered you. Settling onto your couch with the food and a glass of wine, you pulled your Disney+ account up to the movie you’d agreed to watch. Once that was ready to just hit play, you finally got your computer ready, making yourself comfortable as you texted Jeff that he could call you whenever he was ready. 

Hearing the ping from your computer you felt your smile quickly grow as you accepted Jeff’s call. After a moment’s pause, his shirtless frame came into view and your mouth went dry. 

“Hey, baby.” He greeted cheerfully, the smile and dimples you loved so much on full display. 

“I didn’t realize this was a shirt optional date…” You teased, your tongue running along your teeth unconsciously. “I mean I’m not complaining but a little warning would have been nice.” You clarified. Seeing him like this was an instant reminder of just how much you missed him. While dates like this made up for the lack of an emotional connection to some extent, they did nothing for the lack of physical. Jeff’s chuckle filtered through the speakers and you watched as he shrugged, reaching across the screen before returning with his food. 

“I’m starving babe…should we start the movie?” He questioned. After grabbing your own food you nodded and with Jeff counting down you both pressed play on your respective devices hopefully syncing the movie. While you ate, you watched the movie from one eye while the other drifted down to watch Jeff. Since you’d seen the movie before, the latter was definitely more interesting and watching the muscles of his arms move as he ate had that familiar feeling pooling in your stomach. 

By the time you’d finished your food, you could feel Jeff’s eyes on you rather than the movie playing on his own tv. “You’re so gorgeous.” He murmured randomly and a blush spread over your cheeks in response. 

“You flatter me, Mr. Skinner.” You quipped, finishing off your glass of wine before turning your attention to him. “I miss you.” You found yourself admitting, only to have Jeff echo the sentiment. 

“I miss you too.” He assured you. “I miss listening to you talk about your day, I miss just going out together, I miss being able to stop by whenever.” 

“Don’t get me wrong I miss you like that too…but I _miss _you, Jeff.” You whispered and immediately your boyfriend’s eyes darkened. 

“Fuck…ditto.” He expressed and you weren’t sure whether it was the look in his eyes, the lack of an orgasm for the past two weeks, or the wine, but suddenly your body was overheating in the best way. “I need to see you, babe.” He whispered. “Take your computer back to your room?” He requested and you could see him moving around, likely retreating to his bedroom as well. 

It only took a minute to flip the tv off, gather up your computer, and slip down the hall to your room, closing the door behind you. With your computer now settled onto your bed, you settled back in beside it to find Jeff watching you. “That’s my girl.” He whispered. “Can I see you now? Undress for me?” 

You had not expected your skype date to take this turn but at the same time, you were relieved to know that Jeff was missing you physically just as much as you were missing him. Quickly pulling your t-shirt off over your head, you watched Jeff’s adam’s apple bob as he took in the sight of you in only a bra. “That too please.” He murmured. Unhooking your bra, you let it fall to the floor beside your bed and when you glanced back at the screen you could see Jeff shifting as if he was uncomfortable. 

“Are you hard for me?” You found yourself asking and when Jeff only groaned softly in response you took that answer as a yes. “God I wish you were here so I could touch you.” You expressed. “I’ve been dreaming of sucking that dick ever since you left.” A strangled moan left Jeff’s throat and your stomach twisted at the sound of it. “Can I see it handsome?” While you waited for Jeff to respond you found yourself slipping out of your sweats and underwear before laying back on your bed. 

Jeff’s screen jostled for a few seconds, but once it stilled again you could see him laid out for you the same way you were for him. “Oh god.” You whispered. The fact that he was miles and miles away from you and looked like that made you feel _empty_, your body aching for him. It was only then that Jeff realized that you too were nude and he let out another strangled moan. 

“Baby…this isn’t fair.” He whispered. 

“You’re telling me.” You replied. “I feel…I feel so empty without you.” You breathed, your hand trailing unconsciously down your body to rest on your stomach. 

“Touch yourself,” Jeff instructed and without fully processing his words, your fingers complied, drifting down to swipe through your folds, collecting the wetness that had been gathering there since dinner. It was nowhere near as good as Jeff but right now all you could do was pretend that your fingers were his own. Shifting your hips just a little as you traced your fingers over your hardening clit, you adjusted the computer camera so that Jeff could see your actions a bit better. 

“That’s it. Touch yourself like I’m there right now, settled between your thighs. You taste so sweet baby and there’s nothing I love more than making you cum on my tongue.” At his words, your fingers fell into a pattern that you were familiar with Jeff performing during oral. That method of touch combined with Jeff’s dirty talk was doing more for you than you honestly expected it to. As you touched yourself you watched as Jeff stroked himself slowly, his hand stripping down his cock causing his hips to twitch. 

“Jeff.” You pleaded…needing him to keep talking or something so that you could truly imagine that he was here with you. 

“Alright baby…I need to be inside of you…need to feel that wet, warm heat of that sweet pussy. Fuck yourself on your fingers for me. Stretch yourself out real good. I know you can take those fingers just like you take my cock.” Sliding first one and then two fingers inside yourself, you pumped them slowly, following the rhythm Jeff had in stroking himself. As if he knew that was what you were doing, he sped his own strokes up, moaning out your name and praises of how good you felt for him and how good you were for taking him like this. Continuing to match his pace you could feel yourself getting closer and closer to that tipping point where the pleasure would burst and send you spiraling down back toward earth. Your head was tossed back against your pillow as you worked to drive a third finger inside of yourself, needing the burn of the additional stretch to match the feeling you got being with Jeff. 

“Y/N.” Jeff moaned out in a tone that told you he was close but also signaled that he wanted your attention. **“I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”** He grunted, curses following as he spilled all over his stomach, his hips bucking against the mattress. You honestly hadn’t realized how quiet you were, your focus solely on chasing the pleasure that was much harder to achieve on your own now that you knew just how much pleasure you could get being with Jeff. With Jeff having pointed out that he wanted to hear you, soft whimpers began to fall from your mouth and the closer you got the louder they became. Feeling yourself reach the point where you were right there, you dug your heels into the bed deeper, arching your hips up more into your fingers. 

“Fuck! Jeff!” You stated, curling your fingers once more. Your words were followed by a scream as everything snapped and crashed down on you all at once. 

“God, you’re so sexy when you cum.” Jeff murmured and as you came down from your orgasm you looked over at him to find a sated, relaxed grin on his face. “When are you coming up for vacation again?” 

“Soon.” You promised, knowing that skype sex would only work for so long because you already needed the real thing. Thankfully, you were certain that Jeff would be happy to comply the next time you were together. 


	28. I Don’t Care - Ed Sheeran [acoustic version] (Song Blurb) [Johnny Gaudreau]

You hadn’t even planned on attending barrister’s ball your last year of law school. You really had no desire to be stuck in a room with people whose opinions you could barely handle sober and with the sun up let alone drunk and at night. But Johnny had known you long enough that he knew you would regret not going so he’d insisted that you go out and get a dress and get the tickets so that the two of you could go. 

From the moment you walked in the door, it felt like you definitely didn’t belong here. Even in law school, there were cliques and you weren’t a part of them. With everyone ignoring you, you wondered if you could sneak out the back door of the venue. Then Johnny came up behind you, took your glass of wine from your hand and downed the remainder of the liquid before taking your hand and asking you to dance. 

Within minutes, Johnny had you smiling and laughing just like he always did. If you were a little bit in love with him, no one needed to know right? Just having him by your side made everything so much better. 

***

The party was so loud that you had to strain to hear Johnny talk, mostly reading his lips in order to understand what he was trying to tell you. The thought of kissing him crossed your mind for a split second before you pushed it away reminding yourself that you were just friends. 

Though you were socially anxious like always, having Johnny at your side made the feelings manageable and you found yourself actually having a good time. 

Stepping back onto the dance floor, wrapped in Johnny’s arms as another slow song played, you laid your head on his shoulder just enjoying how safe and warm you felt when he was by your side. There was just something about his presence that sent waves of calm through you and as he spun you around the floor, you basked in the weight of his attention. If your crush was growing no one needed to know. 

You might not like anyone here, but you certainly like him and as long as he was by your side, you could care less about everyone else. 

And if he somehow found out about your crush when he kissed you goodnight….well then maybe you were okay with one person knowing. 


	29. Talk Dirty to Me - Jason Derulo (Song Blurb) [Josh Anderson]

Applying bright red lipstick, you gazed at the reflection of yourself in the mirror as a dozen girls laughed and moved frantically around you. Your now cherry red lips went incredibly well with the silver eyeshadow that Becca had applied to your face just minutes before. It wasn’t a thought that you had often but right now you could honestly look at yourself and say that you looked hot. The adrenaline was already pumping through your body and you bounced anxiously awaiting the moment you could step onto the stage. 

Most people in your life had no idea that this was something you were involved in and that was perfectly alright with you. This was something fun for you to combat the stresses that filled the rest of your life. It was an escape and you didn’t need anyone else’s approval or involvement. You did have one friend coming today and you couldn’t wait to see the shocked look on his face. 

Within minutes of finishing your makeup, you were taking your place on the stage just waiting for the music to start and the curtain to rise. Excited whispers filled the air around you because after months of practice, finally all of your hard work was coming down to this moment. The second the sound of the bass filled your ears, your body started rocking naturally, your muscle memory kicking in and working through the steps you’d done thousands of times. 

_I’m that flight that you get on, international_

_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

_‘Cause I know what the girl them need,_

_New York to Haiti_

_I got lipstick stamps on my passport,_

_You make it hard to leave_

Your hips flowed with the music as you made your way around the stage, blowing a kiss to the audience as the song mentioned lipstick stains. Your movements were both sensual and upbeat and you felt your smile grow even as you kept a flirty look on your face. 

_Been around the world, don’t speak the language_

_But your booty don’t need explaining_

_All I really need to understand is_

_When you talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me_

_Get jazzy on it_

You couldn’t see the audience well through the stage lights but there was one face in particular that stood out to you. He was sitting next to your friend Seth and his eyes were wide as he watched you. You weren’t surprised to see him, Seth had mentioned dragging a few teammates along but you were surprised by the look in his eyes. 

_You know the words to my songs_

_No habla ingles_

_Our conversations ain’t long_

_But you know what is_

_I know what the girl them want,_

_London to Taiwan_

_I got lipstick stamps on my passport_

_I think I need a new one_

Knowing that he was watching you had you playing things up even more and as the song finally ended and you came to your final pose trying to catch your breath you could finally see the look of lust in his eyes. 

Rushing back to the dressing room, you worked to change clothes so that you could meet up with Seth and his friends for drinks. And if Josh’s look told you anything…talking dirty wouldn’t be the only thing happening tonight.


	30. Jealousy blurb [Josh Anderson]

You’d been at a family wedding and had just arrived home, kicking your heels off. Josh had had a game and so he hadn’t been able to go with you. It sucked of course but his job was important and you ultimately understood that there were going to be things that he just wasn’t able to attend as much as he’d like to. Calling out for Josh you got no answer which was strange because he definitely should have been home by now. Retreating to the bedroom to get out of your dress you paused seeing Josh laying on his side in bed, his phone in his hand. He’d clearly just ignored you and you could tell by his body language that he was tense. 

“Hey, babe. I’m home.” You murmured as you padded through the room, once again getting no response. That wasn’t like Josh and so after quickly changing you moved to sit on the edge of the bed, hair still up and makeup still on your face. “Josh…what’s going on. You guys won tonight.” There was really no reason for Josh to look as pissed off as he did. For the third time, Josh ignored you, this time pushing himself up off the bed and retreating to the bathroom the door slamming behind him. 

With his phone laying face up on the bed you couldn’t help but peek at what he’d been looking at hoping that maybe it would give you some insight as to why he was suddenly so pissed off. On his screen was your sister’s Instagram playing through the clips and pictures from the wedding tonight that she’d posted. You hadn’t really looked at them so you clicked back through the stories, your brain slowly piecing together why Josh was angry. In one picture you were catching the bouquet (that you’d promptly given to one of your other cousins because you didn’t need any more teasing about how you’d be next). The next showed you laughing and smiling with your cousins, while a third had a comment about how your boyfriend better watch out because someone else had his eyes on you. 

Sighing, you dropped Josh’s phone back to the bed before moving over to the bathroom. A twist of the doorknob revealed that it was unlocked and when you inched the door open you found Josh standing at the sink, his hands gripping the porcelain tightly. 

“Oh my god…**are you jealous**?” You found yourself asking though it was very evident that he was. Just what he was jealous of was what was unclear. Was he jealous about that last story or was he jealous that you were having fun and he wasn’t there? At your words, Josh’s eyes had snapped to look at you and you could see the fierceness in his eyes. 

“Of course I’m fucking jealous! What the fuck does your sister mean I better watch out because someone else is eyeing you?” 

You couldn’t help but burst out laughing at how this was what Josh was angry about. For a moment you couldn’t catch your breath while laughing but once you did you looked up to find Josh even redder than he had been before. 

“Will you stop being angry for just a second?” You requested, knowing that once he knew the backstory he’d realize his behavior was absolutely ridiculous. Retreating to the kitchen for a moment you grabbed your own phone from your purse before returning to find Josh leaning against the bathroom door jam still looking pissed off. Opening your phone you pulled up the picture of you and one of the groomsmen’s kids who had been fawning over you all night. “You wanna see who your competition is…?” You questioned, reaching the phone out to hand it to him. “That’s who my sister was talking about.” As Josh took in the picture of you and the little boy, you watched his entire demeanor soften. Stepping closer to him, you ran your hands over his forearm before leaning up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Do you really think that there’s anyone else that could compete with you?” You questioned, your palm dropping down to rest on his chest. “All night I had people coming up to tell me that they’ve never seen me this happy. Once I caught the bouquet everyone started commenting on how for once the superstition might actually be right and that I might be the next to get married in my family because of how wonderful you are. Just because you weren’t there doesn’t mean for a second that I didn’t wish you were.” 

By the time you finished speaking Josh’s entire body language had shifted and you reached up to tuck your arm behind his neck. 

“Now…will you dance with me…I saved one for you.” With your phone still in his hand, Josh opened your music app, quickly picking a song before tossing the phone onto the bed as music streamed from it. 

“I suppose I could let you have one dance.” He whispered, his arms finally wrapping around you as he swayed you across the floor of your shared bedroom. “I’m sorry.” He eventually added, leaning down to kiss you softly. “I just…I kinda lost my head thinking about you with anyone else.” 

“There’s no one else Josh. You’re it for me.” You assured him. “And you certainly don’t have to worry about a 4 year old stealing my affections. Well, at least not until it’s our 4-year-old.” 

Looking up at Josh you saw his eyes widen like ‘our 4-year-old’ and suddenly he was sweeping you off your feet and dropping you unceremoniously onto the bed. As he settled over you with another fierce kiss you couldn’t help the giggles that escaped you. 

And when you walked down the aisle six months later, a slight baby bump protruding from your front you couldn’t help but thank the lord for Josh’s jealousy. 


	31. “I’m fucking you every night until you get pregnant.” (pregnancy blurb) [Josh Anderson]

You’d married Josh almost a year ago and you’d been trying to get pregnant for most of that time period. You thought it would be easy, you loved having sex with your husband so you expected that you’d get pregnant fairly quickly. 

But now months had passed and each time you took a pregnancy test and saw a ‘-’ sign staring back at you, your world crumbled. Was this your fault? Was there something wrong with you that kept you from getting pregnant…from having the baby you and your husband so desired? 

You knew Josh was just a torn up by this as you were and he was doing everything in his power to make things better. He’d found the best fertility specialist in Columbus and had taken you to an appointment last week. You’d just gotten your results back only to be told that there was nothing wrong with either of you and you just needed to give it more time. 

You weren’t sure whether that made you feel hopeful or worse about things because if there was nothing wrong with you then why weren’t you pregnant?? 

Having left the test results on the kitchen table, you retreated to your bedroom to cry yourself to sleep. 

You weren’t sure how long you’d been out when you felt the bed dip, and Josh pulled your body into his chest. Seeing the tear stains on your cheeks he sighed, tangling his fingers in your hair and kissing the top of your head gently. 

“You know the fact that nothing is wrong with either of us is a good thing. I know you know that.” He murmured. “We just have to keep trying. So I’ll make a promise…” With Josh’s words, he lifted your head, his eyes meeting your own. 

“I’ll promise you this. I’m fucking you every night until you get pregnant. I am not giving up on us. On our family. No matter what.” Josh’s lips met yours in a gentle kiss and he deepened it until you were moaning against him. His ability to always make you feel better was one of the many reasons you loved him. His perseverance…well that was another and you laughed as he pinned you down on the bed, willing to show you just how persistent he could be.


	32. Chapter 31 cont. [Josh Anderson]

Even with your husband’s persistence, it took another three months for you to get pregnant. But finding out that you were expecting was the most joyous moment in your life and you’d called Josh immediately, unable to keep the news to yourself for even a moment though he was on the road. That phone call had left both of you crying as your emotions took hold. 

It had been amazing.

But it didn’t come close to this. After 38 hours of labor, you were finally holding your little boy in your arms, your body exhausted from the trial you had just gone through. Seeing this chubby little baby with the clearest grey/blue eyes you’d ever seen looking up at you, your world finally felt complete. 

“Josh look at him.” You’d breathed, tears filling your eyes as your husband pressed a kiss to your head. 

“You did so good babe.” He praised. Once you and the baby were both cleaned up, you were settled into a recovery room and your son was returned to your arms. Holding him you couldn’t help but notice just how much he looked like his daddy. With Josh perched on the side of your bed, the two of you just stared at this sleeping infant, amazed that you had made something as perfect as him. 

Seeing him in Josh’s arms, however, that was just the icing on the cake and whether it was the lingering effects of the drugs or your love for your husband you couldn’t help yourself. 

“So…when are we going to try and start on another one?” Obviously, you had recovery time to abide by but even though you’d just gone through a horrendous labor, the thought of making another beautiful baby with Josh was already weighing heavily on your mind.


	33. “Listen, anything you need, I’m here. Whatever you choose.” (pregnancy blurb) [J.T. Compher]

JT was the big brother that you’d never had (and sometimes that you’d never asked for). You looked up to him for going for his dreams no matter how big they seemed and that was why it broke your heart to tell him. On top of being confused and scared about the situation yourself, you didn’t want to let JT down. But you’d reached a point where you couldn’t hold it in any longer and it just came spilling out. 

“JT. I’m pregnant.” You whispered, feeling the man beside you tense. 

“Who is he? I’ll kick his ass.” JT immediately responded. When you only shook your head he sighed. “Do you know what you’re gonna do?” He eventually questioned and when you shook your head once more, he pulled you to his chest. 

“Listen, anything you need, I’m here. Whatever you choose.” He assured you, rubbing your back, his breath tickling you as it moved stray strands of hair. 

“I’m sorry for disappointing you.” You mumbled and it was only then that JT lifted a hand to cup your cheeks forcing you to look at him. 

“You haven’t disappointed me, Y/N. Shit fucking happens sometimes.” His gaze was intense as he looked down at you and you saw nothing but concern radiating back. “I wish it didn’t happen to you but we can’t change the past, only the future.” Kissing your forehead, JT sent you a weak smile. “So no matter what…I’m right by your side.” He assured you and though his presence couldn’t fix things, it could give you the strength to make the hard decisions and take things a day at a time.


	34. it’s triplets… (pregnancy blurb) [Kevin Hayes]

From the moment you’d married Kevin and the two of you had floated around the idea of having kids people started telling you “multiples run in families, so that’s something to be aware of.” You hadn’t really taken them seriously even though Kevin’s family had a few sets of multiples in their family tree. 

Now at eight weeks pregnant you’d wished you’d listened a little closer. See you’d gone to the doctor’s while Kevin was on the road thinking it would be just a normal check-up despite the fact that you had already started gaining weight despite being incredibly sick. 

“There are three heartbeats.” Your doctor had told you. 

“Excuse me?” You’d replied. 

“It’s triplets. You’re having triplets.” You’d spent the next twenty minutes with the doctor warning you about all of the extra complications coming from a multiples pregnancy and by the time you got home you were completely exhausted. So exhausted that you forgot to call your husband. 

So when your phone rang and your husband’s thick Boston accent reached your ears as you were trying to nap you couldn’t help but snap at him. 

“I’m going to kill you when you get home just fyi.” You spat. “This is all your fucking fault.” Kevin tried to get a word in edgewise, to calm you down so that he could find out what happened but you wouldn’t let him, instead continuing your rant. 

“No Kev. I don’t want to hear it. Everyone warned me. They warned me that this would happen but did I listen…no. And now my body is going to go to hell because I’m carrying not one, not two, but three of your fucking kids!. I am never having sex with you again!” 

The only sound through the line was a loud thud and then the voice of Claude Giroux came through.

“Uh Y/N…Kev will call you back when he regains consciousness.” 

“Fucking hell Kev.”


	35. holding his nephew Beau [Kevin Hayes]

Watching Kevin with his nephew was honestly the sweetest thing to the point that it almost made you want to cry. Standing across the kitchen from him, you watched as he blew against Beau’s head. Though Beau didn’t react it still made you shake your head at your boyfriend. Kevin seemed so content holding the baby and the way his large hand covered basically the entire front of Beau’s torso sent your brain into fits. 

Having finished the task you were doing for Kevin’s sister, you slipped around the counter, your hand falling to Kevin’s back. 

“Having fun?” You asked him, your other hand drifting to rest on his forearm as you stood beside him. 

“You know I am.” He responded. You knew there was nothing Kevin loved more than spending time with his family and hopefully, that meant that what you were about to say would go over well. 

“So you’d be cool to have baby snuggles more frequently…say all the time?” You mused, your heart pounding in your chest. Kevin looked over at you, and he must have seen something in your eyes because suddenly his own went wide.

“No…don’t play with me, babe…” He insisted and you felt your smile grow as you shook your head. 

“Who’s playing?” You responded. Kevin’s whoops startled Beau and drew the attention of his entire family. 

“You’re dead serious?” He questioned and when you nodded he kissed you long and hard. “I’m gonna be a dad?” 

“Yeah, Kev.” You replied and you swore you had never seen Kevin so happy. Someday soon it wouldn’t be his nephew in his arms, it would be your baby and even though it was still early in your pregnancy, you couldn’t wait for that day.


	36. “I slept on the couch because you and junior took up the whole bed.” (pregnancy blurb) [Kevin Hayes]

At nearly eight months pregnant, sleeping was starting to become more and more difficult. You frequently found yourself tossing and turning through the night, waking multiple times to pee and other annoying things that meant that you always awoke more tired than you were when you went to bed. You knew that your husband’s sleep was also disturbed by your actions but he had never complained or taken your suggestion to sleep in the guest room. 

But when you woke up this morning actually feeling somewhat refreshed, you were surprised to find that your husband wasn’t beside you in bed. He’d gone out with his brothers and some friends last night and so you’d been in bed long before he arrived home but like he always did after roadtrips, you had expected him to climb into bed beside you and his absence was slightly worrying. 

Padding out to the kitchen after relieving your bladder, a confused look covered your face at the sight of your husband sprawled out on the couch, his legs sticking over the end. 

“Kev…” You murmured, leaning over the couch as much as you could to shake him. “Everything alright?” You questioned. Kevin didn’t stir so you continued onto the kitchen to try and find some sort of food that your baby would agree with this morning. You’d just finished scrambling eggs when a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped themselves around your large bump and a nose nuzzled into your neck. 

“Morning.” His sleep ridden voice whispered. 

“Why were you on the couch?” You questioned, craning your neck up to kiss your husband gently. 

**“I slept on the couch because you and junior took up the whole bed.”** Kevin mused. “I know how hard it is for you to get a good night’s sleep lately so when I came home and found you sprawled out, you looked so peaceful. Didn’t have the heart to disturb you when you’d finally found a comfortable position.” 

Your heart melted a little bit at his words and you leaned back against him. 

“I appreciate it…but I missed you.” You breathed. “Was worried you and Jim got into a little too much trouble at the bar last night.” 

“Nah…never.” Kevin insisted. “Not when I have you and bub waiting at home for me.” 

With Kevin’s palms smoothing over your stomach you sighed softly. 

“Well why don’t you finish breakfast and bring it to us in bed…” You teased. “Then we can have the cuddles we missed out on last night.” 

“‘Course.” He agreed, twisting you to drop a kiss to your lips before urging you back to bed while he plated up the eggs, microwaved some bacon, and grabbed the fruit cups you’d already made and stored in the fridge. Being pregnant wasn’t easy, but it was certainly easier with a husband that eagerly took care of your every need.


	37. “I think we have to tell them.“ (pregnancy blurb) [Matthew Tkachuk]

You were standing in the Tkachuk kitchen with a container of ice cream after having returned from a doctor’s appointment. Your boyfriend stood across from you with his own container, the rest of his family thankfully nowhere in sight. 

“Matthew…I think we have to tell them.” You whispered, biting down on your lip. 

“Do we?” Matthew countered, his voice edging on whiny. “We’ll be back in Calgary soon…” He added. 

“Yes. We have to tell them because I am not sure I can hide this…” You lifted your sweatshirt revealing a significant baby bump “…much longer.”

For a moment Matthew smiled, the smile that appeared on his face every time he saw your baby bump, but then he sighed, cursing softly. 

“Plus I think your mom already suspects.” You added softly, Matthew nodding in response. 

“Fuck I hate when you’re right.” He grumbled, coming around the counter to wrap his arms around you and kiss you. 

“Thought you’d be used to it by now.” You chirped, eagerly returning his kiss, even if his kiss was what got you into this mess in the first place. “And you better get used to it because you’re outnumbered buddy.” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep rubbing it in.” Matthew pouted. 

“We can try again for a boy someday…after you put a ring on my finger.” You assured him. “But I promise you…you’re gonna be the best girl dad.” 

“Love you. And her.” Matthew murmured holding you close. 

“We love you too. So much.” You replied knowing truer words had never been spoken. This may have all come as a surprise but it was the best surprise you could have received.


	38. “You’re glowing!” (pregnancy blurb) [Matthew Tkachuk]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 37 cont.

After finally getting Matthew to agree that you needed to tell his family about your impending arrival you went to work on your plan of how to do it. Dragging Matthew back to his bedroom, you dug in your suitcase for a moment before pulling out the item you needed and tossing it at him. 

“Matthew…change.” You directed. Thankfully your boyfriend complied without asking questions though you could see the confused look on his face. Once he had pulled the clean t-shirt over his head you stepped closer to him, straightening the fabric before resting a palm on his chest and kissing him. 

“And now we wait.” You murmured, laughing as Matthew deepened the kiss before dropping down to kiss your stomach through your overly large hoodie. It was only once he’d kissed both of you with that dimpled smile on his face that he stood back up and stretched the shirt trying to read what it said from upside down. 

On the front were the words ‘2020 forecast’ with four pictures underneath that were described as ‘dirty diapers, tiny socks, sleepless nights, lots of love’. On the back was his last name…your baby’s last name…and your due date formatted into a sports number. If his family didn’t get it with this well…you weren’t sure how you could be more direct. 

“Cool.” Matthew simply stated, kissing you once more before retreating from the room to head back downstairs. 

It didn’t take long for Matthew’s t-shirt to be noticed upon his family’s arrival back at home. Returning with food, everyone gathered around the kitchen to fill up plates to eat. With Matthew standing on the opposite side of the island from his parents you watched their faces to see if any signs of recognition registered. Keith was eyeing the shirt but didn’t say anything, rather, it was Chantal whose brain seemed to process first, gripping her husband’s arm. 

“Matthew.” She said, her tone one of warning. 

“Yes, mom?” Matthew questioned, his eyes peeking over to you as he looked up, trying to fight the smirk that wanted to appear on his face. Instead of responding to him, Chantal looked between the two of you before her hands dropped the serving spoon she’d been holding and she flew around the island, her arms wrapping around you. 

“I knew it!” She cried out. “You’re glowing!” Tears were pooling in your eyes as she looked you up and down before hugging you once more. Both Brady and Taryn were watching the two of you with looks of confusion on their faces. Keith was eyeing Matthew once more before finally speaking. 

“I don’t know whether I should congratulate you or smack you.” He declared shaking his head before turning to you. “I suppose I should wish you luck though.” He teased. 

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?!” Taryn exclaimed, her face showing pure annoyance. 

“You’re gonna be an aunt.” Matthew shrugged, coming over to kiss you quickly before turning back to his food because lord forbid he be delayed in eating. Taryn’s squeal filled the kitchen as she rushed over to hug you. 

“You’re having a baby!” She exclaimed and you nodded, just taking in all of the love you felt at that moment. 

“Keith…I think your son might be the one that needs luck…it’s a girl.” 

“And she won’t let me forget it,” Matthew mumbled under his breath.


	39. Mirrors - Justin Timberlake (Song Blurb) [Morgan Rielly]

It was a stupid fight. You’d been in one of those moods where your insecurities had gotten the best of you and Morgan had been at the brunt end of it all. Being in a serious relationship with an NHL player in a city like Toronto meant that people were going to talk and you knew that when you’d started dating Morgan. 

It was the content of the talk itself that bothered you the most. You weren’t a size two like most of the other wives and girlfriends and people frequently liked to make sure that you knew it. Most days you were able to ignore it, to brush any feelings the words created under the rug insisting that you had thick enough skin to handle it. Today though, you had been just weak enough that an online comment had gotten under your skin and you couldn’t handle it, questioning why Morgan was even with someone like you. 

Your boyfriend, of course, thought that the question was completely crazy, he loved your body, your brains, and your heart so there was no question as to why he was with you in his mind. Still, his reassurances hadn’t been enough and you’d started fighting over whether the two of you actually had a future as a couple. He’d stormed out and left you standing in the middle of your bedroom with tears streaming down your face. 

It had been maybe an hour when you heard your apartment door open again, the bed sinking beside you a moment later. You’d stopped crying a few minutes ago but the hollow feeling created by fighting with him still lingered. Without saying a word, Morgan reached for your hand and pulled you up out of bed, leading you over to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. 

“I want you to look at yourself.” He whispered, pressing his nose into the crook of your neck where he pressed soft kisses. “I need you to see how absolutely beautiful and perfect you are.” He added, his hands trailing gently over your body. Looking in the mirror you could see him watching you from his perch at your neck. Slowly his hands worked up and down your body, lingering at the areas he knew you hated the most and as he caressed them gently, his eyes became softer and softer. 

As hard as it was to believe sometimes, there was no denying the amount of love in his gaze as he watched you watch his hands worship you. It wasn’t until your body had softened against him, having lost the will to fight, that he spoke again. 

“Baby…I need you to know how much I love you. You complete me honestly and truly. There isn’t anyone on this planet that is a better match for me and I am 1000% certain of that. I don’t care what anyone else has to say about you…about us…I just need you to trust me. Trust me when I tell you that you are the love of my life and I can’t imagine my future without you.” He’d started speaking clearly, but as he spoke his words became muffled against your skin as he pressed his lips against you once more. 

With the fingers of his left hand tangled with yours, he gently tugged to spin you around. In the split second it took for you to regain your footing you realized that he was no longer standing, rather, he was now down on one knee. 

“I had been planning a far grander gesture…” He murmured sheepishly, his cheeks flushed and eyes showing his anxiety. “But I can’t wait anymore. I don’t want one more day to pass without you knowing just how much I love you, how committed I am to a future that includes the two of us together…forever.” With his voice cracking as he spoke, he coughed for a moment before returning his gaze to yours. 

“Y/N…..will you please marry me? Say you’ll spend the rest of your life with me…” You hadn’t had a clue that he was even thinking about proposing, let alone that he’d bought a ring, so him popping the question now had taken you completely off guard. Finding that no words would form in your throat, you merely nodded and that was all it took for Morgan’s face to light up as he pulled the ring from its box to slide it onto your left ring finger. Then you were back in his arms as he swept you off your feet, his lips greedily pressing onto your own. It all seemed surreal but at the same time, you knew that Morgan wouldn’t have asked unless he was completely certain this was what he wanted. 

With a breathy whisper, Morgan asked if he could worship you and it wasn’t until you were laying tucked into his chest, sated and secure that he made one more promise. 

“I promise I will always fight for you, for us, and I will never ever take you for granted because in you I see all of the best parts of myself.”


	40. stay in bed (nsfw) [Morgan Rielly]

If there was one thing you loved about your boyfriend it was that he was passionate and committed to the sport he loves. If there was one thing you hated…well the same could be said. It wasn’t that you didn’t support Morgan, you absolutely did 100%, it was that with all the time he was on the road, sometimes when he was home you wished he wasn’t so dedicated. 

For example, Morgan had yet to miss an optional skate all season. The word optional was there for a reason and yet you hadn’t been able to convince him to skip one even when he needed it because it was clear he was getting worn down. This morning though…you weren’t about to take no for an answer. The team had been on the road for a week and you were well aware that today’s practice was optional and it was even encouraged for the boys to take a day off and just rest. 

Still, Morgan’s alarm went off for practice like always and you groaned, wishing for once your boyfriend would stay in bed with you. After all, it wasn’t that often that you both had the option to take a day off and do nothing and you were slightly annoyed that he was seriously about to take that for granted once again. 

Feeling the bed shift, you watched as Morgan turned the alarm off and moved to get up. 

“Morgan…” You whined softly. “Come back to bed.” 

“Gotta go pee.” He mumbled still half asleep. Determined that he was not going to leave this room beyond that and food, you slipped out of your pajamas and perched on the edge of the bed waiting for him to return. 

As his footsteps approached you waited for him to notice you and instead he headed straight for the walk-in closet. “Morgan,” you called out again, this time watching the look on his face as Morgan popped his out of the closet. “Come here.” You whined, pleased when his eyes darkened. He complied with your request, coming over to kiss your head gently. 

“I gotta go to practice.” He murmured and you shook your head, guiding his hands down to your naked body. 

“You should skip practice…it’s optional.” You declared your voice dropping into the tone you always used when trying to seduce Morgan. **“Let me show you why you should stay in bed.”**

It was clear that he was fighting with himself over going or staying here and when his hands remained on your body you took the small victory, trailing your hands over his naked torso as well. “Come on Mo…stay in bed with me. We never get to have morning sex.” As your hands reached the waist of his pajama pants you could feel him giving in to you. “Baby…please…it’s been a week. I’m hungry…” The glint in your eye was enough to make Morgan groan and he gently pushed you back on the bed before leaning in to kiss you. 

“Fine…you win this time.” He murmured, his hands trailing over your body like you were treasure he was afraid to drop and break. 

“Bout damn time.” You mumbled pushing him onto his back on the bed before shifting to pull his pajama pants off of his body, his cock popping free. He was already half-hard and you smirked to yourself, loving how easily he responded to you and how his thick length was going to feel in both your mouth and your pussy. 

Stroking him a few times, you leaned down to lick at the slit where his precum was already gathering. Morgan’s hands were already reaching down to tug at your hair as you settled yourself above him, teasing over him with gentle strokes of your hand and flicks of your tongue. 

“Baby please.” He groaned after a moment and you smiled kissing up and over his stomach for a moment before speaking. 

“Well, I suppose since someone agreed to stay home with me that maybe I should reward them.” You breathed, licking over his length once more before hollowing your cheeks out and taking him into your mouth as deep as you could. It never took long to work Morgan up like this, and since it had been a while since the two of you had been intimate you weren’t expecting it to take long now. Still, you were slightly surprised at just how quickly Morgan’s length started twitching in your mouth before his seed was spilling down your throat. Swallowing, you cleaned him up with your tongue before pulling back and perching next to him as he recovered, arm thrown over his face. 

“Holy shit babe.” He eventually mumbled, his cheeks flushed and chest still heaving. 

“Looks like you needed that.” You teased, trailing your fingers over his chest again. 

“Okay fine. My sexy girlfriend knows best.” Morgan finally responded, making you laugh as he finally worked up the energy to move, pinning you down to the bed as he kissed you. Humming happily, your fingers trailed patterns up and down his back, pleased to have this time to spend with him where neither of you had anywhere to be all day. 

Just as you were about to ask what said sexy girlfriend could expect to receive in return, two of Morgan’s thick fingers brushed between your legs before plunging inside of you causing you to immediately moan. “So wet for me already,” Morgan mumbled though he’d known that you would be. There was something about blowing him that always got you dripping if you weren’t already. With your hips canting up toward his hand, Morgan used his free hand to hold your hips down. He knew that you hated not being able to move but the look on his face told you that he didn’t care all that much. 

Morgan knew your body better than anyone else and so it wasn’t long before the feeling of his fingers inside of you and his thumb pressed against your clit had you spasming around him as your body shook with pleasure. 

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous when you cum.” Morgan murmured and only partially sated, you reached over to tug him on top of you. 

“If that’s the case then you should fuck me.” You pleaded, knowing that Morgan wouldn’t be able to resist being buried inside of you. After all, since the two of you had had a discussion about it, you had frequently woken up to Morgan’s cock resting inside of you while the two of you slept after he’d played a hard game. Every chance he had, Morgan liked spending close to you like that and you were honestly surprised that you hadn’t woken to him inside of you after a week away. 

At the same time, because you hadn’t you were even more desperate for him now and so when Morgan dropped his hips into your own, you sighed in relief as your body stretched around him. 

“Oh god…I missed this.” You admitted, rotating your hips a little to try and get him even deeper. Morgan knew exactly what you wanted and so he tugged your legs over his shoulders allowing him to settle as deep as he physically could. Neither of you moved right away, just enjoying the feeling of each other but it wasn’t long before you both needed the friction as well. 

Though Morgan’s movements started off slow that wasn’t what you needed and when you told him, his hips sped up, pounding harshly into your own leaving you moaning and keening against him. 

“Yes…Mo…” You exclaimed, waiting anxiously for that blissful feeling to crest once more. When it did, every muscle in your body clenched almost painfully but after being worked through it you were left feeling boneless and filled with relief. “God Mo…” You added as he kissed soothingly up and down your body. 

“I love you.” He declared, tucking you into his side as he settled onto his back. “Thank you for always knowing what I need.” He added, nuzzling against your neck in a way that made you beam back at him. 

“I love you too…” You replied, stretching out your muscles like a cat. “Do you think we could get some breakfast and then maybe go again?” You questioned and though he laughed, Morgan was quick to agree. 

“Sounds perfect babe.”


	41. “Was that a kick?” (pregnancy blurb) [Morgan Rielly]

“Was that a kick?”

Nodding you stepped back from your hug with Fred, your hand falling to your swollen stomach. 

“Yeah…we’ve got a strong one in there.” You declared, wincing as your baby kicked you once more in a tender spot. It wasn’t until your fiance wrapped his arms around your waist, his large hands covering your bump that the baby settled. “A strong one that is very much a daddy’s boy.” You declared, leaning back into Morgan’s chest. 

Fred sent you an amused and impressed look and you rolled your eyes. 

“Don’t you go looking all proud about it too. You try having someone kick at your bladder constantly. You wouldn’t look so smug.” You declared, a pout forming on your face…one that Morgan quickly kissed away. 

“Come now…you know you love it,” Morgan whispered, his rubbing softly over your baby bump. “And it won’t be long now.” He added. Thankfully you had just reached your 36th week of pregnancy and so it was only a matter of time before this baby arrived. 

And though you were certain there would come a time that you’d miss feeling your baby inside of you, getting to hold him…that was going to be so much better.


	42. “There are two steady heartbeats.” (pregnancy blurb) [Morgan Rielly]

You and Morgan had been trying so long for a baby that you’d almost started to believe it would never happen. You’d even reached the point where you had stopped taking tests because you were so tired of being disappointed month after month. **  
**

So when your doctor came in during your annual physical and announced that one of your test results had been abnormal you felt your heart start to sink.

“Did you know you’re pregnant?” She’d asked and your hand flew to your mouth unable to stifle the gasp. “I’ll take that as a no…” She mused. “Congratulations.” She added, making a notation in your chart. 

“Are you serious? Oh my god.” You whispered, unable to believe that this was actually happening. 

“The test doesn’t lie. Your progesterone levels are significantly elevated. Do you have any idea how far along you might be?” Thinking about it you couldn’t even begin to pinpoint a date. You’d been trying of course but it had been at least 3 months since you’d taken a test and since you’d never really had regular periods, you couldn’t even rely on that as an accurate estimate. Shaking your head you sighed and shrugged. 

“That’s fine, We’ll figure it out.” Your doctor assured you. “I have another patient to see quickly but then I’ll come back and do an examination and we’ll see about doing a quick ultrasound.” She explained. 

“Morgan.” You breathed, causing her to laugh. 

“If you wanna call the hubby, feel free.” She assured you, her hand resting on your shoulder for a minute before she stepped out of the room. Morgan was at practice but if this was really real…you needed him here. Calling his cell, you unsurprisingly got no answer. So you’d called the training staff and asked them to fetch your husband. Morgan was breathless as his voice came over the phone and the first words out of his mouth were asking if everything was okay. 

“Everything is fine but I need you to meet me at the doctor’s…” You trailed off, your voice cracking. 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” He whispered. “I’ll be there as soon as I change.” He added, causing you to whisper a soft ‘okay’ before the phone line disconnected. Waiting for both the doctor and Morgan felt like the longest wait of your life and Morgan must have arrived at the same time as your doctor finished with her previous patient because they both came through the door at the same time. 

Despite the fact that you’d assured Morgan that everything was okay, concern was evident on his face as he shuffled in beside you, leaning down to kiss you gently. 

“You ready for this Mrs. Rielly?” Your doctor asked and when you nodded she started her exam, gently feeling over your stomach before propping your legs up in stirrups to do an internal exam. 

“What’s going on babe?” Morgan whispered in your ear, his hands clutching yours. 

“You’re gonna be a daddy.” You whispered back, watching as his expression shifted to one of disbelief as the doctor finished up and insisted that you could relax your legs. 

“If I had to guess I’d say you’re probably close to eight weeks along…but we’re gonna do a quick ultrasound to get a better estimate.” Your doctor declared, popping her head out into the hall to ask for an ultrasound machine to be wheeled into the room. 

“A baby?” Morgan whispered. “We’re having a baby?” His disbelief had molded to awe and for a moment you thought he was going to start crying. You were distracted from answering him as the doctor moved to set the machine up. 

“We’re going to do a transvaginal ultrasound today since you obviously have an empty bladder, it shouldn’t be any more uncomfortable for you than my physical exam was but if you feel any pain let me know.” She explained and when you nodded she inserted the probe and started moving it around. With the screen turned away from you to start, you just watched as your doctor’s eyes widened for a moment as she flipped the sound on. 

“Do you hear that?” She questioned and while you heard a rhythmic noise, you weren’t sure what exactly you were hearing. “There are two steady heartbeats.” She explained and for a moment you just nodded. The baby’s and your’s…that made sense. It wasn’t until she turned the screen to face you that something very different revealed itself. 

“Congrats mom and dad…you’re having twins.” Clear as day there were two separate blobs, each in their own sac and though you hadn’t cried yet, seeing that made tears slip down your cheeks. 

“Twins?” Morgan had murmured, his grip on your hand tightening just slightly. 

“You are in fact about 8 weeks along with a set of twins.” Your doctor repeated and as Morgan leaned in to kiss you, you felt a surge of joy run through you. It had been such a long wait for this moment but it was finally here and even better than you could have expected. Twins were going to be a handful but if anyone could handle it…it would be you and Morgan.


	43. Trust [Nathan MacKinnon]

It was summer in Nova Scotia…your favorite time of year. Summer meant that the boys were back in town and having them around was something you missed the other nine months of the year. Sid had become like a big brother to you over the years and Nate…well your relationship with Nate was complicated. It wasn’t that anything was going on between the two of you, but there were some days where you even questioned if you were friends and others where…well Nate just confused you. 

He’d shown up at your door before the sun was even fully up and you couldn’t help but glare at him for disturbing your well-earned beauty sleep. You couldn’t tell him to leave though, not with the look on his face so you’d stepped aside and motioned for him to enter, crossing your arms over your chest to hide the fact that you had yet to put a bra on. 

“What’s going on Mac?” You inquired, heading straight to your kitchen to make a pot of coffee because you had a feeling you were going to need it. Nate had plopped onto your couch and you could see him running his fingers through his hair from your vantage point in the kitchen. 

Once the coffee was ready you made up two mugs, placing one on the table in front of you while you settled yourself into the lounge chair opposite him. 

“Hello….Earth to Nate?” You questioned, waving your hand back and forth in front of him. It took a moment for him to snap out of his stupor but when he did he glanced at you before staring down at his feet.

“Do you think I’d make a good dad?” The words tumbled from his lips quickly and your eyes went wide hearing them wondering if there was something he hadn’t told you. 

“I…uh…is this a hypothetical or is there something I don’t know?” You eventually asked. For a solid minute, Nate failed to respond and so you took a shaky breath trying to figure out the best way to frame an answer that wouldn’t be offensive in either case. 

“I think…I think no one is ever actually ready to be a parent so like anyone else you’d have some things you’d need to figure out and work on….” Pausing for a breath you did your best to try and read him, coming away completely empty, his mask in place though his anxiousness was showing. “But other than the usual parental hiccups…I think you’d be a great dad…” 

“How do you know?” Nate questioned, his voice cracking as he spoke. The way this conversation was going really had you concerned for him because you’d never really seen him this anxious about anything. 

“Because you’d love the baby and ultimately that’s all that really matters.” Nate’s head was in his hands and setting your mug down, you moved to sit next to him, your hand falling to his back. “Nate…what’s going on bud?” With your hand rubbing up and down his back he eventually started mumbling, his muffled voice causing you to only get the gist of what he was saying. 

“….thought she was pregnant…test….negative…don’t know what to do or feel…” Processing those fragments in your mind you gathered that his girlfriend had thought she was pregnant but wasn’t…but that the scare itself had sent Nate spiraling. 

“Mac…I can’t tell you what to feel buddy. But I can tell you that whatever you are feeling is okay. You’re allowed to be upset. You’re allowed to be relieved. You’re allowed to be confused. You’re allowed to not know how to feel.” It was only then that Nate looked over at you, his eyes reading your face as if trying to ensure himself that your words were true. “Relationships, in general, are complicated Nate. Becoming a parent is complicated. But no matter what people say there’s really no one right way of doing things. All that matters is that things feel right to you.” 

Twisting further, Nate pulled you against his body into a warm hug, his face pressed into your hair as he took a few shaky breaths before steadying himself a bit. 

“Have you talked to your parents…or Sid?” You questioned certain that any of them would likely have better advice than you did. You’d expected that answer to be yes because why would he come to you instead of going to them but surprisingly you felt him shake his head back and forth instead of up and down. “Nate…” You breathed. “Why not? Why did you come to me?” The question was out there before you even considered its ramifications and Nate sighed into your hair before pulling back to rub the back of his neck. 

“Because I know that I can trust your word. That your advice wouldn’t be clouded by the hockey lens like my parents or Sid. You were the only person I could think of to come to with this.” That admission knocked the wind out of you like you’d been hammered into the boards and for a moment you just looked at him, wondering how things had reached this point when you had started to question whether you were even friends. 

“I…I’m honored I guess.” You eventually mumbled, rubbing your palms against your thighs. “I…I may not always have the answers but I’ll always be here for you if you need me.” You assured him, watching as he glanced at the clock before standing. 

“I have to get to workouts but….thanks.” He declared, pulling you to your feet for one more hug before turning to head to the door. “You don’t know how much I appreciate you.” He stated just before the door closed behind him. If anything…things just got even more complicated.


	44. Birthday sex (nsfw) [Paul Bissonnette]

Paul had been “laying off the piss” since New Years, but tonight was his birthday and the two of you had gone out to dinner together and ended up sharing a bottle of wine. While a bottle split between the two of you meant that neither of you was drunk, you were both just a little bit buzzed. 

Arriving back at his condo, you’d slipped your shoes off before leaning up to kiss him murmuring for him to meet you back in his bedroom. As soon as the words left your mouth, Paul groaned and his eyes visibly darkened. Slipping down the hall to his room you slipped off your sweater, draping it over the chair in the corner of the room. Next to go was your sundress, leaving you in nothing but the silk lingerie you’d been wearing underneath. You had just settled yourself onto the bed when Paul appeared in the doorway, two bottles of water in hand. The second his eyes landed on you he cursed. 

“Happy birthday Paul.” You murmured, watching as he stalked over to you, setting the waters on the bedside table before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Happy birthday to me indeed.” He whispered in reply, the gruffness of his voice growing with his arousal. “This my gift?” He teased and though you’d technically given him something while at dinner, this was a little bit more intimate of a present. 

“I’m yours tonight.” You agreed and immediately Paul pounced on you, his hands slipping under the silk to rest on the skin of your hips. Fueled by the little bit of booze and the joint you could taste on his breath, Paul quickly had you undressed and spread out for him on his bed, your hair fanned across the pillows. Having been keyed up all through dinner, you really didn’t need extensive foreplay. “Please fuck me…” You requested, your hand on the back of Paul’s neck preventing him from sliding down your body. “Just need to feel you.” You insisted and it didn’t take much to get Paul to comply with your request. 

Having been exclusive for quite a while, and with you on the pill, you’d previously mentioned not using condoms if that was something he wanted. He’d never taken you up on it, but after inquiring whether that was something you were still okay with, you fell Paul line himself up with you, pressing into you bare. It was a new and different feeling, but one you were already immensely enjoying and you found yourself moaning as you stretched around him. 

Locking your ankles around his waist you rocked your hips up into his, motioning for him to move. When you’d first started dating you’d teased Paul about whether or not he could live up to his reputation…but he’d quickly proven that rep to be 100% accurate and then some. Paul’s love for sex and experience meant that he knew exactly what to do in order to bring you the most pleasure. 

Today was about him though, and so you murmured for him to use you. His hands immediately tightened around your hips in response and his mouth bit down on your nipples and neck as he pistoned inside of you. It wasn’t until he had spilled inside of you that his frenetic energy waned and he noticed the already darkening bruises littering your skin and the slight amount of blood on your lip from where you’d bitten down on it. 

“Baby…” He murmured, his entire body expression immediately softening as he looked down at you, guilt filling his eyes. “Fuck…why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?” He whispered. 

“Paul…I’m fine.” You insisted, leaning up to kiss him softly. “A few bruises won’t kill me.” Your reassurances didn’t seem to make him feel any better and he sighed into your kiss, his fingers reaching up to tangle in your hair. 

“Don’t ever want to hurt you though.” He breathed and you felt the air shift at his words. “Will you let me make it up to you love?” He questioned and while it wasn’t that three little word phrase, it was a step closer to it. 

“It’s your birthday. You can do whatever you want.” You reminded him, any further words cut off by a kiss as Paul settled himself between your thighs, determined to make up for each and every mark on your skin with an orgasm. It might have been his birthday, but you weren’t sure you weren’t getting the better end of the deal.


	45. Secret Child [Paul Bissonnette]

You were 17 when you’d found out you were pregnant and at first, you couldn’t believe it was true. 

You hadn’t been seeing anyone…in fact, you’d only had sex once. You’d had one too many drinks celebrating the fact that your neighbor and best friend Paul Bissonnette had been named captain of the Saginaw Spirit for the upcoming season. Most of the people from the small party had cleared out, leaving you and Paul relaxing in the basement of his parents’ home. His hands had drifted and one thing led to another. 

Now there was a little plastic stick in your hands telling you that nothing was ever going to be the same. 

Almost immediately, you made the decision that you couldn’t tell Paul about the baby. He had such a bright future in hockey ahead of him and this was something that you couldn’t weigh him down with. And seeing as you lived next to Paul’s parents, the decision not to tell him meant that you also needed to hide your pregnancy from the world. 

So for four months, you managed to hide the growth of your belly by adjusting your wardrobe so that you were always seen in overly large sweatshirts. And for four months, that facade worked. 

It worked until one untimely moment where a slick patch of ice on the sidewalk in front of the Bissonnette house got the better of you. You’d cried out as your feet came out from under you and immediately upon making impact, Paul’s mom Yolande was by your side. As she questioned whether or not you were okay, the shock of the moment caused you to spill your biggest secret. 

“The baby.” You’d mumbled, your hand immediately drifting to your stomach. One look into Yolande’s eyes told you without words that she knew exactly what was going on, she had always been a smart and intuitive woman. As she insisted on taking you to a local clinic she never once questioned whether your parents knew. They didn’t. She never questioned who the baby’s father was. It was obviously her son. And she never questioned what you were going to do. 

Instead, after assurance from a doctor that the baby was okay, Yolande Bissonnette let you make all of the decisions, providing whatever support you needed. She never insisted that you needed to come clean to her son, though her motherly looks implied that she wished you would. 

By the time that your belly was too big to hide from anyone, Yolande had helped you gain early admittance to college, had helped you move into an apartment, and had helped supply you with everything you needed to get off to a fresh start with the baby. She was by your side as you delivered a little boy who looked just like his daddy. 

Years passed and you basked in raising your rambunctious little boy. He was everything you remembered Paul to be as a kid but he had your brains and introverted temperament making him a little bit more well-rounded than his dad. Throughout it all, Yolande and eventually Cam were there to watch as your little boy grew up. 

You never hid who his father was from your son, watching Paul’s games on tv whenever you could. It was hard on all of you keeping this secret, but as you watched Paul live his life from afar, you knew that this was what was best. Paul seemed happy with the life he was living and that was all you had ever wanted for him. 

But now your son was 16 and the game was finally up. You’d gotten the call that your baby had been in a car accident and without thinking things through like you normally would, you’d called Yolande immediately. In the heat of your emotions, you’d forgotten that Paul was in town for the weekend to see his parents. 

Upon reaching the hospital you were informed that it wasn’t as bad as you’d feared. A broken leg and concussion plus a few scrapes and bruises were all that your baby had suffered, though the car had been totaled. That didn’t matter so long as he was okay. Doctors declared they wanted to monitor him overnight but that he should be released tomorrow. 

You’d been sitting with him for a bit when his girlfriend arrived and you sent her in to sit with him while you waited for Cam and Yole. As you peered through the glass of the hospital room door you watched as your son consoled his girlfriend. They hadn’t told you yet, but your gut told you that history had repeated itself and despite how many times you warned your son about safe sex, that he was now about to be a dad. It was some sort of sick joke from the hands of fate, furthered by the fact that the man you had spent almost 17 years hiding a child from had just walked through the hospital doors with his parents. 

You weren’t sure what had been said to him as you basked in Yole’s arms, letting the remainder of your fearful and anxious tears out. 

“He’s okay.” You eventually whispered. “Nothing time won’t heal.” A relieved laugh was shared between the two of you before she sent you a soft look while peeking behind her to where Paul was standing, his eyes boring holes into you. “He’s in with Taylor so let’s give him a few minutes before you go see him.” You whispered having previously shared your suspicions with the woman who was basically a mother to you. With a nod, she mentioned going to get some coffee and after dragging Cam with her you were alone with Paul for the first time in over 16 years. 

You expected him to be mad if he had been told what was going on. You expected things to be awkward whether he knew or not. What you didn’t expect was for Paul to slowly approach before gently tugging you into his chest and wrapping his arms around you. 

“What can I do to help?” was the first phrase to leave his mouth and though you’d thought you were okay, the weight of the past 16 years, the weight of your son becoming a father, the weight of Paul finally finding out just became too much and you found yourself crying in his arms. You didn’t understand how he was holding you right now. How he wasn’t pissed off beyond belief. When your breathing had finally steadied, Paul pulled away and your eyes met his, the same eyes you saw every time you looked at your son. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m pissed off right now.” He mumbled. “I’m pissed and I’m hurt but this isn’t the time or place for either of those to be dealt with.” 

The man standing in front of you now had clearly matured some with the years and all of the feelings you’d pushed down for so long bubbled up to the surface. He was even more attractive now than he was then by leaps and bounds and you sighed. 

“Come meet him?” You whispered and when Paul nodded, his hand slipping down into your own, you pulled him gently into your son’s hospital room where Taylor was now sitting beside him on the bed, his hand on her stomach. The second they heard the door they both scrambled to part and you took a deep, steadying breath before speaking. “Don’t bother. I already know.” You stated softly. “But that’s an issue for tomorrow…today there’s someone I think you’re overdue in meeting.” 

Your son’s eyes widened almost comically as he took in the sight of his dad standing behind you in the hospital room. 

“Dad…” He said, his tone showing disbelief at the fact that his father was standing in front of him. At first, Paul responded with silence but after a moment he stepped toward the bed and leaned down to pull your son into a hug. You could hear the two of them murmuring softly to each other and for a moment you just watched before noticing Taylor shifting nervously in the corner. Moving to her, you eyed her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. 

“It’ll all be okay.” You assured her. “It’s not ideal but if any family can make it work, it would be us.” 

The sight Cam and Yolande returned to was one filled with the tensions from lapses of judgment, years of secrets, and new beginnings. There were questions to be asked and answered, hard conversations to be had but now that things were laid bare for the first time, it was a time to move forward and to make the best of things, and maybe…just maybe…the best of life was yet to come.


	46. Beach Time dad!paul [Paul Bissonnette]

It had been a whirlwind the past nine months since you’d had your daughter. It wasn’t easy being a parent, let alone a single parent. Though lately you were certainly questioning the whole ‘single’ aspect of it all. 

Stirring from sleep, you quickly noticed the bed next to you was empty and after pushing away the remaining tendrils of sleep, you slipped on a pair of shorts and one of Paul’s overly large t-shirts over your bra. The beach house you’d rented was completely silent and if you didn’t trust Paul so much with your baby girl you might have been worried. Instead, you stepped outside into the early morning sun a mug filled with coffee in your hands. 

The moment your feet reached the porch you were able to look out at the beach view. While the view itself was gorgeous, it wasn’t the waves or the white sand that caught your eye. Instead it was the two loves of your life sitting on the far side of the beach where the morning waves lapped gently. 

Sliding on a pair of sandals you made your way closer to them and felt your stomach clench as you watched your daughter splashing and playing in the waves, Paul’s large hand securing her between his legs. Paul’s blue trunks clung to his skin and you couldn’t help but appreciate his body, tanned from the sun. Still, as attractive as he was alone, there was always something more about seeing him with her. 

It was only once you were within hearing range that your daughter’s squeals and babbles filled your ears. Though most of it was incomprehensible, it was her favorite sound of all that made your heart flutter. 

“Da. da. da.” She babbled, her hands moving from splashing the water to tapping against Paul’s legs. 

“You love the water don’t you baby?” Paul simply responded, lifting her body as a larger wave approached the shore. The way she giggled and smiled in response to his question and touch told you everything you needed to know. 

DNA or not…Paul was a fantastic dad. 


	47. Wanting Kids [Paul Bissonnette]

He didn’t want kids. He was perfectly okay with the prospect of someday having a steady partner but he didn’t see the need to start a family, his focus was more on what he wanted to achieve career-wise now that he was retired from playing hockey. 

But sometimes the life you plan isn’t the life you receive and what Paul thought he wanted was upturned in an instant. 

He’d come home from a long run, stripping out of his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. By the time he’d reached the bathroom door, he was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, sweat dripping down his body. It was unusual for the door to be closed, his somewhat steady girlfriend normally at work. Before he even had the chance to knock, the sound of sobs penetrated the hardwood. A soft call of her name garnered no response and so after testing the door and finding it unlocked Paul gingerly pushed his way through. 

The sight on the other side made his heart stop. His girlfriend was crumpled onto the bathroom floor steadily sobbing, the faint smell of vomit lingered in the air, and three innocuous sticks of plastic littered the counter. Before his brain even registered the action, his left hand reached out to grab one of the sticks, his eyes falling to the little readout window confirming exactly what was happening. 

“Fuck.” The curse slipped from his lips softly and it was the sound of his voice that alerted the sobbing woman to his presence. 

“Paul…” Her voice was thick and wet as she attempted to speak, her voice quickly breaking as more tears spilled down her cheeks. “I…I’m….sorry.” Though Paul’s mind was racing, it wasn’t her words that drew him back, it was the utter fear in her eyes as she spoke them. Kids had come up in conversation before; he didn’t want them, she did. So the fear in her eyes wasn’t at the prospect of being pregnant, it was fear regarding his reaction, fear that he’d think she planned this, fear that he would hate her for the consequences of a choice they both had made. Dropping the stick back to the counter, Paul reached out a hand to gently pull her to her feet. Once there his hands cupped her cheeks and after a moment of silent communication which assured him that this was an accident, he wiped her tears away and gently bent down to kiss her. 

Whether he wanted kids or not…he was gonna be a dad. 

Three months of constant vomiting, one month of constant sex, two months of weird-ass cravings, six weeks of body aches and insecurities plus plenty of sleepless nights had led up to thirteen hours of insanity as his baby girl was brought into the world. 

But the moment he laid eyes on her everything changed. He’d never wanted kids…but at the same time, he’d never wanted anything more than he wanted this screaming little girl. 

With his incredible girlfriend resting, Paul made his way to the nursery to check on the tiny baby that had just arrived. She was just a tad bit premature but nurses assured him that she would be perfectly fine. They urged him to provide her with some skin to skin contact so after being led to a private corner of the NICU he tugged his shirt over his head and ever so carefully accepted his daughter onto his chest with a nurse’s help. 

For a moment she whimpered, but once she was settled she stilled, cuddled against him. She had a light sprinkling of dark hair on her head and though her eyes were currently blue, there was a 50/50 chance that over the next few months they would turn brown like his own as his girlfriend was hoping. With her skin still mostly pink from birth, it was hard to see just how much of his darker coloring had been passed down but regardless of any of that she was absolutely gorgeous in Paul’s mind. He’d been around plenty of kids from his teammates’ little ones to his sister’s kids but nothing he’d ever felt had prepared him for this moment. 

This was his little girl, his blood, his world and there wasn’t an achievement in his past that compared to the pride he felt just holding her. His NHL debut, first goal, the Calder Cup, Spittin’ Chiclets, none of it really mattered all that much anymore. Because this…this was the best thing he could ever do. And as she squirmed slightly against him he couldn’t help but brush his lips against her hat covered head. 

He was officially a dad and he couldn’t be happier. 


	48. Big Brother (pregnancy blurb) [Pierre-Luc Dubois]

You had your entire family over to celebrate a series of birthdays. Yours had been yesterday and today was your husband’s and your dad’s while tomorrow your son was turning 2. There was a lot going on and as you pondered your surprise you couldn’t help but think that this might just be the best birthday celebration yet. 

Pierre had gotten up to take care of your son this morning, knowing that you had a headache and when you finally made your way down to the kitchen you found that he had started setting up for the party, hanging decorations, rearranging furniture, and everything else that needed to be done. 

His assistance was appreciated and now as you were watching everyone opening presents you couldn’t help but feel relaxed and ready for the bomb you were about to drop on your husband. Handing out a present to both your little boy and Pierre, you told the later that he had to wait until after your son had opened his to open his own. 

Gabriel tore the paper off of the package with a little help from your mom and when he pulled out the t-shirt you watched your husband’s jaw drop as it was turned around to face him. In French read ‘Je vais être Grand Frère’ and while neither you nor your family spoke French, Pierre did and he was your target audience for the shirt anyway. 

“You’re joking?” He questioned, his eyes wide as he looked for some sign. 

“Open your present.” You instructed and when he did he revealed a pregnancy test and ultrasound image. The present was immediately discarded and Pierre scooped you up, spinning you around before kissing you. 

“Wait….what’s going on?” Your mom asked and you buried your head in Pierre’s chest for a moment to quell the dizziness he’d caused before speaking. 

**“Gabriel is going to be a big brother.”** You admitted and through the squeals of excitement of your families, the sound you heard the best was your husband whispering in your ear. 

“I hope it’s a girl this time.” 


	49. “Fuck a condom, I don’t care if you get pregnant,” (pregnancy blurb) [Pierre-Luc Dubois]

You’d been friends with Luc since you were practically in diapers. He’d been your one constant your entire life and you’d tiptoed the line of friendship more than once. When Luc got settled into Columbus, he’d asked you to join him and there was never a question that you’d be right by his side. 

Though you swore the two of you were just friends, sometimes you’d look over at him and the look in his eyes would tell you that you both knew that was a lie but were too stubborn and too scared to talk about what being more actually meant. Instead, the label of ‘just friends’ hung over your heads even if the two of you acted like a couple most of the time. 

At first those ‘couple actions’ were ones that didn’t cross too many boundaries, but soon you were regularly having sex. There was never ‘the talk’ regarding it happening, but one day Luc had come in late from a road trip and woken you up with his fingers at your core, silently asking for consent before sliding home inside you and fucking you gently. 

After that, your bodies were regularly used by each other. You’d come home after a sucky day to find him playing video games on the couch and without saying a word would slide his sweats down before sitting yourself in his lap, buried to the hilt. You’d wake up in the morning to find Luc inside of you, fast asleep. 

Though you claimed to be just friends and had crossed every boundary regarding that…there was just one that remained. No matter what you had always used a condom. 

Again, it was not something you had ever discussed, but it seemed like a given…if you were just friends you certainly couldn’t risk getting pregnant. And since Luc knew that you’d had a bad reaction to birth control on your end before, condoms were your go-to form of protection. 

Which is why Luc had completely taken you off guard tonight. 

He was angry. The Jackets had just played their absolute shittiest game of the season and you knew that he knew that. Still, he’d dragged you out to the bar with a few of his teammates. Since he wasn’t exactly the best company right now, you’d flirted back with a gentleman at the bar when you went up for a refill. You were allowed to flirt…you and Luc were just friends. 

You’d saw the man react, pulling back from you before you’d even felt Luc’s hand on your waist. 

“We’re going home.” He murmured into your ear and with your jaw on the floor at Luc’s behavior you didn’t fight him, instead letting him guide you into an uber heading back to your shared apartment. 

The moment you were alone you knew what was coming and though you knew you shouldn’t be excited for it (because Luc was acting like a real jerk), you were getting wet at the thought of him taking you. 

You’d just stepped through the door when Luc’s hands landed on your hips, quickly reaching around to tug your jeans and panties off of your body. Seconds later you were being pressed against the nearest wall and the head of Luc’s cock was teasing your entrance. 

“Luc…condom.” You whispered, fully aware that he wasn’t currently wearing one. 

**“Fuck a condom, I don’t care if you get pregnant,”** Luc grunted out, his hips slamming up into your own causing you to cry out. 

This absolutely should have been something the two of you discussed before it happened but it’s not like you would have told him no anyway. No matter how much the two of you lied to everyone else, it was impossible to lie to yourself. You were Luc’s and he was yours and if that resulted in a baby then so be it. 

Hearing Luc affirm that out loud by saying he didn’t care if you got pregnant…well that was basically a diamond ring on your finger. 

It was messed up, it was twisted, but as Luc spilled inside of you…you finally felt like you were complete.


	50. Irish Vacation (nsfw) [Travis Dermott]

You’d met Travis after babysitting for some of the Leafs wags. It was a meeting that you hadn’t thought much of at first but then suddenly you couldn’t get him out of your head. You weren’t really the type to put yourself out there though so it wasn’t until you were dragged to a game and you ran into him again that you’d become a thing. Turns out he’d been thinking about you as well and after seeing you again he insisted on getting your number. 

There was something about being with Travis that just felt so natural. So easy. Never had you been around someone where you felt so much like you could just be yourself. Travis’s smile and silly nature were the ultimate pick me up and he was so soft tempered that he always knew just what you needed him to say when you were struggling with daily life. 

You’d been together four months before you’d told him that you loved him and immediately he had returned the sentiment like he had just been waiting for you to be ready so that he didn’t scare you away with the words that were often overused and under meant. 

With Travis off for the summer, he surprised you with a vacation to Ireland. After days spent playing tourist, tonight you were just hanging out in a pub, drinking beer and listening to a local band play. As you stumbled back to the little bed and breakfast you were staying in, you tripped over your feet a little, having had a little more alcohol than your body was used to. Catching you gently, Travis wrapped his arm around your waist until you reached the front door of the inn. It was then that he swung you into a kiss, his lips gently caressing over yours. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered as he pulled away just slightly breathless. 

“Love you too.” You whispered in reply. “Thank you for this trip. It’s been wonderful.” 

“You deserve it.” He insisted. “You’re incredible and deserve more than I could ever give you but god am I going to give you everything I can.” Kissing him once more, you then stumbled into the inn and up to your room, falling back onto the bed for a moment once inside. You could feel Travis’s warm gaze on you as he gathered his things up and got ready to change for bed. When he returned, his sweats were slung low on his hips, his chest was bare, and his glasses were perched on his nose making him look even softer than he had before. “Bathroom is yours.” He murmured, causing you to sigh and nod before prying yourself off the bed to clean up and change as well. 

By the time you had slipped into a tank top and pair of shorts and had brushed your teeth, Travis was settled in bed an arm behind his head as he scrolled through his phone. Walking over to join him, you slipped under the sheets as well, smiling as his arm shifted from behind his head to drape around you. With his attention still on his phone you kissed his chest gently in an attempt to return his focus on you without explicitly asking for it. Travis’s fingers started tracing over your arm, but he didn’t put his phone away. 

“Trav…” You whined softly, causing your gorgeous boyfriend to look down at you. 

“Yeah, babe. I was just double-checking our reservations for tomorrow. I know you’re so excited to go…” You interrupted his statement by removing his phone from his hand, placing it on the nightstand before dragging his free hand down to slip under the edges of your shorts and underwear. 

“Trav…” You whimpered this time. **“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” **You asked as his fingers glided through your wetness. 

“Hmmm…does my love need me?” Travis inquired, his fingers greedily stroking, drawing your clit from its hood and making you shiver with the growing pleasure. 

“I always need you.” You admitted, tone soft and full of desire. Shifting to rest over you, Travis slid your clothing off your hips before drawing your left leg up over his shoulder. After inquiring as to whether you needed foreplay or not, to which you responded that you just needed him, Travis pushed his sweats and briefs down just far enough that they were out of the way before gently pressing into you. 

Sex with Travis always felt like coming home and the way he kissed you so gently as he rocked his hips against you made you feel so wanted and loved. The pace was slow, but that didn’t make it any less pleasurable. At this pace, you could feel every ridge and bump of Travis’s shaft and he was able to angle your hips to hit the deepest spots inside you. You’d had rougher, more frantic sex with him before, but this, this was probably your favorite way to be connected to him. It was an intimacy like no other and it was that in combination with the friction that had you crying out his name against his lips as you spasmed around him. 

Like always, Travis worked you through one orgasm and the buildup of a second, allowing you to cum with him as he spilled inside of you. After gently cleaning you up, Travis settled back into bed, once again wrapping his arms around you as you cuddled into his chest to sleep. This vacation was everything you could ask for. And that was because this man was everything you could ask for. 


	51. Garage sex (nsfw) [Tyler Seguin]

Having been friends with Tyler Seguin since you were both little, you were well aware of his womanizing ways. What you weren’t used to was those ways being used on you. Despite Jackie’s wishes, you and Tyler had never been a thing, you just didn’t think of each other that way. 

You’d arrived in Dallas two days ago to spend a week with Tyler and to watch him play. It had been far too long since you’d had time together with his latest hookup being a little more serious than most before he’d broken things off a little while ago. Tonight you’d gone out to a bar, Tyler planning on meeting you after a sponsorship meeting. Since Dallas even in the winter was tolerable weather-wise, you’d pulled on your favorite pair of jeans…the ones that made your ass look fantastic and had slipped into a lacy camisole with a leather jacket on top. You were well aware of the fact that you looked hot and while you weren’t planning on going home with anyone, the attention itself was nice. 

You were waiting at the bar for your third beer of the night when a solid body pressed itself up behind you. If it weren’t for the familiar cologne you would have turned but between that and the familiar warm hands resting on your hips, you relaxed, leaning back into him just a little. 

“Fancy meeting you here cowboy…” You teased softly, feeling Tyler nuzzle into your hair as he flagged the bartender down to order himself a drink, adding yours onto his tab. With preseason baseball playing on the TVs above the bar, the two of you just stood there drinking for nearly an hour, not feeling the need to talk and just enjoying each other’s presence. 

You weren’t surprised that women weren’t approaching Tyler, after all, the way you were standing pressed against him looked more intimate than it really was. But you were surprised that Tyler hadn’t disappeared yet to go in search of a quick hookup. Eventually, Tyler did disappear to the bathroom and you took the chance to make your way onto the dance floor. You weren’t there long before you felt a familiar set of eyes on you and you swiveled your hips once more in an attempt to tease him. You’d always tried getting under his skin before because he’d always made you feel comfortable enough that you could, but he’d never reacted to any of your flirtatious teasings in the past. 

So when a pair of possessive hands wrapped around your waist as the song changed and a solid body pressed against you, you were slightly surprised. Grinding back against him to the low beat you heard him hiss, his grip tightening against your hips. It was only as he ducked his head to the crook of your neck that you truly felt him pressed against you. Playing up the southern accent you’d been using all night you bit your lip before speaking.

** _“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” _ **

“Fuck, Y/N,” Tyler growled in your ear and suddenly the past 28 years of friendship felt different. You’d always found Tyler attractive but in your mind, the feeling was never returned and since you were the relationship type and he wasn’t, they weren’t feelings that were worth losing a great friendship over. But now…the way Tyler was touching you felt different, the way his heart was beating behind you felt different and all of those feelings you’d been suppressing crashed down over you and a soft moan slipped from your lips. 

“Tyler…” You whispered. If it was possible, Tyler’s grip tightened at the sound of his name falling from your lips and before you knew it you were being pulled from the bar and led to his car. 

You could feel the cool metal against your skin at your waistline as Tyler pressed you up against the vehicle, his gaze dark as he looked down at you. “Y/N….goddamn it…please tell me I can kiss you right now.” He declared his tone of voice so husky you could feel it deep in the pools of your stomach. You had never seen Tyler’s eyes this dark. The look of lust he was giving you was overwhelming and instead of responding you just stretched up to meet him halfway, all breath leaving your lungs as you kissed your best friend for the first time. 

Your kiss continued until the sounds of hooting and hollering filled your ears, leaving your cheeks a deep pink color at the thought of being watched. Both breathless, Tyler lingered for a moment, his forehead pressed to yours before he stepped back and opened your door for you, waiting until you had practically fallen back into the seat before closing it and rounding the vehicle to the driver’s side. The tension was thick as he started driving back to his place and it grew as his right hand fell from the steering wheel to your thigh, rising higher and higher. You’d never been as turned on as you were right now and it was hard just keeping it all together until you arrived back at his place. 

The moment his car was parked in the garage, you were flinging yourself out of it, needing to have Tyler’s lips on yours again. This time the kiss was even more passionate and as your fingers tangled in his hair, his pressed up under your camisole, warmth transferring from his skin to your own. 

“Tyler…I need you please…” You moaned into his kiss, your chest feeling like it was about to explode if you didn’t get him inside you. “Bed…please.” You insisted, needing to get past all of this foreplay because it felt like at this point you’d had at least a decade and a half of it. 

**_“Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.”_** Tyler groaned out, his hands now pushing at your jacket before lifting you up to place you on the hood of his fancy sports car. Too impatient to argue with him, your hands reached to tug at his shirt, yanking it over his head and leaving him bare-chested in front of you. That wasn’t a new sight, hockey fans everywhere frequently saw Tyler shirtless and you’d seen him like this in person thousands of times before on top of that. Still, this was different and you couldn’t help but whimper at the sight of his inked skin bared to you. Tyler kissed at your neck as you scraped your fingers down his stomach and as you reached the edge of his jeans you felt him bite down on your skin making you hiss and moan. Quickly his tongue laved over the now bruised skin as he softly apologized. 

Tongues tangled again in another kiss, you both resumed undressing each other, your top and bra being tossed to the ground while jeans and underwear were shoved down just far enough to be out of the way. Feeling Tyler’s hard cock pressed against your stomach had you pleading once more for him to please fuck you and after retrieving a condom from his wallet, Tyler eagerly complied. 

As his hips pressed into your own until he was buried deep inside you, you clung to his body, overwhelmed at all of the emotions and sensations taking over your body. 

“Tyler…” You moaned once more and this time when he kissed you, it was much softer than it had been. Sensing that you were alright, Tyler started rocking his hips against yours, finding a rhythm that you knew would soon have you falling apart around him. 

“That’s it y/n…let go…I’ve got you.” He urged and as his hips shifted causing him to press into you just right you couldn’t help as your orgasm came crashing like a tidal wave, sweeping you out to sea. As you screamed his name, you could hear the barks from the other side of the garage door making you laugh the second you were able. As Tyler came after ensuring that your orgasm lasted as long as possible he started laughing too and though he was still buried inside you, suddenly things felt comfortable, the passion making way to the feeling that this was just how things were supposed to be. 

With your favorite pups barking up a storm, Tyler slipped out of you and reached to hand you your clothes before dipping his head to kiss you once more. 

“I’ll go take care of them…meet me in my room?” He requested and with his eyes alluding to all of the things to come you could only nod. You hadn’t expected this in the slightest but god did it feel right. 


	52. Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift (song blurb) [Jeff Skinner]

With every year that passed, it felt like time moved faster. This was a fact of life that you acknowledged many years ago. At the same time, you’d never realized just how fast time could move until your baby girl was placed into your arms for the first time. It seemed like only yesterday, but now your toddler was almost two years old and you could hardly believe it. 

Sitting next to her crib you watched as her little hazel eyes fought sleep. You knew deep down she was trying to stay awake long enough that daddy would come home but you yourself weren’t sure exactly what time that would be and the last thing you wanted was a cranky toddler tomorrow because she didn’t get enough sleep. 

So, as you always did, you started singing to your daughter, your voice serving as your daughter’s favorite lullaby. 

_Oh darling don’t you ever grow up, don’t you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don’t you ever grow up, don’t you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won’t let nobody hurt you_

_Won’t let no one break your heart_

_No one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Never grow up_

Tears had started to fill your eyes as you thought about your baby growing up, but by the end of the first chorus your daughter’s breathing had steadied and soft little snores slipped from her lips. Her snores might just be your favorite thing in the world because she totally got that from her dad. 

“Hey.” A soft and familiar voice murmured from the doorway and when you glanced over you spotted your daughter’s daddy, your husband. 

“Hey.” You whispered back, pushing yourself off of the floor and onto your feet. The moment you reached the doorway Jeff arms were wrapping around you and he’d tucked his face into your neck. 

“You okay?” He questioned, noticing the tears immediately. 

“Yeah, Jeff.” You assured him. “Just hard watching our little girl grow up. You know I’m an emotional mom.” You reminded him, basking in the solid comfort your husband’s arms provided. 

“That’s what makes you the best mom.” He replied, his head lifting so that his eyes could watch you with a fondness he only expressed to you and your daughter. “We’re so lucky to have you.” He added, kissing you softly. You melted into his kiss for a moment before tugging him out of your daughter’s room so that you could crack the door. 

“Hopefully this next little one feels the same way.” You breathed and a short shriek spilled from your lips as your husband processed your words and lifted you gently, spinning you in a circle.

It was a fact of life that time moves on, babies grow up, but with Jeff as your husband, all of that was a little more bearable.


	53. Your Song - Moulin Rouge (song blurb) [Zach Aston-Reese]

Nights in with Zach were something you had always treasured. With his job, nights were more often times where you had to share him with the world rather than keeping him to yourself. So when you got the opportunity to do the latter you took it and held on as tight as you could. It may have been silly, but it was never something Zach had questioned, instead doing whatever he could do to give you what you needed because you didn’t ask him for much. 

Before Zach had even arrived home from a two-week road trip late last night, he’d texted you about having a movie night after you got off work the next day. When you arrived at his apartment, your favorite Italian take-out was spread across his island and his couch was covered with extra pillows and blankets to snuggle into. 

As he helped you out of your coat, Carl danced around your feet excitedly and you smiled, picking the growing puppy up to hug, receiving kisses in return. Zach was much more of a dog person than you were, but the moment he’d sent you the picture of Carl asking for your thoughts you were immediately in love. Carl was the sweetest dog and in so many ways he reminded you of your boyfriend, something that always made you giggle. 

With Zach eagerly pulling you to the couch, you set Carl on the ground and compiled, curiosity filling you because Zach was just in a different mood tonight. For one, he hadn’t kissed you yet which was odd, and second, it seemed like he was anxious for some reason. Still, you were sure that he would explain in due time because one of the things you loved most about Zach was his ability to communicate with you. Any cracks that formed in your relationship were easily healed when Zach expressed the things that bugged him and you were both better people for your ability to adapt to each other and take true notice of the other’s feelings. 

Settling yourself onto Zach’s couch, you tucked one of your jean covered legs under the other before watching as he buzzed around the apartment. It wasn’t long before he’d placed a plate and silverware in one of your hands and a glass of wine in the other. When he finally settled in beside you, you inched a little closer, the tips of your toes peeking out from under your leg brushing against his thigh. 

“So Mr. Aston-Reese…what’s playing at tonight’s home theater?” You teased, sipping at your wine before placing the glass on the coffee table. 

“Something I know you’ll like.” He assured you and when a heavy soundtrack filled your ears when he hit play you were certain he was right. With Chicago playing on his overly large flatscreen tv, you dug into dinner, occasionally peeking over at Zach to find his eyes on you before he quickly tore them away, a slight flush covering his cheeks. As empty plates found their way to the coffee table, you worked to finish off your wine, your left hand falling to Zach’s thigh. 

His hand laced with yours and though the contact was simple, it was enough to let you lose yourself in the movie again. So lost that you didn’t even notice Zach’s fingers brushing over your ring finger or his motion for Carl to jump up on the couch. With Ewan McGregor singing to Nicole Kidman one of the most classic love ballads ever written you felt your smile grow. 

Your attention was broken by Carl pushing himself onto your lap. Petting him gently with your right hand you just giggled and looked back up at the tv. Instead of settling onto your lap like he normally would, Carl incessantly pushed for your attention, and this time when you glanced down at him the light from the tv caught a glint of something on his collar. Brushing your fingers against it, a gasp slipped from your lips as you realized it was a ring. Knowing that hadn’t been there when you’d picked him up earlier, you glanced over at Zach. A nervous expression covered his face and a hopeful expression filled his eyes. 

“I’m not nearly as good at this as movie writers are but Carl and I have a question for you…” He murmured. Tears were filling your eyes as your brain struggled to process what was happening right now. Zach slipped down from the couch onto one knee as the operatic music filled his living room and Carl bounced across your lap. “Will you marry me?” He asked and immediately your body reacted, nodding affirmatively at him as you struggled to find your voice. You hadn’t seen this coming, it hadn’t even dawned on you that he was thinking about proposing, let alone that he had planned this night to be a proposal that was absolutely perfect for you. 

“Yes. Yes. Oh my god yes.” You finally exclaimed, laughing as Zach pulled you down into his arms, his lips meeting yours. The movie was completely forgotten as Zach set you back on the couch and then struggled to catch an excited Carl to retrieve the ring from his collar. It wasn’t until he slid it onto your left hand that you actually examined it properly. An oval-cut ruby was surrounded by round cut diamonds and while it was far from traditional, it was the perfect summation of your love for Zach. “I love it.” You whispered in awe and the smile on Zach’s face as Carl yipped at your feet made your heart swell. 

“I love you.” Zach echoed, pulling you firmly against his body before kissing you once more. Pulling back, he rested his forehead on yours. “And god I’m so relieved you said yes.” He added with a breathy laugh as his fingers tangled in your hair. You assured him that there was never a doubt and after a moment Carl joined you giving another round of kisses before settling into your lap, your legs draped over his dad’s. You’d always thought nights in were perfect, but this one was certainly going to be hard to top. There was truly no place you’d rather be than snuggled up with your new fiance and your puppy.


	54. You’re the One That I Want -Grease (song blurb) [Josh Anderson]

Things in your relationship with Josh had started out so good. Back then it seemed like this was it, everything was going to be perfect. But perfection doesn’t last, not without bumps in the road and lately, those bumps were growing larger and larger. It wasn’t that you didn’t love Josh, you did, but you needed more and he just wasn’t able to provide. Recently it just felt like the distance between the two of you was growing. And it wasn’t hockey that caused it, you honestly didn’t know what was going on. 

But you were about to reach your breaking point. 

“Josh we can’t keep doing this! I can’t keep doing this!” You screamed at him. You’d been on vacation together for a week and outside of the expected “boyfriend duties” he hadn’t even looked at you. 

“I don’t know what you want from me!” He yelled back, his arms crossing over his chest as the two of you stood at the end of a dock, the only place where you could get any semblance of privacy from his family. 

“I want you to put some effort in. I want you to shape up because if you don’t I’m done.” You admitted and the second that the words left your mouth you felt your heart start to crack. Josh was the only person you wanted, you dreamed of spending your life with him, but this…the way things were was slowly eating away at you, and if it didn’t stop there’d be nothing left. 

Josh stood frozen in front of you as the silence stretched on between you. He didn’t yell back, it was almost like he was resigned to the consequences of his actions. 

“I just want you, Josh. You’re all that I want.” You murmured. “But I need more from you if this is gonna work. I can’t…I can’t give you all of me and get nothing in return.” Your voice was thick with tears, tears that you frantically tried not to let fall when suddenly Josh’s arms were wrapped around you pulling you into his solid chest. 

“I’ll be better.” He promised. “I swear I will because all I want is you and I can’t bear the thought of losing you.” Weakly you nodded, knowing that only time would show whether Josh could back his words up or not but you were willing to give him one more chance. You needed him so you just had to have faith that he could prove to you that he could satisfy each and every one of your needs.


	55. Canada Day car sex (nwfw) [Nathan MacKinnon]

Dating Nate has filled your life with so many new experiences. You’d attended your first Stanley Cup playoff game, first charity gala, you’d traveled to the Caribbean for the first time, and the list could go on and on. Today was another new experience…your first Canada Day. Being American you’d never celebrated it before but Nate was insistent. He was throwing a big party for all of his friends and family and evidently, everyone was dying to meet you. 

As usual, by the time you woke up Nate had disappeared from bed, his side of the mattress long cold. It wasn’t unusual for him to have completed an entire workout before you dragged yourself out of bed. This morning though you could already hear the hustle of activity from downstairs so instead of wandering down in your pajamas you decided you might as well get ready for the day. Certain that you would end up in a body of water at some point you decided to forego traditional underwear and instead just slipped your swimsuit on. Over that, you’d pulled a pair of denim shorts that made your ass look fantastic and a red tank with a white maple leaf on the front in a holographic material. A quick brush of your short hair and a light coat of makeup completed your look and though you were slightly nervous to meet the rest of Nate’s family and friends you made your way downstairs resting a palm against your boyfriend’s lower back to see what you could do to help. 

~~~

Turns out you had absolutely nothing to be worried about because from the moment Nate’s parents arrived you’d been pulled around by his mom and given a glowing introduction to anyone who would listen. It was almost embarrassing how much Kathy seemed to enjoy bragging about how her son had managed to find someone so far out of his league but at the same time the ego boost quickly quashed any anxiety you held. 

You were chatting with a few of Nate’s buddies from juniors, laughing as they told you about all of the antics he’d gotten up to in his teenage years when your boyfriend himself appeared at your side. 

“Hey, can I steal you for a second?” He inquired, though clearly, he wasn’t about to take no for an answer. Nate’s hand in yours pulled you away from the party and out to his truck, lifting you into the passenger seat before he quickly rounded the vehicle to climb behind the wheel. 

“Where are we going?” You murmured, confusion filling your face at why Nate was leaving the party that he was hosting. When he didn’t respond, you raked your gaze over his body trying to figure out what was going on. His jaw was clenched, his hands were white gripping the steering wheel, and there was sweat clinging to the back of his neck but none of those explained much of anything. 

Nate’s response finally came in the form of actions not words when he pulled the truck onto a dirt road just a few blocks from his house and as soon as the vehicle was in park crashed his lips down onto yours. The kiss was needy and ferocious, demanding that you give as much as you took. One look in Nate’s eyes revealed pure lust and you found yourself whimpering, your body responding to him in an instant. 

Somehow, amidst all of the kissing, your seatbelts were unhooked, Nate’s seat was slid as far back as it would go, and you were pulled to straddle his lap, his length firm beneath his shorts. 

“Don’t get me wrong I’m glad everyone loves you….but you’re mine,” Nate growled, his mouth latching onto the side of your neck as you squealed, chastising him to not leave a mark. It was a fruitless complaint because you were certain that he was going to do it anyway. 

Nate’s large warm hands deftly slid between your bodies to undo the button and zipper on your jeans and he shoved them down, helping you to kick them off your legs and onto the floorboards. As he kissed you once more, his own pants were undone and his swim trunks were shoved down just enough for his dick to pop free. 

“Mine.” He repeated as his fingers tugged the crotch of your suit bottoms to the side. With your hands already scraping at the skin of his shoulders through his t-shirt, Nate rubbed your clit for just a moment before lining your hips up and pressing inside you with a firm stroke. 

“Oh.” You gasped, your body eagerly stretching to accommodate him. 

“Fuck yes.” Nate sighed, lifting your body over his in a slow, steady pace. “You look so fucking hot today.” 

You hadn’t imagined spending your first Canada Day riding Nate’s dick in the cab of his truck with his friends and family just blocks away. You’d almost forgotten about the party and the people, too lost in the way the feeling of Nate dragging against your inner walls was about to send you crashing into an orgasm when Nate’s phone rang. From its spot in the cup holder, you could see his mom’s name flash across the screen and just like that the fog was lifted. 

“Nate…” You whimpered. “Fuck…people are wondering where we are.” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Nate groaned, his hands continuing to pull your body up and down over his shaft. You were so close that you couldn’t imagine stopping but then his phone rang a second time and Nate’s right hand moved to reach for it. 

“Goddamn, it Nate….no…**please…don’t stop**.” You babbled. Logically you knew that he should but your mind was currently occupied by only your base instincts which screamed that you needed an orgasm and everything else could wait. Nate quickly nodded, returning his hand to your hip and as he pulled you down onto him again he thrust his hips up and you felt your vision start to blur. 

“Yeah baby…cum for me. Show me you’re mine.” Nate grunted repeating the action first once and then twice causing you to spasm and clench around him as your orgasm flooded through you. Nate’s quickly followed, his semen spilling inside you. By the time you caught your breath, Nate was grinning up at you and you found yourself swatting at his shoulder. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” You murmured, wincing as you pulled off of him, his cum leaking out of you and into your swimsuit as you pulled it back into place. Nate’s phone ringing for a third time launched you into a quick scramble to right your clothes, before settling back into your seat. A quick peak in the mirror had you groaning because you looked completely and thoroughly fucked and you smacked Nate’s arm. 

“Way to go bud…everyone is going to know what happened as soon as we get back.” You tried to comb your fingers through your hair to make it more presentable but there really wasn’t much you could do. Shifting to do your seatbelt you felt another dribble of cum slide out of you and you cringed. “You better fucking cover me to I can go to the bathroom and clean up.” You pouted. Glancing over at you as you squirmed in the seat, a smirk formed on Nate’s face. 

The moment you pulled in the driveway, Nate’s mom appeared at the front door calling your name. A flush covered your face as you climbed out of the truck and Nate’s arm tugged you to him as you reached the front of his truck, his lips dropping to your ear. 

“Looks like mom is waiting for you.” He teased. “Guess you’re just going to have to feel me for a bit longer. Remember that you’re mine with every step.” 

Glaring at him, you did your best to paste a genuine smile on your face as you reached the front door. Your boyfriend was a horndog and you were definitely going to have to make him pay later for the discomfort he caused you. Chatting with your boyfriend’s mom while his cum slipped out of you was a new experience that you were going to make certain was never repeated….

The new experience of the car sex…well, that was another story.


	56. Matt listens to you rant about the NHL return plan [Matthew Tkachuk]

When was hockey going to be back? That seemed like the only thing people cared about lately. That was all anyone kept asking Matthew and Brady every time they did an interview. And every time you overheard the topic you gritted your teeth and left the room. 

Up until now the answer was that no one really knew. But today you’d wandered into the kitchen to hear Matthew and Brady chatting with Keith about the plan the league was going to announce for a return and completion of playoffs. As they continued to talk you felt your anger growing and suddenly the empty plastic cup you’d been carrying clattered to the floor and you stormed out of the room, tears forming in your eyes. 

You’d barely had time to flop onto Matthew’s bed when your boyfriend found you, concern gracing his face. In the entire time you’d been dating you’d never had an outburst like this and it was clear he didn’t understand why. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” He questioned and because you’d been holding it in for so long, everything you’d been thinking and feeling spilled out like a dam had burst. 

“Am I the only one who sees how completely ridiculous this is?!?” You exclaimed. “Once again money is being put above all common sense and people’s lives are being put at risk. The league is fucking stupid for even thinking about returning. I’m sorry if the fucking olympics are cancelled who the hell do the NHL owners think they are trying to finish the season. It’s absolutely ridiculous!” 

Pausing for only a moment mid rant you didn’t even notice Matty staring at you, mouth gaping. 

“And it’s not just the players…it’s support staff, trainers, hotel maids, airport staff, bus drivers. These people are all just supposed to risk their lives for what? A shiny trophy? Minimum wage?” 

Matt’s hand fell to your knee but you didn’t even acknowledge it. 

“And you’re going to tell me that it’s okay to pull players from their families for months on end with only digital contact. You’re telling me that you’re going to tell all of these new dads that they have to miss MONTHS of their child’s life. You’re telling me that they took into account how players’ mental health is going to be impacted when they’re stuck in a hotel for months?”

“Baby it’s going to be okay.” Matt interjected. 

“Oh bullshit Matt. Someone is going to get sick and when one player gets sick you’ll all get sick. And yes most of you are healthy and likely wouldn’t perish but what about Domi’s diabetes or Letang who has a freaking hole in his heart? What about them? The NHL made this fucking mistake back with the Spanish flu and guess what…someone did die… And don’t tell me that players will self report symptoms because we all know that’s utter bullshit. The NHL is the league of ‘play through anything’ and ‘we’re not weak like other athletes’ so I call utter bullshit. You’re telling me that in a game seven any one of your teammates who has suddenly come down with symptoms is going to say ‘yeah you know what I’m not gonna play?’ No Matt they won’t because they’ll think it’s no big deal and then suddenly they’re collapsed on the bench unable to breath and being rushed to a hospital. So don’t tell me that it’s going to be okay. It’s a fucking stupid idea and I wish people would see that.” 

By the end of your rant your cheeks are soaked with tears and your voice has cracked, leaving you with only hiccups. Silently Matt pulls you to his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around you. 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.” You murmur, your voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Matt’s hands rubbed up and down your back as you cried, his lips pressing soft kisses to your forehead. 

“You’re right.” He whispered softly. “I’m scared about returning too soon. But this is my job baby…these guys are my family. And I know you don’t like it…I don’t like it either but I promise you I’ll take every precaution and I won’t try to play through something okay? I know it’s not what you want to hear but I love you and I’m not going to let anything keep me from coming home to you.” 

He was right, it wasn’t what you wanted to hear, but it was something you knew you were going to have to accept because screaming it from the rooftops wasn’t going to do you any good. If anything made you feel better it was that Matt had listened to you, really truly listened, and though you could continue to hate it, at least you were being heard.


	57. Paternal Regrets [Sidney Crosby]

It was hard living in a town where your ex was considered a savior. It was even harder when you were also trying to raise said ex’s son. You couldn’t walk down the street without hearing the men comment about the game Sid had played the night before or the little old ladies praise how he was just the sweetest, most respectful boy. It made you want to scream. 

Sure you were proud of Sid for the success he’d had in the NHL. At the same time though you were still furious at him for the way he’d handled things so many years ago. You’d both practically been kids, and he’d just been drafted when you found out that you were pregnant. Back then, you couldn’t see your future without Sid and though it wasn’t planned you’d expected him to step up, to bring you both with him to Pittsburgh, to raise this baby together and be a family. 

But one cool summer night he’d shattered those plans with five simple words. 

“I can’t be a dad.” 

You’d argued that he’d be a great father, but he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the pregnancy and nothing to do with you. 

That was 15 years ago and now your son was taking after his father in more ways than one. The fact that he was Sid’s kid was a not so secret secret. Everyone back then had known the two of you were together, had known the baby had to be his but no one treated him that way. You’d given your son your maiden name, papers weren’t writing about him being the next next great one, in a way it seemed like everyone had forgotten. 

And honestly, being forgotten was probably what was best for him. You’d never kept your son’s father a secret from him, he knew the genes he carried, but the lack of a label allowed him to grow and develop into his own player, following in the things that made his father successful on the ice while avoiding the mistakes he’d made off. 

Not having Sid around turned out to be a blessing. 

But of course, good things never last. You’d been watching your son’s game when your phone rang and seeing the caller id show a blocked number you ignored it thinking nothing of it. It wasn’t until you’d arrived home that you realized you had a voicemail. 

_ **Hey, Y/N…it’s Sid. ** _

Three seconds in you already wanted to delete the message but something in you forced you to continue listening. 

_ **Listen…I fucked up. I never should have walked away. Fuck…I was young and foolish and hockey seemed like everything to me. I didn’t realize just what I was losing out on. I should have brought you both with me, we should have done all of this together. I hear he’s kicking ass there. I hear that he’s everything I never managed to be. He’s focused and determined on the ice, but he also prioritizes time with his mom, his friends, the things that are really important. ** _

_ **I know you don’t want to hear from me and you’ve honestly probably deleted this message by now…but if you’re still listening can you please give me another chance? Will you let me try and be a part of our son’s life? I know it’s too little too late but I’d do anything to turn back time. ** _

_ **Uh…you can text or call me at (412) 888-7777 if you’re willing to talk. But uh thank you…thank you for being an incredible mom…and dad…and giving him everything he needs, I know it hasn’t been easy and that’s entirely my fault. ** _

The line went quiet after that. It had been so long since you’d heard his voice that it almost left you breathless. It wasn’t that you didn’t see him on tv all the time but the voice he used with media and the voice he’d used in the message were so distinct that you felt like you were a teenager again and he was whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you snuggled together, basking in the stolen moment. 

The part of you that was still in love with him, that saw him in your son each and every day wanted to call right back. That part was overshadowed by the anger that had been stewing inside of you for 15 years. He had no right to do this, no right to make things messy when you finally seemed to have everything on track. With the anger winning out regarding calling, but your heart winning control over your mental state you poured a large glass of wine and settled yourself in bed, silent tears streaking down your cheeks as you let years of pain and turmoil crash over you. You had no idea what you were going to do but for now, the voicemail played on repeat until you drank yourself into a fitful sleep.


	58. Sunburn [Matthew Tkachuk]

It was an inevitability. 

The moment Matt had mentioned that his family was going to spend a few days up at the lake, you knew it was only a matter of time before being out in the sun got the better of you. At his parents’ house it was easy enough to hide away inside, or to find a spot of shade outside but knowing that you were going to be out on the water, shade was not going to be a well accessible option. 

By evening the first day, you’d been proven right. 

Despite the fact that you’d applied sunblock every half hour it seemed, your skin was now an angry red in place of the paleness of its usual pallor. It wasn’t your first sunburn, but the tightness of your skin had you wincing under the material of your clothes and a headache was forming at the front of your skull. Somehow you’d made it through dinner, your complaints remaining in your head, but as Matt’s family settled around the fire you cursed. The heat the fire put out would certainly only make you feel worse, causing your already on fire skin to bring your misery to intolerable levels. 

Though you hadn’t said anything about the burn, your boyfriend was clearly aware of it, having slipped you pain killers at dinner to help with inflammation. Now, though it was clear that he couldn’t tolerate your suffering any longer because he’d tugged you away from his family without a word, guiding you into the bedroom you were sharing. His skin was cool as he lifted the tight long sleeve t-shirt off of your body, fingers trailing lightly across your irritated skin. 

“Damn baby…the sun got you good huh?” He murmured. As you nodded, you watched as he reached into his duffel bag pulling out a bottle of after-sun gel. “C’mere.” He instructed and after tucking your hair up into a bun out of the way you relaxed, letting his strong fingers gently rub the gel into your skin. After getting both of your arms, your shoulders, and chest, Matt pushed your tight yoga pants over your hips to do the same with your legs. Once he was done, his arms wrapped around your waist gently and he dropped light kisses to your lips. 

“Do you want to go socialize or are you ready for bed?” He inquired and you knew that he honestly wouldn’t care which answer you gave him, he just wanted you to be comfortable and would do whatever it took to make that happen. 

“Can we go just chill for a bit and then go to bed?” You whispered, Matt’s lips immediately pressing onto your slightly red forehead. 

“Of course we can.” He responded, once again reaching for his bag. A moment later his hands held a pair of his sweats and one of his sweatshirts and after tugging the former up over your hips and pulling the strings tight, his hands moved to unclasp your bra. “No one will be able to tell and you can’t tell me these straps aren’t killing you.” They absolutely were and he was right that his sweatshirt would hide your figure enough that no one would even notice your lack of a bra. 

By the time you slipped back downstairs, the fire was going and music was playing from a portable speaker as his family chatted and relaxed. Snuggled up in Matt’s clothes you let yourself be pulled onto his lap, nodding that you were alright when he checked to make sure that his touch wasn’t bringing you discomfort. It was these moments, the ones where Matt whispered teasing quips in your ear as his family told stories all around you that made you feel like the luckiest woman in the world. 

Eventually, Brady teased Matt about what had taken the two of you so long upstairs and instead of responding with a smirk and some snarky comment, his eyes instead filled with the lightest glare. 

“Making sure my girlfriend isn’t fucking miserable because of her sunburn takes time moron.” The glare in his eyes softened the second you reached your fingers up to tangle in the curls at the back of his neck. No one else dared to make a comment after that and you felt yourself starting to drift off at the scent of the fire burning and comfort of Matt’s body surrounding you. Matt’s breathing had steadied beneath you as well and it was clear that everyone thought you were both asleep when Chantal spoke softly from across from you. 

“He’s gonna marry her. Mark my words.” She declared. 

“He’s so gone for her…it’s really kind of adorable.” Taryn agreed. 

“Never did I think Matt could have a girl in his room and not do anything inappropriate.” Brady teased. 

“She definitely brings out a softer side of him.” Keith mused. 

Though you knew Matt’s family liked you, it was these comments that solidified the fact that this was what you wanted for the rest of your life. 

Sunburns sucked, but if you had made to take care of you after…well that made them a little better.


	59. Dating Your Brother's Best Friend/Teammate [Sidney Crosby]

You’d known Sid since you were just a kid. That’s what happens when your brother played hockey and baseball with him at Shattuck St. Mary’s prep school. But back then you were just Jack’s little sister. And he was just your big brother’s friend who you happened to have a little crush on. 

For so many years nothing changed. You’d see Sid once or twice a year when you were spending time with your brother but you were still just the little sister. And he was still just the boy…man you had a crush on. Eventually, you gave up, insisting to yourself that anything happening was just a crazy dream and that your time was better spent trying to find an attainable man. 

And then just a few years ago you ran into Sid in Montreal. You were there for work and he was in town to see a couple friends. It was the first time you’d seen him in years, your life schedule conflicting with your brother’s. Yet, somehow he’d recognized you immediately, stopping you in the middle of the street with a friendly hug and that grin you remembered so well. He’d commented on how long it had been since he’d seen you and had asked if you had dinner plans. 

That dinner had been casual and part of you wondered if Sid only asked because of his friendship with Jack, wanting to be able to tell your brother that he’d caught up with you when it eventually came out that you’d run into each other. At the same time, the easy conversation felt like this was more than an obligation for him and when he suggested the two of you exchange numbers after, your mind spun thinking about the implications. 

The exchange of numbers meant that instead of going years without talking to Sid, now you were talking almost weekly. As Sid spent his summer traveling around to visit friends and train you met up twice more, once in Minnesota and another in LA. This time you couldn’t blame the dinners on Sid catching up with a friend’s sister because there really wasn’t anything new to catch up on. 

It wasn’t long before the new season started and Sid was back to the grind of the hockey season. Still, the two of you remained in contact and when you happened to cross paths with work travel you met up for dinner. And you weren’t sure what exactly had shifted but when you met up in Ottawa in January, Sid insisted on walking you back to your hotel and standing outside your room he’d asked if he could kiss you. 

The press of his lips against yours showed that you’d never actually gotten over your crush and the teenage girl inside of you squealed at the fact that maybe those feelings were actually requited. 

For months the pattern continued, you talked to Sid all the time, and when your paths crossed you met up. Now though instead of just a friendly dinner, it was becoming more and more clear that these were dates, dates that ended with kissing, and soon enough sex. It was as you were dressing to sneak out of Sid’s hotel room that the conversation about what this was, finally happened. By the time you’d left, the feeling of his lips against yours lingering you were officially his girlfriend…though telling your brother was out of the question. 

And it didn’t seem like hiding it would be that big of a deal. Sid only played Jack a few times a year and they were in different cities with different schedules. Plus everyone knew that you knew Sid through your brother so no one questioned your dates. Everything was going better than you ever could have expected. 

And then July rolled around. 

It was Sid that sent you the text alerting you to the news. 

_Your brother signed with Pittsburgh. _

And just like that, your stomach dropped. Your next conversation with Sid made you feel like things would be okay. One perk was now you had an excuse to come to Pittsburgh more frequently. The downside…sneaking around was going to be a lot harder. Sid suggested that you just come clean to Jack….you’d been together for a few months and he didn’t see that status changing any time soon. You were both adults now who could definitely make their own decisions about their love lives. Still…you knew your brother wouldn’t be thrilled and that put just enough hesitancy in you that you refused. 

Sid wasn’t thrilled but he didn’t put up too much of a fight. So you kept dating on the down-low. You insisted that you help your brother find a house and get settled in the city but before training camp even started it was clear that keeping this secret was going to be harder than you thought. It was almost impossible to be in a room with Sid now and not be able to kiss him, to wrap your arms around his waist. 

It was hard, but yet somehow you managed. The season started and your brother was still in the dark about the true extent of your relationship with Sid. 

It was Christmas when things finally came to light. You’d gone to Jack’s for Thanksgiving but stayed in the city a day later than you were supposed to so that you had some time to spend with your boyfriend. Sid had cooked dinner at home and then surprised you with a peridot ring claiming that this way even when you were apart you would always have a reminder of him with you. It was sweet and thoughtful and you found yourself wearing the ring on your right ring finger daily. 

So when you went home for Christmas you didn’t think anything of wearing the ring. You were laughing with your mother over a glass of wine when Jack appeared in the kitchen and immediately froze. 

“What’s that on your hand?” He questioned, scowl growing on his face. 

“A ring…” You responded not sure why he was making a big deal. 

“When the fuck did you start fucking my teammate?” He then accused, your mother immediately chastising him for his language. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” You said voice measured as you tried to figure out how Jack came up with his (not so) crazy accusation. 

“Don’t play dumb sis.” Jack declared, his fists white as he gripped the back of the chair in front of him. “It wasn’t like I was sitting next to Sid when he was looking for peridot rings or anything.” Color drained from your face and Jack practically growled. “So you are fucking one of my best friends.” He gritted out. “How long?” 

It was clear that you weren’t going to be able to deny your way out of this so you sighed, fiddling with the ring on your finger. “We met back up a year and a half ago…you know that. We didn’t even kiss until January and we became official in March.” The fact that you had been hiding this for so long made Jack even angrier and you sighed. “I’m the one that wanted to keep it a secret. Because I knew you’d act like this JJ. This isn’t some fling…I really like him and he really likes me. We’re both adults that can make our own choices. If you want to be mad, be mad at me for hiding it, Sid wanted to tell you months ago. But I hope you can be happy that I found someone who treats me like a princess, like his equal. Jack didn’t respond and instead stormed out of the room. Your mother sent you a concerned glance but insisted that your father would handle this while she just refilled your glass of wine and poured a fresh one for Jack’s wife who had just gotten the kids to sleep. Then she insisted that you tell her all about Sid as a boyfriend, eager to learn about how the kid she’d known for years was treating her little girl. 

With your mother on your side, you knew it was only a matter of time before Jack came around. Still, he hadn’t said a word to you prior to you going to bed and you’d talked on the phone with Sid letting him know what had happened. He assured you that it would all be fine, that he could handle JJ and for the first time he slipped that he loves you. 

Those three little words quelled any fears you had and you fell asleep with a smile on your face. 

And while it took time, JJ did eventually come around apologizing for overreacting, mentioning he’d known that this would happen for years, and reminding you that even if they were teammates now, he’d drop the gloves with Sid if you ever needed him to. You laughed and assured him that that wouldn’t be necessary and you were proven right when a year later Sid asked first your brother and then your dad for their permission to marry you even if he told you that he would have asked even if they hadn’t given it. It was clear that JJ was over any of his hurt feelings at your secret relationship when he agreed to serve as Sid’s best man and watched as you married the love of your life. 

You’d never imagined your childhood crush would ever actually become a reality but you were so grateful for a business trip to Montreal that made it all possible.


	60. Quarantine Meet the Parents [Brady Tkachuk]

You’d only been dating Brady for a few months when the season shut down to the growing pandemic. You were sitting in his apartment trying not to stress out over the rest of your school semester shifting to online while he talked with his mom in the other room. He’d mentioned that he was thinking about going home to wait things out but that nothing was decided yet. 

Needing a coffee refill you snuck into the kitchen, freezing when you heard the topic of conversation. 

“I know you want me to come home ma, but I don’t know. I don’t really want to leave Y/N here all by herself. She can’t go home and she doesn’t really have anyone else here.” 

You’d already told Brady that you could be fine, that he should go home and spend time with his family but clearly he still wasn’t sold on the idea. You’d known he was on the phone but you didn’t realize he was on speaker. But a moment later Chantal’s voice filled your ears unexpectedly. 

“You’re serious about this girl?” She inquired, her tone soft. 

“You know I am, mom.” He replied. 

“Then bring her with you. We’d love to meet her.” Part of you expected Brady to tell her that that was a crazy idea. You hadn’t met his family yet, quarantining with them was an insane concept. But you could hear the smile in your boyfriend’s voice as he responded to her. 

“That’s a great idea!” Your brain blocked out the rest of the conversation but returned to hear him hanging up with his mom and suddenly your body kicked into action, pulling you into the kitchen so you didn’t get caught eavesdropping. 

Brady had asked you to go home with him right then and there and though you’d protested claiming that it could be awkward and what if things didn’t go well, he’d persisted and after packing your bags you found yourself climbing off of a plane in St. Louis. Brady’s brother Matthew wasn’t due in until tomorrow and Taryn was struggling through digital high school so when you arrived at the Tkachuk house, only Keith and Chantal were waiting to greet you. 

You had certainly not planned to meet Brady’s parents while in sweats, no makeup, and your hair in a bun from traveling but apparently, that was the hand that was being dealt. 

The moment the two of you walked through the door, Brady was immediately wrapped up in a hug by his mother. 

“Oh, Brady! I’m so glad you’re here.” She exclaimed. Brady accepted his mom’s hug but you could tell that he was slightly distracted at the same time. The moment she let go of him she looked over at you. “And you must be Y/N! Brady has told us so much about you and we’re so glad you could join us.” You were quickly pulled into just as tight of a hug and you flushed at the unexpected welcome. 

“Thank you for agreeing to let me stay in your home.” You murmured politely, still anxious about how all of this would go. 

“Nonsense.” She murmured. “Of course you’re welcome. If you’re important to Brady you’re important to us and no one should be left to deal with this mess entirely on their own.” 

“Well, I appreciate it.” You insisted. Your introduction to Brady’s dad was much less enthusiastic and you knew that he was probably not as thrilled as his wife to have you here. Chantal instructed Brady to take your things upstairs and show you the guest room and then once you were settled she’d give you a tour of the house. 

As you climbed the stairs Brady grumbled about not being able to share a room but you kissed him gently before reminding him that he wasn’t going to get laid in his parents’ house anyway so it really didn’t matter. Of course, sleeping alone wasn’t as nice as sleeping curled against his chest but if his parents wanted you in the guest room that was where you were going to be. You really wanted them to like you so you absolutely were not going to do anything to rock the boat. 

After dropping off your things, Brady gave you a quick tour of the upstairs before kissing you quickly and guiding you back to the kitchen to find his mom. There, Chantal took over your tour, showing you the rest of the house while asking about how you and Brady had met, how school was going, about your own family. By the time the tour finished in the backyard, you were exhausted and questioned whether you could go lay down until dinner. 

“Of course dear. Make yourself at home.” She insisted. “If you need anything just ask one of us.” She added and after sending her a grateful nod you excused yourself to the guest room. 

Everything was overwhelming, from school, to a global health crisis, to meeting your boyfriend’s family in the middle of it all and you fell into bed feeling completely drained. And though you wanted to rest, your mind wouldn’t shut down causing you to start crying. That was how Brady found you, having gone looking after chatting with his dad. Knowing that you wouldn’t accept him snuggling for fear of overstepping, Brady simply wiped your tears away before settling himself onto the floor, his hand reaching up onto the bed to wrap in yours. 

Evidently, you’d both fallen asleep like that because you stirred hearing whispers. Cracking your eyes open revealed Brady’s sister Taryn and his mom standing in the doorway with their phones in their hands to take pictures. 

“That’s so cute!” Taryn whispered. “I haven’t even met her and I like her.” 

“I like her too,” Chantal admitted. “Though I do wonder if this is Brady respecting our boundaries or hers. Because I have a feeling it’s the latter which makes this even better.” She admitted. It was one thing for her sons to respect their parents’ boundaries, they were always looking for ways to break or bend those. But it was another to know that you had set the boundary of respecting his parents and because he respected you, he respected that. 

And though she would always be concerned about the women her sons brought home, she had a feeling she didn’t really have to worry this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued in chapter 67


	61. “I need you right now. I blame the hormones.” (nsfw) [Kevin Hayes]

You never imagined that your first Christmas with Kevin’s family would be when you were six months pregnant. But it was Christmas Eve and you were getting ready to meet Kevin’s family for church services before going to his parents for dinner. 

Slipping on the red velvet maternity dress, you smoothed the fabric over your bump. As you put on your black flats, you watched Kevin walk into the room, and immediately every nerve in your body was standing on end. Dressed in black slacks and a blue button-up that brought out his eyes, Kevin looked incredible. 

“You ready babe, we gotta get going.” Kevin murmured offering a hand out to you to pull you up from your spot on the bed. “Time to kick off your first Christmas little dude.” Kevin declared, his hands rubbing over your extended bump. 

It was about a twenty-minute drive from your house in Boston to the church and as Kevin’s thumb rubbed over the back of your hand, the need that had started the moment you saw him crashed over in stronger and stronger waves. 

“Kevin…pull over.” You demanded, just a few blocks from the church. 

“Babe…we’re almost there.” Kevin insisted. 

“Kevin. Pull over.” You repeated. **“I need you right now. I blame the hormones.”**

His eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, but after a moment he turned into a park and stopped the car. 

The moment the car was safely stopped, you unbuckled and twisted in your seat as much as your stomach would let you, your mouth seeking out Kevin’s for a deep and dirty kiss. 

“Fuck babe…” Kevin groaned. “Are we really going to do this?” He asked. He answered his own question though when he opened his door and motioned to the backseat. “Fuck we have to be quick.” He mumbled glancing down at his watch. 

As you scrambled into the backseat you felt bad for not caring if you made it to church, but right now your hormones were so strong that you couldn’t wait another minute. Undoing Kevin’s pants to free his cock, you lifted up your dress and pulled your panties to the side before sinking down on him. Immediately the stretch of him started soothing your frantic hormones but nothing short of an orgasm would rid you of them entirely so you started rocking your hips up and down, using your baby daddy to seek out your own pleasure. 

Kevin didn’t seem to mind much, grunting under you as he tugged the cups of your dress and bra aside to suck at your nipples. With your breasts extra sensitive due to pregnancy, his attention only pushed you closer to the orgasm your body desperately needed. The added touch of his thumb against your clit sent you flying over the edge almost immediately, and Kevin continued to pull your hips down against his own as you rode out one orgasm and were pulled into another as he spilled inside of you, breathless. 

Coming down from your high, Kevin’s hand rubbed at your back and he pressed gentle kisses to your temple. 

“Feeling better?” He inquired. Nodding, you smiled grateful that your crazy hormones were under control for the moment once more. Kevin helped you clean up with napkins in his car and once you were both presentable you resumed your drive to church, both of your cheeks flushed. If anyone asked you’d blame it on the weather. And the two of you slipped into church right before it started, sliding into seats next to his family. You felt dirty but there wasn’t much you could do when it came to pregnancy hormones. You just prayed that Kevin’s family never found out.

Dress inspiration:


	62. Lakeside Cuddles [Tyson Jost]

It had been a long day up at the lake and though your skin glowed from the tan you’d earned today, you were exhausted. Pizza had been ordered for dinner and boxes still lay spread out across the coffee table. While Barzy and a few other friends took over the entire couch, you were snuggled into Tyson’s chest as a movie played on tv. Neither of you was really paying attention to it, too focused on looking at each other. With your right hand teasing through your boyfriend’s messy hair you couldn’t help but smile at the look of relaxation that passed over his face. 

It was the simple moments like this that you loved most. 

Of course, the easy snuggling couldn’t last forever and suddenly you felt Tyson’s fingers digging into your sides as he reached down to tickle you. A squeal left your throat as you struggled away from him, though the weight of his body pinned you down as he shifted over you. 

“Would you two cut it out.” 

“Get a room.” 

“You’re both gross.” 

Though your friends were clearly displeased with you and Tyson, the kiss he pressed on your lips was enough to distract you from anything else. 

When a pillow struck Tyson in the face, he grimaced before standing up and pulling you to your feet. Fingers laced you let him pull you outside and down to the dock. This time when the two of you laid down it was his fingers tangling in your hair and you smiled as you looked at him before peering up at the stars. 

Though you knew that he didn’t know anything about astrology, you let him ramble on about his made-up star stories, content to just be with him as the stars twinkled above you. 

Vacation with Tyson was always perfect and you certainly wouldn’t trade these moments for anything.


	63. Fortunes [Andre Burakovsky]

Getting pregnant was unexpected but you were fairly certain your fiance wasn’t going to be opposed to the idea. The problem was that Andre was going to be away for another week and a half on a road trip and you weren’t sure that you could keep this a secret until he returned. 

So that left you with only one option…text Gabe. If there was one person you could rely on it was the team dad and captain. After swearing him to secrecy you spilled your news and asked for his help and advice telling Andre. Between the two of you and Matt Calvert you’d come up with a few suggestions. 

The team wearing practice jerseys with his number and ‘daddy’ on the back? Struck down because it was a little weird even for the avs. 

His favorite candy with a note attached reading “if I’m going to get fat so are you?” Cute but might not clearly get the message across unless it came directly from you. 

A t-shirt? Cute but a little bit overdone. 

Finally, you’d settled on an option, one that got the approval of all three of you plus Colin Wilson, Josty, and JT who had burst into Gabe’s room as you were trying to decide. 

Because you had to order the item you needed it would be a few days before the plan could be put into action. Now you just needed to pray that no one in the loop slipped before then. 

Gabe texted to let you know that things were on the night they arrived in Boston. Your messages with Andre confirmed that the guys had decided to go out for Chinese that night. Chinese was something that Andre only ate when he was on the road because it had never been something you enjoyed. 

Your anxiety was building as you waited to hear from someone but eventually, around seven o’clock josty called you and you could hear the chatter of the team in the background. Andre’s voice rose above the rest and you realized that Tyson had likely been the one to call because he was sitting right next to your fiance. 

“Alright, guys you know the drill. Most lame fortune has to skate an extra lap at morning skate tomorrow.” Gabe hollered. A rustle of plastic told you that everyone had reached for their fortune cookies. 

“Be careful or you could fall for some tricks today.” You heard Josty read. 

“Don’t just spend time. Invest it.” Calvert’s followed. 

“It is better to be an optimist and proven a fool than to be a pessimist and be proven right.” Gabe’s voice followed. 

You heard the cracking of a fortune cookie that you assumed to be Andre and you unconsciously held your breath waiting for him to read his out loud. 

“The coming months will bring great change. Baby Burakovsky is on the way.” 

The moment Andre stopped reading you heard nothing but silence before a chair moved. 

“He’s calling you.” Josty whispered before ending his call so that Andre’s could get through. Seconds later your phone rang again and you answered immediately, Andre’s accent deep as he breathed your name into the phone. 

“What you’d think of your fortune babe?” You inquired offhandedly. 

“Is it for real?” He mumbled and if you knew him at all you knew he was pacing outside of the restaurant. 

“I’m pregnant ‘Dre.” You affirmed. He cursed in his native tongue. 

“Wish I was there.” He sighed. 

“I know but it’s only another week. Then you can come home to us.” You assured him. 

“A baby.” He breathed. 

“Our baby.” Grazing your hand over your still flat stomach you smiled. 

“I love you,” Andre added. 

“And we love you, babe. Now go finish dinner with the guys.” The sound of a bunch of men came barreling out of the restaurant and you heard Andre jostling with someone. 

“I’m gonna be a dad!”


	64. Shut Up and Dance - Walk the Moon (song blurb) [Zach Aston-Reese]

When you’d met Taylor Crosby you’d had no idea that you were going to get pulled into the world of the Pittsburgh Penguins. After all, you were just a dance instructor who spent her days teaching and choreographing. But being pulled along to things with Taylor meant that it was only a matter of time before you met her brother and in turn the rest of the Pens. 

You’d sworn to Taylor that you had no interest in any of her brother’s teammates, after all, you’d just gotten out of a relationship and it hadn’t exactly ended cleanly. The problem was, the more time you spent around the team, the more one player, in particular, caught your eye. 

Zach was possibly both the sweetest and silliest man you’d ever met. He was a very private person so it had taken him some time to warm up around you but once he had, you got to see a side of him that you knew most didn’t. He was warm and kind, opening doors for you, driving you home when you’d had a little bit too much to drink. He made you laugh harder than you had in years. 

Despite all of that, he’d never even hinted at being attracted to you. Taylor had tried to tell you over and over that you should just make a move, but you weren’t willing to face the embarrassment of being shot down because why would someone like him want someone like you. 

You weren’t sure whether it was Taylor’s desire to play matchmaker or just her wanting someone to hang out with that led her to insist that you be her plus one to the Pens Foundation annual gala. She’d taken you dress shopping, where she’d pulled dresses for you that you would never pick out for yourself. Humoring her, you tried them on and when you’d stepped out of the dressing room in a burgundy skort dress she’d insisted that it was perfect. It was far lower cut than you normally were and the skirt portion only fell mid-thigh but Taylor insisted that it was the dress. 

So you found yourself dressed to the nines with a glass of champagne in hand, trying not to tug one way or another at the dress. To be honest, the longer it was on your body, the more comfortable you felt and having a skort allowed you to relax on the dance floor without worrying about flashing someone. 

Throughout the night you could feel a pair of eyes on you and each time you glanced in their direction you found Zach watching you. He’d been working one of the card tables for most of the night and then had been pulled to take photos and mingle for the last hour or so. With Taylor having ditched you to talk to some people a little while ago and more than a little liquid courage in your system you finally pulled yourself together and made your way over to Zach. He was standing next to Bryan Rust, Matt Murray, and their wives. 

“Hey, guys.” You greeted, accepting hugs from both the goalie and second-line winger before pulling back. “I’m going to steal Zach for a dance if that’s okay.” You declared, your cheeks flushing as Zach’s eyes went wide. He started to protest but you quickly shook your head, reaching down for his hand. “Shut up and just come dance with me.” You insisted. His hand was warm as he let you lead him back to the dance floor and you couldn’t help but smile as his arms landed around your waist as music played. 

For the first part of the song, Zach’s body was still but eventually, with your eyes glancing up at him reassuringly he relaxed, spinning you around the dance floor until you were laughing and smiling uncontrollably. By the time the song came to an end, you were pressed tightly against his chest and you could feel his heart pounding. 

Once more, you decided to just give into what you’d been feeling, hoping that he felt the same way. 

“I’m going to stop ignoring the way you’re looking at me and kiss you now.” You declared, pressing yourself up against him until your lips met his in a gentle, light kiss. Pulling back, his forehead met yours and his fingers tightened around your hips. “Can we stop pretending that this isn’t a thing now?” You asked and when Zach nodded, it was quickly followed by the press of his mouth to yours once more. 

Nothing had ever felt so right and it was all thanks to a (semi) backless dress and a demand for him to shut up and dance.

**Dress inspiration:**


	65. Marry Me - Jason Derulo (song blurb) [Jake Debrusk]

Meeting Jake through mutual friends when you were still just teenagers was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to you. You’d never thought you’d fall in love so young, that you’d be so totally sure of who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. 

But Jake was all of that and more. He was the strength that lifted you up when you needed it most, he was the only one that could make you laugh until you thought you were going to pee yourself, he was truly your best friend and the one person you knew you could always turn to. 

It was your first anniversary that Jake had made a confession that to this day still left you breathless. 

“I’m going to ask you to marry me someday.” He stated and his voice held such assurance that you had no doubt that he meant it. “Someday I’m going to make it to the NHL, be able to provide you with everything you need and everything you dream about.” Your friends insisted that his declarations were just teenage bravado but you were certain it would happen. 

His first few years in the NHL were spent long-distance but even that couldn’t shatter the strength of your love and respect for each other. Tucked against his side in a stolen moment in his truck while Christmas carols played over the radio he kissed your head. 

“You know I’m going to ask you to marry me someday.” He mused. “Because I want nothing more than to wake up with you in my bed every day for the next 105 years. You and the cat that I know you so desperately want to get when you move in.” He teased. 

Again, you had no doubt that he would make good on his promises. Right now he was focused on his career but your time would come and you were patient. 

There was the good and the bad that came with falling in love with an NHL player, but seeing Jake accomplish his dream of winning the Stanley Cup filled you with nothing but good emotions. Though the days following that were a bit foggy you remembered Jake promising once more that he was going to ask you to marry him…soon. 

Jake’s day with the cup had finally arrived and the two of you had planned to spend it back in Edmonton surrounded by your friends and family. Food had been ordered, as had the booze, and the yard of the house Jake had purchased for the two of you the summer before was filled with games and plenty of tables and chairs. 

You’d barely awoken for the day and already you were filled with more excitement than you could contain. You’d been debating on surprising Jake for weeks now, had talked about it with his sister Jordyn and if you were actually going to go through with it, today was the day. 

Jake was hanging with his dad and some buddies, laughing as he proudly showed off the Cup when you slipped out of the house with a small box in hand. Seeing the box, Jordyn immediately perked up and pulled her mom from a conversation, their eyes trained on you as you made your way across the yard. 

Your free hand was shaking as you rested it along Jake’s back and as he turned his head to look down at you, you were suddenly left without a voice for a moment. 

“What’s up, babe?” Jake inquired, his brow raising as he saw the box in your hand. 

“Can I steal you for a second, I have a present for you?” You responded, your heart pounding in your chest. Standing in front of the Stanley Cup, surrounded by all of your family and friends (more of which were turning to look at you every second), you took a deep breath. 

“We’ve been together for what feels like forever…except forever will never be long enough with you.” You spoke, your voice measured but loud enough that you knew people could hear you. 

“And for just as long you’ve told me that your goals were to be able to take care of me and provide me with everything I need and want. You’ve done that. You’ve told me that you want to wake up with me in your bed every morning. Roadtrips aside you’ve done that. You’ve promised me that one day you’d be a Stanley Cup Champion…I know that’s not really a relationship goal…but you’ve done that too. I could not be prouder of the man you’ve grown to be with me by your side. I could not be prouder of all you’ve achieved…” 

Pausing to breathe you watched as Jake tried to stop you but you insisted on continuing on. 

“So I was hoping that now that you’ve achieved the one goal you had before we had even met that you’d be interested in achieving another goal together.” Gingerly you handed over the box, your hands shaking as you watched him tear the paper and open it. Inside wasn’t a ring…you weren’t certain that an engagement ring was really his style, but instead was a slip of paper with four simple words printed on it in a fancy script. 

_Will you marry me?_

“I’m not going to get down on one knee because I think that might be a little too cliche…” You whispered, waiting with your heart in your throat for Jake’s reaction. When he nodded and kissed you, you felt your heart settle and then soar, your arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss was broken far sooner than you would have liked because Jake pulled away, his hand digging into his pocket. With whatever he was looking for in his grasp, he did drop onto one knee and the tears you’d barely managed to hold back started falling. 

“For the record…you stole my idea.” He teased. “I know I’ve been promising you for years that someday I would ask you to marry me. I fully intended to make good on that promise today…” He smirked. “So I know technically we’re already engaged but…Y/N….will you marry me?” 

“You know I will, you idiot.” You exclaimed laughing while crying. A delicate and elegant ring was slipped from the box onto your left ring finger and Jake pulled himself to his feet before pulling you in for another kiss. This one lingered as he dipped you backward, the sounds of your family and friends cheering from all around you. 

With Jake’s arm wrapped around your waist and a yellow and white diamond ring glittering on your left hand, you spent the rest of the day celebrating a Stanley Cup victory and the start of the rest of your life with the only person you could have pictured spending it with. 

It may have been years in the making but you were finally getting married.

**Ring Inspiration: **


	66. All Too Well - Taylor Swift (song blurb) [Josh Anderson]

Some nights it felt like it had been forever. Some nights it felt like just yesterday. 

A candle scented like pine, with the smokiness of a fire and a tang of lemon burned on the bedside table as you snuggled under a mass of blankets. A bottle of wine lay empty on the floor and a box that had arrived in the mail the other day sat at the foot of the bed. 

In your hands you held a photo album, smiling faces staring back at you as you turned page after page. 

The two of you on a hayride, picking apples, dressed in flannel that was too large and smelled like him. 

You dressed in his jersey as he leaned down to kiss you after clinching a playoff spot for the first time. 

Your hands linked over the center console of his car as he drove aimlessly through the city. 

His arms draped around your waist as you attempted to help his mom cook Thanksgiving dinner. 

The two of you dressed to the nines, unable to keep your eyes off of each other from the team’s gala last year. 

So many memories. So much time was held in these photos. So much happiness. 

And then it was gone. The cracks started in the foundation of your relationship long before you ever noticed they were there. By then they couldn’t just be patched and covered over, they needed to be truly fixed. 

But he hadn’t wanted to fix things. 

And so just like that it was over. Years of your life gone in the blink of an eye. 

Remembering the good forced you to remember the bad and tears streamed down your cheeks, sobs wracking your body as you slammed the album shut. 

You wanted to forget. But every time you started to, he forced you to remember. 

He knew what he was doing. 

He knew it all too well.


	67. Meeting Matthew [Brady Tkachuk]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to Chapter 60

Your first dinner with the Tkachuk’s had been mostly uneventful. Keith had asked you questions about school, Chantal had asked about your family, and Taryn teased about how you’d even agreed to date her brother in the first place. Brady remained a calming presence, his hand resting gently on your knee as you ate, doing your best to answer the million questions flooding at you. Eventually, he prodded his family to cut it out before they scared you away and you flushed grateful to know that he had your back even if the questions hadn’t bothered you that much. You understood where his family was coming from and you hoped by being open with them that their trust in you would grow. You wanted them to like you after all.

After dinner, you found yourself down in the basement with Brady, settling into your usual routine. With a textbook in hand and headphones on to block out the noise around you, you sat with your legs draped over Brady’s lap while he played video games. Early into your relationship, you’d figured out that this was a way for you to spend time together while you got done all of the things that you needed to. And since Brady had never minded just getting to be close to you it was the most comfortable way you’d found to study.

Over the course of a few hours, each member of the Tkachuk family had popped down under one excuse or another though you knew they were checking up on the two of you. You had nothing to hide though so you honestly didn’t mind, smiling to yourself as Brady smacked at his sister’s hands as she leaned over the back of the couch to tease him.

When you’d finished your studies for the night you dropped your books and headphones and shifted down the couch so that you could just watch Brady as he played. You must have fallen asleep that way because the next thing you remembered was Brady pulling the covers of the guest bed up and over you before kissing your forehead gently.

___

You’d woken before most of the house and had quietly made your way down to the kitchen for some breakfast. That was where Chantal found you, shoveling a bowl of cereal into your mouth as you scanned over the problems you were going to be discussing/completing in class in just a few hours.

“Morning Y/N. Did you sleep okay?” She inquired as she puttered around the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

The two of you chatted off and on and eventually, Taryn made her way into the kitchen as well, her laptop in hand to also get some schoolwork done. You were sitting in your first class when Brady finally woke up, appearing for some breakfast before heading off to the airport to pick up his brother.

Your second class was just getting close to wrapping up when you heard the front door open and shut, quiet commotion coming from the entryway. Soon after you heard footsteps as someone quietly tried to approach you and peeking behind you revealed your boyfriend who finally actually looked awake. Sliding off your headphones, a smile grew on your face.

“You know they can’t see or hear me right?” You teased, turning sideways in your chair.

“Good.” He murmured, closing the gap between you to lean down and press a lingering kiss to your lips. You loved it when he kissed you like this, softly but deeply and you sighed into his mouth.

“I’m almost done.” You promised, your lips barely breaking from his as you spoke. You felt him smile before a sudden gagging noise echoed from over his shoulder.

“Shut up Matt,” Brady grumbled as his hand reached up to push a stray strand of hair behind your ear. Pressing one more quick kiss to his lips you pulled away and turned back to your computer only to find that your professor had wrapped up early and the call had ended.

“Please tell me I’m not going to have to deal with that for the next however many weeks.” You heard Matthew complain.

“I think it’s cute.” Taryn declared, sending you a wink from over her own computer screen.

“Leave them alone Matthew.” Chantal declared as she came in the room to marinade the now defrosted steaks for dinner.

Cleaning up your workstation, you stood and moved to wrap your arms around Brady’s waist, your fingers trailing lightly up his back.

“You know…you’re lucky you play for the Flames because green isn’t a good color on you.” You tease, Brady chuckling at you chirping his brother as his arm tightened around you.

“Ha Ha.” Matthew declared rolling his eyes. “Also I’m not jealous.” He added.

“Sure….” Brady whispered in your ear, making you giggle as you smiled up at him.

Not wanting to cause trouble you refrained from any further chirping, not sure just where the lines existed in this family yet. Instead, you reached out a hand.

“Anyway. It’s nice to meet you, Matthew.” You insisted. “But I make no promises about the pg rated PDA.” You shrugged. Matthew grimaced as he shook your hand before shaking his head.

“Just try not to be totally gross with my brother okay?” He insisted.

“Brady’s already been warned about no quarantine babies.” Keith declared as he walked into the room from wherever he’d been in the house before. Both yours and Brady’s cheeks flushed at his words.

“I can promise you that will not be happening.” You murmured, ducking your head into Brady’s side to hide your face.

“Condoms still in the top right drawer in the hall bathroom?” Matthew teased causing your blush to deepen even further. With your head buried you didn’t see Brady giving the middle finger to his brother as his other hand brushed through your hair. Breaking out of your boyfriend’s grip, you ducked your head as you gathered your books up before slipping upstairs needing a moment.

It was as you were trying to organize your notes into their respective binders that a knock sounded on your door. You expected it to be Brady and murmured for him to come in, only to find Chantal standing by the doorway, the door closed behind her.

“Sometimes the boys don’t know how to keep their mouths shut and I’m sorry for that.” She apologized, moving to sit on the edge of the guest bed. Nodding you tried to finish up what you were doing, still trying to cool the flush in your cheeks.

“Listen…I know we put you in the guest bedroom which I know my son is not thrilled over and probably properly signaled that you should keep things appropriate. But even though it’s only been a day, I have a feeling that you truly love my son. So I’m not saying it’s okay to be all over him in front of us, nor am I saying I’m completely comfortable with the idea of the two of you sleeping together in my house…” She paused until she had your attention, a small smile forming on her face. “But…at the same time, I suppose Keith and I can’t expect you to completely abstain when we don’t know how long all of this will last given that you are in a committed relationship. So please…just use your best judgment and yes, there are still condoms in the top right drawer of the hall bathroom.”

Your face flushed once more as she made her way to the bedroom door. Just before she left the room she spoke one more time.

“Oh and feel free to torture my son because I won’t tell him what I just told you.” She declared and while you were so shocked you could barely breathe, you couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that she’d basically just told you to tease her son relentlessly because he was going to have no idea that you’d actually been given permission to fully engage in your relationship.

You honestly hadn’t known what to expect from this quarantine…but this was certainly not it. And it had only been 24 hours.


	68. Good Family Dog [Zach Aston-Reese]

You’d finally reached the stage of your relationship with Zach where you felt comfortable using the key he gave you to let yourself into his apartment. Of course, you’d been letting yourself in while he was on the road for a month or so but this time he wasn’t on the road, he was just at practice. And you were supposed to be at work. 

But you’d woken up with a migraine and upset stomach and had called in sick before rolling back over in bed. When you’d woken again the migraine had subsided a bit but a lingering throb was still present at the base of your skull. Deciding you needed cuddles, and they couldn’t wait until Zach was done at the rink, you slipped on a pair of sweats, one of your boyfriend’s hoodies, and made your way across town from your apartment to his. 

Once inside you made your way over to Carl’s crate in the corner and opened it, reaching in to pet the sleepy puppy. Immediately he stirred, nuzzling against your hand but he stayed mellow and lazy in temperament and allowed you to pick him up, carrying him over to the couch. There you snuggled down into the fluffy cushions, Carl settled on your chest as you scratched gently over his ears and down his back. 

“Chill with me until your daddy gets home?” You suggested, Carl responding by licking your fingers and further burrowing himself against you, under the blanket you’d pulled over yourself. 

You must have dozed off again because the next thing you remembered was warm fingers brushing hair off of your forehead before a pair of lips kissed the same spot. Stirring you watched as Zach made his way around the couch, tucking himself under your legs. 

“Are you okay babe?” He questioned, not used to you being in his apartment in the middle of the day. With a yawn, you nodded, reaching down to pet the puppy resting against you acting completely undisturbed by Zach’s arrival. 

“Woke up with a migraine and an upset stomach so I took the day off.” You murmured. “And then I decided I wanted cuddles.” You added causing Zach to chuckle. 

“I would have just come over after practice if you had texted me.” He mused, fingers tracing patterns over your calves. 

“But then I would have had to wait…” You whined. “Instead I came over and got immediate snuggles.” Zach’s eyebrow raised and you lowered the blanket to reveal the snoozing puppy cuddled into your chest. Zach’s eyes immediately went soft and he smiled over at you. 

“He’s such a cuddly dog.” Zach mused and you nodded, petting Carl gently until his little black eyes peered up at you. Still, he didn’t move, content to stay right where he was, warm and with your rhythmic breathing to soothe him. “He’s gonna be a good family dog, he’s so patient,” Zach added and suddenly it felt like your heart stopped. 

A family? 

You’d been together for a while but you certainly hadn’t had any conversations about anything longer than the end of this season. It seemed like Zach had realized how his words had come across because he also sat frozen, his fingers no longer moving gently over your skin. It was Carl’s whine because you had stopped petting him that pulled you back from the depths of your brain and you gently nudged Zach with your foot. 

“Wanna elaborate on that whole family thing?” You whispered softly watching as Zach blushed. Zach carded his fingers through his hair, his expression unreadable. 

“Some of the guys were talking…” He started, pausing almost immediately. “Dumo about Brayden, Muzz about his daughter…” When he trailed off again you gave him a minute before gently nudging him with your foot once more. “I don’t know…” He mumbled. “I guess I never really thought that was something I’d ever have but…lately I can’t help but picture a little one with your eyes, skating with them, snuggling them, seeing whether they take after you or me more…” 

Carl attempted to break the stillness of the air by pushing his nose against yours before turning and finally pacing down your body to greet his dad. 

“I guess…I wanna be more than a dog dad. And you’re the only one I can imagine having my kids.” 

Carl yipped softly, his tail wagging frantically back and forth. 

After a moment you pulled yourself upright, shifting to tuck your legs underneath you. 

“Sounds like someone else is cool with that idea.” You teased, leaning closer to Zach. Biting your lower lip you took a deep breath. “Carl would be a great big brother…” You pondered, a smile growing over your face. “And you’d make an incredible dad.” You added, closing the distance between you, your lips seeking out Zach’s gently. You couldn’t deny that you’d also thought about a family with Zach, but it was mostly just you being wistful, not sure it would ever come to fruition. This conversation though, it made you want it all the more. So breaking the kiss you trailed your mouth over to Zach’s ear, whispering softly. 

“You just let me know when you want to make it happen.” Carl jumped to the floor as Zach’s hands pulled you over his lap so that you were straddling him. As you shifted you felt him grow hard against you and you felt your smirk grow. A squeal quickly followed as Zach lifted you and started for his bedroom, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

“How about we start right now?” He suggested, kicking the door shut behind him. 

At that moment you were certain you couldn’t love Carl more for bringing you and Zach even closer together and pushing your relationship forward. 

“Practice makes perfect.” You whispered as Zach’s lips trailed down your throat. You couldn’t help but squeal again as Zach ground against you. 

“I’d rather just make a baby.”


	69. Burned Cookies [Jonathan Toews]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Hockey Christmas in July

You’d stepped outside your apartment door for just a moment to see what all the commotion was about. All you caught were three large forms disappearing down the stairs at the end of the hall when suddenly your door slammed shut. 

“Fuck. No.” You grumbled, twisting the handle but knowing that it wasn’t going to open because you always kept your door locked from the inside. It was after hours so you couldn’t just run downstairs for the spare key. You could call for emergency maintenance to come and open it for you but that would take at least an hour or so. That was an hour or so that you didn’t have. 

Not with cookies currently in the oven. 

Silently you cursed yourself for being like this. It had only been a couple of years since you’d locked your bags and keys in your car while trying to prevent a bee from flying in. You swore this was an unfavorable trait you had gotten from your mother who had locked you out of your house as a child more than once and had to climb in through the basement window. 

And of course, you always had to have the worst timing too. These cookies were a desperate attempt to get into the holiday spirit but now it looked like they were just going to be charred sugar which was just great. While there was no use crying over spilled milk or burned cookies, you really didn’t want your smoke detector to go off because the last thing you needed was to be  _ that  _ neighbor. 

As your fingers hovered over the emergency number on your phone, you remembered having opened your window earlier to shake out your Christmas tree skirt and you were fairly certain that you never locked it. You knew that you shared a fire escape with your next-door neighbor so if you could just get inside their apartment, maybe just maybe you could make it back to your own before the cookies were complete trash. 

Working up the courage, you paced over to your neighbor’s door and rapped twice. You had no idea if they were even home but it was worth a shot. Just when you were ready to give up, you heard the chain on the door slide away and suddenly it was open, revealing a man who was probably the sexiest man you’d seen in person your entire life. Your eyes went wide, just staring at him until you heard his throat clear and he spoke. 

“Can I help you?” He questioned, his arms crossing in front of his chest making them look even larger. You stuttered nonsensically for a moment before finally rambling out all in one breath. 

**“We’re neighbors and I just got locked out of my apartment, I was baking cookies that will burn if I don’t get in there quick.”** One of his eyebrows quirked and you took a deep breath. “Can I...can I just use your window to get to the fire escape, I’m pretty sure I left my window unlocked and I’d really love to not set off the smoke alarms for the entire building…” 

For a minute he hesitated before he finally motioned you inside.

“Thank you.” You mumbled following him as he led you through to his windows connecting to the fire escape in question. As you climbed out onto the shaky metal you looked back to find him peering out after you. Carefully you walked down to your apartment window and after using some elbow grease you were able to open it from the outside. As you climbed in through your own window you heard him call out after you. 

“I expect some of those cookies.” 

Laughing you leaned out to look back over at him. 

“I’ll make you whatever kind you want. Thank you!” 

When you finally pulled the trays of cookies from the oven they were just a tinge too dark but still edible and you let out a silent prayer of gratitude. 

When the following day you returned home to find a post-it note with a type of cookie written on it you laughed but when you’d dropped those off a few hours later, you realized that this may just be the start of a new friendship. 


	70. Hazard of Hanging Lights [Jonathan Toews]

You’d known Dayna for a few years, having met when her son was in your preschool class. You’d never expected that the two of you would become good friends but through her time spent in your classroom, a close relationship had indeed developed. Close enough that she invited you over for a Christmas party she and Brent were throwing for the team and some other close friends. 

Dressed in your favorite jeans and a simple but cute holiday sweater, you were racing around the Seabrook house in your fuzzy socks, helping with whatever Dayna needed having arrived an hour or so before the party was set to begin. After turning on some festive holiday music, you’d made up cookie trays from the containers Dayna kept bringing in from the garage. You made up bowls of both spiked and unspiked punch while she cleared up the remaining kids’ toys that always seemed to be scattered around and when you’d finished all of those tasks she’d handed you a string of lights. 

“These need put up on the hooks above the entryway.” She directed. “Brent was supposed to do it but I don’t know where he disappeared to so would you please?” 

There was a stepstool leaning against the wall but when you reached the entryway and looked at where the hooks were placed there was no way that your tiny frame was going to be able to reach that high on just a stepstool. So, leaving the lights by the door, you pulled a stool from the dining side of the island and placed it near the wall, just below the first set of hooks. 

From there it was a precarious balancing game, but once you pulled yourself to your feet you felt steady enough. Hooking the lights over the three hooks closest to you was easy, but as you reached toward the middle, trying to stretch out as much as you could so that you only had to repeat this process once, you lost your balance and a shriek flew from your lips as you mentally prepared for the hard tumble. 

Contact with the ground never came though, instead, a pair of solid arms caught you, gently setting you down onto your feet. By the time your brain caught up to the fact that you were not, in fact, dead or even seriously injured one of the hands that had settled onto your hip had moved to lift your chin. Staring back at you were the warm brown eyes of the Blackhawks’ captain. 

“Are you okay?” He inquired, his gaze checking over you to make sure that you weren’t physically injured. Finally, you caught your breath and nodded. 

“Yeah…I think I’m good.” You mumbled. “Thanks to you.” For a moment Jon hesitated to believe you but eventually, he let out a long sigh and nodded. 

“What were you doing?” He stated, voice almost angry. 

“Dayna asked me to hang some lights…” You trailed off like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“And you used a kitchen stool?” He asked, incredulity filling his voice. “There’s a step stool right there.” 

“I know you’re a hockey player Jon…but you’re a pretty smart one…you do the math and tell me how that would work?” You snipped, reaching for the stool again to move it to the other side of the hallway. Quickly his hand grabbed hold of your wrist. 

“Would you just…let me please?” He requested. “Before you actually get hurt.” 

“Okay.” You conceded. “Just…I’ll take this back to the kitchen.” You mumbled, grabbing the stool again. With Jon taking over the lighting task you decided you had earned a drink by now and you poured yourself a glass of the spiked punch, knocking it back quickly. 

___

You saw Jon throughout the party but mostly kept to your spot chatting with Dayna or the other women there. 

The next time you ran into him, you were pouring yourself a glass of water and grabbing a cookie from one of the many trays. When you turned, Jon was tossing a plate into the trashcan, his eyes focused on you. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you.” He apologized, his hand reaching up to run through his hair. “I just…shit…if something had happened to you…” He rambled, and for a moment you thought that was pain flitting across his expression. 

“But nothing happened to me. Thank you again.” You assured him, crossing the room to pat his chest lightly. 

“Can I…Can you just…come here please.” Jon requested, his hand dropping to your own to pull you outside the kitchen doors and into the cold Chicago air. Unlike inside, it was quiet out here and Jon’s hand remained wrapped around yours. “This was not at all how I planned today to go…” He whispered and your forehead crinkled in confusion. Jon lifted your joined hands to breathe a gust of warm air over them, the feeling making you shiver. “Brent told me you were coming to help Dayna…that’s why I came over early…” He admitted. 

“Jon…can you please get to the point already because although you probably haven’t noticed because you’re a Canadian who plays hockey for a living and therefore has ice in his veins…it’s cold out here.” You expected Jon to at least chuckle at your statement but instead, his arms wrapped around you and suddenly his lips were pressing against yours with the faintest of pressures. When your body reacted on instinct and kissed him back, you felt his lips turn up in a smile. 

“I came over early thinking maybe I could catch you in conversation alone and finally get up the courage to do that…” He whispered against your lips. “Instead I walked through the door to find you falling and I’ll admit I didn’t handle the prospect of you being hurt like I should have. I just…it felt like I was being punched in the gut.” 

“I mean that might have been literal, I wasn’t exactly controlling my hands.” You mumbled, and this time your chirp get the desired laugh in response. “Now can we go inside?” You requested, warmer with Jon’s arms around you, but still feeling the winter chill, especially in your sock-covered feet. 

“Only if you agree to go on a date with me…” Jon insisted. Leaning up, you pressed your lips to his once more before turning towards the kitchen door. 

“I think that can be arranged.”


	71. Family Christmas Party pretend girlfriend+mistletoe kiss [Matthew Tkachuk]

“I’d owe you forever.” 

Those four little words had been your downfall. You’d met Matthew when he invaded your ice time about nine months prior. You’d been working on rehabbing your knee and Matthew was suspended for his on-ice actions. Since you were only using about half of the rink anyway, you hadn’t kicked him off and somehow from that, the two of you had kind of become friends. 

Honestly, you had no idea how to define your relationship with Matthew. He was a flirt somedays and a jackass others but he always made sure you made it home safe from a bar at the end of a night out. You’d been out in Calgary trying to assist him in finding Christmas presents for his family when he brought up his predicament. 

“…So like an idiot I mentioned to Brady that I had been seeing this girl and he mentioned it to mom and now everyone is expecting me to bring her home for Christmas.” 

“So take her home for Christmas.” You stated, shaking your head because you didn’t currently see the problem. Matthew sighed and stopped in front of you right in the middle of the walkway of the mall. 

“How do I say this without sounding like a tool?” He mumbled. “She was fucking crazy, okay. I didn’t realize it until after a couple dates but yeah…not seeing her again and definitely not taking her home.” 

“So…then don’t take her home and tell your family it didn’t work out…” You declared patting Matt on the chest as you moved to walk around him. Matt caught your hand and tugged you back to him a pleading look in his eyes. 

“Or…I could just take you home with me?” He suggested. “You just said you had no plans for Christmas. We’re friends. Please come home with me and pretend to be my girlfriend?” 

“No. No way.” You insisted not wanting to play any part of Matthew’s romantic games, even in pretend. 

But then he’d put on those puppy dog eyes and thrown those four words at you and with a sigh you nodded. That was how you’d found yourself on a flight to St. Louis with Matthew by your side, sleeping in his childhood bed while he took up residence on one of the many couches in the house, and getting ready in his room with him doing the same right by your side. 

You’d slipped into the dress in the bathroom, before returning to his room to do your hair and makeup. You were just finishing off the latter when Matthew stepped into the room to change, his eyes dragging over your body. 

“Well, that’s a number.” He whistled under his breath and you turned your head, peeking over at him as he shrugged into a button-up shirt as his mother had requested. 

“Thank you?” You questioned, smoothing the three-quarter length sleeves over your arms one more time as you examined your torso in the small vanity mirror you’d brought with you. The fabric across your chest was a deep green color that appeared black under certain lighting and it showed off a tasteful amount of cleavage. At your waist, the deeply colored fabric gave way to an almost champagne shimmery fabric which fell to just below your knees in pleats. 

You’d taken the time to curl your hair and had done your makeup fairly light, adding just a deep red lip to make it all pop. Since the party was here, you were forgoing shoes, not in the mood to wear the heels you’d brought unless you had to. By the time you had given yourself a complete once over, Matt was dressed and he brushed past your shoulder, sending a soft smirky smile your way as he laid a hand on the doorknob. 

“You look hot.” Sighing softly you smiled in return and moved to follow him out of the room and downstairs to where you could hear other members of the family starting to arrive. Matthew had told you to follow his lead so anytime he reached for you, you went willingly into his side allowing him to introduce you to everyone. Kicking up your charm skills you tried to remember the tidbits he’d told you about everyone and you knew a couple of hours into the party that so far everyone was buying the gig you were selling. 

Even you…to some extent. 

The Matthew that you’d gotten to know in Calgary…the one who could be very self-centered and brusque, that was not the same man whose side you were tucked into as he talked with his grandma about how the two of you had met. That story wasn’t a lie, but the details as to the fact that he had known you were there long before he’d joined you and had done so because he’d been itching to meet you were new pieces of information. 

“Oh you two are just so cute together…I’m so happy for you Matty.” His grandmother’s statement was one you’d been hearing all night, and each time it sent a small wave of unease through you. You smiled and thanked her before mentioning going to grab another glass of wine. Stopping in the kitchen you made your way out into the backyard, just needing a moment of peace and quiet. It was a cool night but not overly cold and you leaned against the railing of the back porch, letting yourself get lost in thought. 

You hadn’t realized how long you’d been standing outside until a blanket was draped over your shoulders and a smooth voice spoke. 

“You just disappeared on me…are you okay?” Matthew inquired as he leaned into the railing next to you, his features soft. 

“Sorry yeah…I just needed a minute.” You whispered, tilting your head to look over at him. “Your family is pretty great you know…” You continued. “And I think we can safely say they’ve bought the ruse.” 

“What ruse?” Matthew asked, his tone innocent. 

“Uh…the one where I’m your pretend girlfriend…” You reminded. “How much have you had to drink Matty?” The nickname spilled from your lips without you even knowing it and Matthew’s eyes darkened hearing it. 

“I’ve had like one beer.” He declared, his hand coming up to brush his thumb against your cheek. “And again…what ruse?” He asked, his body stepping closer to crowd you against the railing. “Nothing I’ve done tonight has been me pretending and I think you know that.” 

“Matty.” You breathed, the weight of his words fully hitting you. 

“Look I suck at this. Trust me I know. But I really like you…and maybe I’m wrong here but I think you kinda like me too.” 

“I…” You honestly didn’t even know what you wanted to say, what you were thinking but Matt silenced you with a finger against your lips. 

“Look I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought this up now…I just…you looked like a fucking angel standing out here and I couldn’t help myself. Let’s just go back inside, get you a refill on that wine.” Your body was still too in shock to do anything but let Matt lead you back inside and over to refill your wine glass. 

As he guided you back towards the living room your eye caught a glimpse of something in the doorway for the first time and you pulled Matt to a stop directly under it. 

“Hey, Matty…it’s mistletoe.” You said softly, a smile settling onto your face. You’d walked under this doorway by his side at least twice already and no one had pointed it out to you. Matt’s face was almost pained and you realized he thought you were only doing this as part of the so-called ruse. “No one else has called us out on it tonight so we don’t have to…” You murmured, moving your free hand to rest against his chest. “But uh…I’d like it if you would just kiss me already.” 

“Yeah?” Matthew replied, turning to settle his other arm around your waist. 

“Yeah. Kiss me, Matty.” You requested and without any pause, he did just that, his breath fanning against your lips for a moment before easing over yours with a want and need that couldn’t be faked. 

When he pulled away, his smile was bright and he rested his forehead against yours just absorbed in the moment. 

“Just so you know…I’m going to hold you to that forever you promised you owed me.” 

“It’s all yours.”

**Dress: **


	72. Snowman competition with five year old judges [Jeff Skinner]

Being a pediatric nurse was sometimes a difficult but rewarding experience. Especially around Christmas. 

It broke your heart to see these kids trapped into hospital beds when they should be out enjoying all of the lights and magic of the season. Still, there was rarely a day where any of the kids complained about their situations and you wished all the time for the grace, positivity, and poise that they possessed. 

It was always a good day when any of the local sports teams came to visit whether they were professional athletes or just some college kids. Today the Sabres had popped by with presents to visit all of the kids in your ward. Having them around didn’t just uplift the kids, it uplifted you as well. 

You’d just gotten off a break and had stopped by the playroom to see what was going on. Casey Mittelstadt and Rasmus Dahlin were stumbling their way through a Christmas storybook while Jack Eichel and Jeff Skinner moved around the room signing hats and jerseys for all of the kids present. 

“Ms. Y/L/N!” One of your favorite patients, a sweet five-year-old little girl called your name when she saw you standing in the doorway. 

“Yes, Miss. Victoria?” You questioned, pushing yourself off the wall to squat at her side. 

“Mr. Skinner says it’s been snowing outside!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

“Oh has it?” You questioned, well aware of the white powdery substance that had been falling from the sky since before you’d woken up this morning. Victoria nodded and for just a moment a frown appeared on her face. 

“I miss snow.” She whispered, her crayons drawing aimlessly on the piece of paper in front of her. 

“What do you miss most?” You inquired. The sound of a chair squeaking against the floor signaled someone had returned to the table and when you looked up, you saw the Sabres forward himself who had started this conversation. 

“I miss everything.” Victoria started. “I miss making snow angels, I miss having snowball fights with my brother…but I really miss building snowmen with my dad. We’d always compete with mom and Michael to see who could make the best one.” 

“What would you say to me dragging Ms. Y/L/N and my teammates outside to build some snowmen in the park and you can judge us when we’re done?” Jeff murmured and the way Victoria’s eyes lit up at the suggestion basically sealed the deal. 

“Oh, could you?” She gasped like it was the most wonderful thing she’d ever been offered. 

Jeff’s eyebrow raised at you, waiting for your reaction and you smiled, reaching over to squeeze her hand. 

“I think I could sneak some snowman building into my day.” You agreed. Victoria practically squealed as she flew up out of her chair and raced to the windows overlooking the park. By the time you had grabbed your coat and some accessories that were lying around the ward and returned, more kids had joined her, a whole group of kids now waiting to judge your snowman building. 

“Ready?” A voice murmured from above you. Nodding, you joined Jeff and a few of his teammates as they made their way out of the hospital and over to the park. Within a few minutes, you had some decent sized snowman pieces laying on the ground around you. 

“Need some help stacking?” A voice called from your right and you quickly shook your head. 

“This is a competition…I don’t need any help.” You teased, flashing a smile at the dimpled man. “In fact, I’m gonna kick all your asses.” You added, smirking softly as you easily lifted your snowman’s torso and head onto the ball at the base. With your snowman pieced together, you reached into your pockets for the tiara and princess cape you’d found in the trash (both were just slightly too damaged to be used by the kids anymore) and you placed them onto your snowman…snow princess. Adding buttons from a random junk drawer at the nurses’ station, you made eyes and a mouth and you used a carrot from one of your coworker’s salads as a nose. [She’d given it to you herself when she heard of the mission.] Searching for broken branches nearby you added arms, slipping a broken fairy wand into one of them. To finish off your snowman you pulled a vial of pink biodegradable glitter and sprinkled just a bit of it in the direction of the hospital like your snowman princess was casting a spell. 

It wasn’t until you had finished that you looked at what the group of hockey players had come up with. Casey and Rasmus had built their two snowmen to look like they were hockey players taking a faceoff and had found long thin branches to use as sticks, Sam Reinhart just had your standard snowman who had pebbles pulled from the side of the road as a face and buttons but not much else. You hadn’t expected much more than that, but the fact that these guys participated warmed your heart. It wasn’t until your eyes landed on Jeff’s snowman that a smile truly lit up your face. Jeff’s snowman was wearing a medical mask beneath its penny eyes, and a disposable surgical gown was wrapped around the torso. It was a super cute snowman and you had to admit it but he just have you beat. Taking a moment to wave up at all of the kids you pulled out your phone and took pictures of all of your creations so that the kids could have a closer look at the details. 

After a close-knit vote, your snowman tied with Jeff’s. It wasn’t the tied victory or the phone number Jeff slid into your hand as the team left the hospital that was important though, it was the smile that lingered on Victoria’s and all of the other kids’ faces as they told their parents all about their afternoon that really mattered. 

Those expressions, those moments, they were the true magic of the holiday season after all. 


	73. Fight Ended by a Slip and Fall [Elias Pettersson]

If there was such a thing as a stupid argument (and there was no doubt that there was), the argument you’d just stormed away from was definitely a stupid argument. 

You were stressed, and he was stressed and him leaving the toilet seat up AGAIN had just been the trigger that caused you to take out things on Elias that you absolutely shouldn’t have. Not wanting to say anything that would cause this to blow up into an even bigger fight, you’d grabbed your things and walked out the door planning on just taking a lap around the block to cool down. 

But as you’d started down the stairs outside Elias’s apartment, you suddenly felt your feet slip out from under you and you landed hard on your ass, bouncing down the rest of the stairs. Tears slipped down your cheeks from both the pain radiating up your spine but also from the fact that though your eyes were wide open, all you could see was black. Reaching for your phone in your pocket, you let your finger hold down on the home button to trigger siri. 

“Call Eli.” You directed. Siri echoed your command back to you before you heard the phone ringing, Elias’s voice quickly coming through.

“Come downstairs, please…I fell and…” before you could even get any further into your statement you heard the sound of Elias quickly moving. Less than a minute later you could feel his hand on your shoulder. 

“What happened?” He inquired and you reached out to him, not sure of exactly where he was. 

“I slipped…” You whispered. “And Eli…I can’t see.” 

“What do you mean?” He frantically responded. 

“All I see is black.” You elaborated, fear filling your voice. 

“Shit…did you hit your head?” He murmured, his hands now cupping the back of your head until you found his shoulders and started to push yourself to stand. 

“No..I landed straight on my ass.” You insisted, head burying against him as you attempted to steady yourself. 

“We should get you to a hospital.” He breathed, voice unsteady with worry. Having closed your eyes again while buried against him, this time when you opened them your vision began to return, starting foggy before beginning to clear. Blinking quickly you shook your head. 

“It’s back.” You revealed, taking in Elias’s face including the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Are…are you sure?” He murmured, his hands continuing to check over your body anxiously. 

“Yeah. I’m good I think.” You nodded. “My ass hurts but there’s nothing they can do for that.” You pointed out. “Just take me back inside?” You requested, the weird loss of vision seeming more like a dream each second since your vision returned. 

With your balance still a little shaky, Elias helped you back up to your apartment and you immediately flopped onto your stomach in bed. For the rest of the night, Elias tended to your every need, checking every five minutes to make sure that you were still okay. 

Thanks to your little slip and fall, your fight was entirely forgotten. You only had memories of your panic and a sore tailbone to show for it but cuddled into Elias’s chest, none of that really mattered at all. 


	74. I'm Dressed as an elf for work and you think I actually know Santa [Kevin Hayes]

You loved Christmas, you truly did, but working retail at Christmas absolutely sucked all of the joy out of the season. You’d taken a job as Santa’s elf taking photos at one of the local malls and if you didn’t leave that place with a migraine at the end of the night it was a miracle. 

You’d been so tired tonight that you left your work clothes on to trek home, not even really caring what people walking down Philadelphia’s streets at 11pm thought about you. Tugging your bag onto your shoulder, you crossed the street passing by one of the many local bars when suddenly you felt someone on your tail. Alarm bells went off and you looked around you to see a tall lanky man drunkenly jogging to catch up with you. 

“HAYSIE!” You heard a man’s voice yell from even further back. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” 

The man jogging to approach you had a silly grin on his face, a baseball cap backward on his head. 

“HAYSIE!!! Leave the poor woman alone! Don’t be a creep!” Despite who you assumed were this dude’s friends yelling at him, your pursuer was persistent so reaching a well-lit area you decided to just stop, hoping his friends would have your back if he actually tried anything inappropriate. 

“You know Santa right?” He drunkenly giggled, staring down at you still with a goofy grin on his face. 

“Actually I…” You started only to be cut off. 

“You know Santa…so you have to tell him about my niece and nephew and how good they’ve been this year…” 

By then his friends had caught up and were trying to tug him away. 

“We’re so sorry…he is drunk out of his mind right now.” They whispered softly. 

“No. no. Let him continue.” You insisted. “This is the most amused I’ve been all day.” Also, it was really sweet that he had immediately jumped to brag about his niece and nephew, refreshing almost. 

“My Niece and Nephew…their names are Neila and Beau…they’re like…they’re just the greatest. I’m sure Santa got their letters but I know Neila wants an American Girl doll and Beauy…well he’s still too little to really know what he wants but he loves things that spin so make sure you tell Santa that. Can you do that? I’m sure it would mean a lot coming from one of his elves…” 

“Sure. I’ll chat with Santa.” You agreed, suddenly feeling like the world wasn’t quite so bad. 

“Thanks.” He grinned, finally letting his friends pull him away. “And tell Santa he has some really beautiful elves.” His wink flooded you with warmth and as you watched them walk away you just had to smile.


	75. Christmas by phone [Mitch Marner]

You’d made your plans for Christmas months ago. A trip to a mountain cabin with your entire extended family. At the time it had sounded wonderful. But that was before you met Mitch. 

Meeting Mitch was a breath of fresh air in your life and even though you’d only exclusively been dating for a few weeks, you wanted to be around him all of the time. Which was hard considering so much of his job involves traveling. And now the few days where he was off and in Toronto, you were zipping off to be somewhere else. You were frustrated but there wasn’t much you could do about it. 

The days leading up to Christmas flew by in a blur, filled with only the occasional text from your boyfriend as he spent time with his own family. But then Christmas Day itself had arrived and after opening all of the presents, you’d decided you needed to hear Mitch’s voice and had called him just to say hello. 

“Hey Cutie. Merry Christmas.” He greeted. The two of you started by talking about what you’d done the past few days. Then you’d moved on to what presents you’d gotten and before you knew it you were just chatting back and forth about anything and everything. Your cousins tried to get you to come watch a movie or play a game of cards and you certainly heard Mitch’s brother and dad calling for him in the background. 

Still, neither of you moved from where you were lounging, enjoying the sound of each other’s voice. Talking with him was easier than talking with anyone else had ever been and it was so easy to lose track of time. 

“Y/N…would you get off the phone with that boy already?” Your grandmother scolded you, but you continued, only hanging up when Mitch’s stomach got the better of him and he decided he really needed to eat. It was then that you’d realized the sun had already set. You really didn’t care what anyone else thought because you were happy and being happy was the whole point of Christmas. Mitch made you feel confident and giddy and you couldn’t wait to be wrapped up in his arms to feel his lips on yours once again.


	76. Spring Cleaning [Mikko Rantanen]

“You should move in.” 

You’d heard that statement leave Mikko’s mouth more than once before. You’d been dating for almost a year so it wasn’t like you were completely opposed to the idea…just well…there were a few minor issues. Looking at him you could see how desperate he was for you to finally agree this time and it softened your resolve a little. 

“I’ll move in…” You whispered softly watching as his eyes lit up. “On one condition.” Mikko looked like you could tell him the one condition was something outrageous and he would still agree, but you knew what you were going to ask for was something that would drive him completely crazy. 

“You have to spring clean this place.” You declared. “If you do, then I’ll move in.” Like you expected that drew the biggest groan from your large boyfriend but you weren’t about to back down. “Don’t even.” You declared. “When’s the last time you gave this place a really good clean? And I’m not talking about the cleaning service. I’m talking about your clutter.” 

He looked at you like he had no idea what you were talking about. Sighing softly you moved into his kitchen pointing at the cabinet above his sink which you couldn’t reach but you knew was filled to the brim with shaker bottles in addition to the three that were currently sitting on his counter. Moving to the living room you pointed at the basket that had more cords for various pieces of technology than he would ever actually need. Continuing onto his closet you pointed at the shoes that were everywhere as well as clothes that you were certain he had never actually worn. 

“Clutter.” You insisted. “If you want me to move in with you you have to clean up all the clutter. You don’t need 20 shaker bottles, 30 extra cords, or clothes and shoes you’ve never worn and have zero plans of ever actually wearing. If you haven’t touched it since you’ve moved in here, you probably don’t need it babe.” You teased. 

Mikko let out another long sigh before wrapping his hands around your waist, ducking his forehead down to yours. 

“If I clean up my clutter you’ll move in?” He asks, voice slightly vulnerable. 

“Clean up your clutter and make some room for my things and then yes, I’ll move in. Now I’ve got to get to work.” You declared stealing a soft kiss before murmuring that you’ll talk to him later. 

You expected that Mikko would do what you had asked, but you hadn’t expected to leave work later that evening to pictures of clean cabinets, baskets, a half-empty closet, and bags of items ready to be donated with a text asking if you would move in now. 

Chuckling to yourself you replied that you would start packing tomorrow. 

If only you’d known all along that it would be that easy to get him to do some spring cleaning.


	77. Waterfall Hike [Jakob Chychrun]

Spring in Arizona meant that it was getting warmer, not that it had ever really been all that cold. With cacti blooming and baby animals being born, it was a season of new beginnings. A season for love. 

Waking up on a Wednesday morning in mid-April, you moved to get dressed in your swimsuit and then clothes just like Jakob had instructed you. This was your third date with Jakob and you were already very into the tall blonde. He was kind and funny, totally down to earth, and it didn’t hurt that he was beyond attractive. You’d met at a bar of all places, out for a drink with some coworkers when he and his teammates had walked in. You hadn’t even known he was there until he bumped into you at the bar as you both attempted to get drinks. Somehow from there, you ended up going out to dinner as your first date and TopGolf for your second. 

And now you were taking a mid-week day trip together since you both had a rare mutual day off. You were excited but nervous because you had no idea where he was taking you other than that you would need to wear your suit and good tennis shoes. 

When he picked you up, you hugged him before climbing into his car, smiling at your favorite beverage tucked into a cupholder alongside his usual. After buckling up he handed you the Aux cord and told you to pick something to listen to because it was a little bit of a drive. 

When he finally parked the car in a small lot in the middle of nowhere two hours later you joked if the third date was the one where he took you out into the desert to kill you. The way his eyes went wide made you laugh loudly and he pleaded with you to just trust him as you climbed out of the car and watched as he grabbed a backpack. 

It was a fairly easy mile and a half hike and you could hear the sound of rushing water as you got closer to wherever it was you were going. Jakob finally stopped in front of you after a while and when you looked around you gasped at the beautiful waterfall off to your right. 

“Woah.” You whispered looking at it. 

“What do you think?” He asked, his voice deep but vulnerable. 

“It’s gorgeous.” You assured him. “We’re allowed to swim here?” He nodded and moved just a bit off the track warning you to just keep an eye out for snakes and other small creatures. 

“If there are any snakes around you are going to have to carry me.” You declared deadly serious about not wanting to be anywhere near them. Jakob assured you that it would be fine and just to be careful as he stripped his shirt off revealing toned tan muscles. He was absolutely gorgeous and the sight of his body made you forget about the less than friendly things that could be around as you moved to carefully undress as well to enjoy this beautiful little oasis. 

You could feel his eyes on you as you stripped out of your clothes leaving you in only your favorite swimsuit. Dipping a toe into the water you smiled as you felt how cool the water was. You lingered, watching Jakob jump into the deep, clear water before finally joining him. 

The two of you swam for close to an hour, teasing each other and just enjoying your third date before he finally kissed you as you swam underneath the water of the falls secluded even more than before even if you were completely alone. It was everything you could have asked for in a date and for a first kiss, it was pretty damn special. With the midday sun now bright and hot overhead, you dried off and changed back into clothes before eating a snack and drinking some water. More stolen kisses were shared as you hiked back to the car and as you rode home in the passenger seat of his truck you knew that this spring was going to be everything you could hope it would be.


	78. Spring Flowers [Cale Makar]

Unemployed. 

It was a simple word but one that had been lingering over your head like a black cloud ever since you’d lost your job a few weeks ago. You’d really liked your job and had planned on being there for a while until downsizing swept you up and washed all those dreams away. After taking a week to process, you’d started looking but there just wasn’t much out there right now and your sadness was slowly turning into stress. 

You were just getting back to your apartment, having been out picking up groceries while trying to stretch your modest budget as far as you could when you saw red in front of your apartment doorway. Immediately you paused until you realized it was a bouquet of flowers as you stepped closer. Stepping around them as you opened your door with your hands full of bags, you returned to pick them up after a moment, examining them. 

There didn’t appear to be a note and you weren’t even sure they had been left on the right doorstep but you couldn’t help the fact that a soft smile spread across your face as you took in the various red blooms. Deciding that they were too pretty to leave in the hallway, you took them inside and placed them into a vase of water curious as to where they came from. Still, every time you looked at them you felt that little bit of hope filled you as you were reminded of all the beautiful things around you. 

***

It was nearly a week later and you’d slipped on shoes to go down and check your mail when you opened your door to find a metal pail filled with orange and white flowers. You hadn’t even heard anyone leave them at your doorstep, having been buried with your head in your computer screen as you scoured job listings once again. Again there was no note but they had to be for you right? 

***

By the time a third bouquet arrived outside your door, this time yellow daffodils and tulips, you were starting to feel like you were never going to find another dream job and would end up having to settle for something you hated and were overqualified for. With all your internal stress, your brain blocked out any questions of who was leaving you flowers or why and you just brought the newest set inside perching them on your desk and enjoying the way they looked. 

***

Four weeks. For four weeks in a row someone had been leaving you flowers and you had no idea who it could possibly be. In a way it was kind of creepy but by having not left a note yet, it seemed like whoever was doing it didn’t want to be known. In a way that told you more than a note ever could. That this was someone who just wanted to make you smile and didn’t care if you ever knew it was them. 

This week you’d come home from a walk around the neighborhood to find a fresh green and white bouquet laying outside your door. It wasn’t until you took them inside and placed them into a tall cup - your only vase was still filled with the yellow flowers from last week - that you finally caught on to the pattern that had been right in front of your eyes. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. So far, every bouquet had been the next color of the rainbow and that observation only made you even more curious. 

***

Blue. 

You’d never wanted to expect that the flowers were going to keep coming because you didn’t want to get your hopes up for something that you were never owed and then be disappointed about it. 

But this morning when you got back from a job interview that had surprisingly landed in your lap just days ago, there they were. Blue hydrangeas. They were beautiful and you gathered them up, a bright smile spreading across your face. These flowers had brought so much joy to you during such a hard time. 

You weren’t sure you’d ever find out who had left them but you hoped that they knew just how much the spring blossoms had done for you. 

***

You’d gotten the job. It was a blessing and you hadn’t expected a job like this one to come your way. You’d just finished up some paperwork before you started next week and you came home ready to open the bottle of wine you’d picked up, kick back and celebrate. As you turned down the hallway to your apartment you spotted a tall, broad frame bending in front of your door, a bouquet of flowers in his right hand. 

As he turned to stand your hand flew up to your mouth. 

Cale. 

You’d know those rosy cheeks anywhere. 

You’d only met the young defenseman once through JT Compher and his girlfriend. It didn’t make sense that he would be the one leaving you flowers but even just off that initial impression it very much seemed like something he would do all at the same time. 

Cautiously stepping toward him, two questions raced through your mind. How? And Why? Of course, JT was the most likely ‘how’ explanation, he was one of the few people you’d told about losing your job. The why….that was the part that didn’t make sense. 

As Cale realized that he’d finally been caught, his cheeks flushed a deeper red and he shoved his empty hands into his pockets. 

“So you’re my mystery floral benefactor.” You whispered softly. “I guess now I can finally say thank you.” You expressed, adjusting your bag on your shoulder. Cale rubbed a hand against the back of his neck before shrugging once, that deep voice reaching your ears after a moment. 

“No need to thank me.” A moment of silence stretched between the two of you and you struggled to piece together the words you wanted to say. Eventually, you stretched up to press a soft kiss to his cheek before bending down to gather up your latest bouquet, your eyes taking in the purple tulips. Once again they were gorgeous and you couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ve uh…I’ve got to get to the rink.” Cale stated. “But congratulations.” 

Though he was down the hall and gone from sight quickly, you knew deep down this wasn’t the last time you’d see a certain Calder winning defenseman. And as you carried the new flowers into your apartment, your heart went soft at the sight of a note tucked between the stems, what had to be Cale’s handwriting peeking up from the plain card stock. 

“After every storm, there’s a rainbow of hope.” 

A rainbow of hope. That’s exactly what he had given you. And you were eternally grateful.


End file.
